Iris Potter and the Creator's Wish
by hunter81095
Summary: Iris Potter just defeated Lord Voldemort, and it seems like she can finally have herself a quieter life until dark secrets come to the surface just after their final battle. Manipulations, Potions, and other meddling that causes Iris and Hermione to relive their experiences once again. Fem!Harry Femslash Iris/Hermione/Luna Manipulative Dumbledore, Misled Ron, Molly bashing.
1. Prologue: Victory and Death

Iris Potter collapsed on the hard cracked stone underneath her feet, she had done it.

She'd defeated Lord Bloody Voldemort! The Snake faced bastard that had stolen her parents, and was partially responsible for forcing her to deal with her Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was dead!

Too bad it cost her so many of her friends to do so.

Hermione and Luna were fine of course, Ron had lost his brother though, and he seemed to be looking at her oddly for some reason... she'd had odd feelings for him over the past couple of years, but after he abandoned them for a short time, they faded, and she started to gravitate towards her best friend, Hermione. Then as quickly as the feelings for Ron left, they came back after he had returned, it was odd, but hey, that's how life goes.

It didn't explain the leer he was sending her right now though, and it...repulsed her?

Maybe it was the adrenaline high.

Before she could dwell on those thoughts much longer, Iris felt arms around her as she looked up into relieved and sorrowful chocolate brown eyes belonging to her bushy haired friend. She'd always been there for her, and never let her down, her adorable bookworm would never let her down, and it seems she hadn't this time either.

Wait...

 _Her adorable bookworm?_

Where did that thought come from?

 _Maybe it's the adrenaline speaking, but her lips just seem so tempting right now..._

 _What the hell, it couldn't hurt_.

Iris pulled Hermione towards her and kissed her on the lips, savoring the taste of her sweat mixed with tears and the remains of that Strawberry chap stick she always wore.

 _God, this is way better than that kiss with Ron_

Unlike the sloppy, possessive, and otherwise unpleasant kiss Iris had shared with Ron Weasley before the battle, this one felt warm, welcoming, and dare she think it?

 _This is the best kiss I've ever had._

It beat the goodnight kiss she'd shared with Neville after the Yule Ball.

The chaste peck after that disaster of a date in her Fifth year with Terry Boot.

It blew the sloppy kiss she had with Ronald Billius Weasley out of the water.

Iris felt Hermione stiffen for but a second when their lips first touched, before she too returned the kiss, all thoughts of Ron were banished from her mind when their lips met, and if they weren't holding each other so closely, then the crowd would have seen a Chocolate Brown tendril reach out of Hermione's chest to intertwine with an emerald one that came out of Iris' as their magic intertwined with each other and bound them together for the rest of their lives.

Which if they saw the look on Ron and Molly Weasley's faces, wasn't likely to be long.

"Oi Hermione! Stop Kissing my girl!" Ron bellowed as he yanked Hermione rather roughly from Iris' grasp, eliciting a whimper from her mouth. Iris looked at Ron, confused at his actions, she had felt _something_ for Ron, before the battle, but after that kiss from Hermione she felt it must have been a passing fancy of some kind. So, Iris let some of her mother's temper fly at the redhead for his possessive wording.

"Your girl? I remember a possessive, sloppy, and downright revolting kiss before we fought Voldemort! I don't remember ever belonging to you Ronald!" She snarled at him as she gave him her best impression of a Hermione glare. "I much preferred that kiss between Hermione and I to the one I shared with you."

"Surely you don't mean that do you, Iris dear?" Molly said from behind her, her sweet voice barely containing disgust at the idea of two girls in a relationship.

"Oh I mean what I say Mrs. Weasley. Any feelings I may have for your youngest son are very much meaningless, they faded when he abandoned us, and then came back when he returned..." her voice trailed off as she looked at Hermione in confusion as she was biting her lip in concentration, before a frown formed on her face, followed by a look of pure hatred which she directed towards the youngest Weasley son.

"You dosed her with love potions didn't you Ronald?" It wasn't a question, much more a statement that only needed confirmation. The way Ron scowled and crossed his arms while glaring defiantly at the witch was all the confirmation they needed. "You don't have the skill to brew them yourself...so you had to have had help..." she looked at Mrs. Weasley this time, "you mentioned once you fed Mr. Weasley a love potion," her face contorted into horror, "you brewed them didn't you?" Hermione pulled her wand and pointed it at Mrs. Weasley, demanding an answer. "Well?" She asked, her voice an angry whisper.

"We had no choice" Molly retorted, her wand yanked back out of her pocket, pointing at Hermione, fixing her with the same look she gave Bellatrix Lestrange for almost murdering her daughter. "The Last Heir to The Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter should marry a respectable Pureblood for her husband to take up their seat on the Wizengamot and rear children for their husband, like I did." She said hotly. "Better she marry Ron, and make enough heirs to ensure her line's survival, it's far better than letting her run off with a Mudblood Dyke!" She screeched at Hermione, her wand thrust forward, hitting her in the heart with a cutting curse.

Iris watched helplessly as Hermione slumped forward, her eyes filling with tears as she witnessed her best friend murdered in front of her.

"NOOOO! HERMIONE!" Iris screamed as she bolted forward and grabbed her friend, tears running down her face as she witnessed her best friend dying in front of her. "Shh...my bookworm, it'll be okay, hold on Hermione, please...don't leave me...I need you 'Mione..I need your intelligence, and your bone crushing hugs, and your incredible talent, it's far too early for the Brightest Witch of her age to die, please don't die 'Mione, please don't die..." Iris sobbed uncontrollably as Hermione took her last breaths, clutching her hand as tightly as she could.

Just before she lost her forever Iris watched as a Chocolate Brown line intertwined with an Emerald one that came out of her chest, it felt like every hug Hermione had ever given her, holding the affection for her she always had kept secret. Iris wept as she felt her favorite bookworm leave her forever before standing up with a face of pure hatred and a scream anguish. With just a single flick of her wand, they were off.

Molly and Ron Weasley were defending themselves from curse after curse as Iris dueled them both at the same time, her eyes glowing green with power as she flung spell after spell at them, for their betrayal and the murder of Hermione. Ron's shield fell first, and with a scream, he hit the ground, his hands trying to hold his manhood together after an overpowered Sectumsempra hit him.

Molly stepped it up after this, trying to keep up with Iris as she swapped her old Holly and Phoenix Feather wand with the Elder Wand, increasing the rate of her casting as tears rolled down her cheeks, hellbent on having her revenge on the ones who tried to not only eventually rape her and commit line theft, she could care less about that, they killed her Hermione!

Iris threw spell after spell at the Matriarch of the Weasleys, the hatred for the woman running hot in her veins, the spells getting darker as they fought.

Disarming charm

Severing charm

Banishing charm

Body Bind

Bone Breaker Jinx

Bombarda Maxima

Confringo

Sectumsempra

Blood Boiling

Yet Molly Weasley proved she did in fact have the skill to defeat Bellatrix Lestrange as she blocked the spells and retaliated with ones of her own, the duel went on for what felt like hours, the stone cracked and heated under their feet, the only sound that of the opponent's magic clashing with each other as they fought, finally just as they seemed to be about to pass out from magical exhaustion, Iris screamed out one last spell that seemingly flowed into her mind as she used the last of the magic in her core

"ANIMAM PRO ANIMA!"

Then the women knew no more.

.

..

...

...

"Hello?"

 _Who's talking?_

"Wake up Mistress"

 _Mistress? It can't be Kreacher.._

"Mistress?"

 _Should probably see who it is_

Iris opened her eyes and almost screamed at what she saw.

Standing above her was a man in a black cloak, looking down at her with expressionless grey eyes, holding a giant bloody scythe. For some reason though, Iris felt calm, and wasn't panicking like she thought she would be at this. He looked almost exactly how one would imagine Death, and for some reason she knew that is who she was looking at.

"Good, you're awake" he said in monotone, helping her up.

"I'm dead aren't I?" Iris asked, though she thought it was rather obvious.

"Not exactly, now come Mistress, we must go meet with one of your soulmates." Death beckoned Iris forward. She followed, but asked her questions while he led them through what Iris thought a muggle office building must look like.

"Soulmates?" Iris asked innocently. "Ron had me under Love potions, Neville was nice, Terry Boot was a pig, the only other person...Hermione? " Iris' voice cracked as she thought of the girl she had just discovered feelings for collapse after Molly fucking Weasley murdered her.

"Yes, we are going to meet Hermione Granger." Death replied in a monotone voice as he led her through brightly lit winding hallways, filled with boring paintings and the occasional potted plant. Iris followed along, taking in the boring sights of the office, marveling at how much the Dursleys would love just how _bloody normal_ it looked when she asked a question that had been hanging on the edge of her tongue since she awoke.

"Why do you keep calling me Mistress? I don't understand,"

Death chuckled a little, which sounded odd coming from him, "I take it you read _The Tale of The Three Brothers_?" He asked as they walked past a conference room that looked like it was holding some sort of important meeting. Iris nodded as they stopped at an elevator door and Death pressed the up button. "It's more true than you would think. You're the rightful owner through inheritance, combat, and blood of the Deathly Hallows." They climbed into the elevator as Death hit a button before continuing the tale, " The Cloak by blood, belongs to you as Ignotus' line married into the Potters, the Wand belongs to you through both blood and combat from the young Draco Malfoy, and the Stone through a mix of blood and inheritance, the Gaunts may have gotten it through relation to Cadmus, but they had no right to it, as they were cast out of the Peverell family for a mixture of incest and bigotry, the Head of the Peverell family could not stand by it, and cast them out, they stole the ring when they left. You got them by rights, and as such belong to you. That white bearded bastard, willed you something that was already rightfully yours, and kept the wand from you. The Wand, while it still worked for Dumbledore, works better for you as you are it's Master, if it hadn't been stolen from Antioch Peverell, then it would have eventually found it's way to the Potters." Death took a breath before finishing his explanation, "You are rightfully, the Mistress of Death. Don't think this means you're in charge of me, it simply means you own the Hallows and have earned my respect, I don't answer to you."

Iris nodded, as they went upwards through the building, "Why do you hold such contempt for Dumbledore sir? He turned us onto the Horcruxes, and gave me advice as we went along, I don't understand why you would hate him."

Death laughed as soon as she finished speaking, and laughed continuously harder as they reached their floor, another nondescript area, that looked like your average Muggle office building. "He meddled in your destiny, because in his hubris, he believed he did nothing wrong. He placed you with the Dursley's so you would see him as the Grandfather you never had, and let him be like a mentor to you. He has meddled with your fate since the day you were born, he knew Sirius was innocent, but he believed that if he placed you with your Godfather, that you wouldn't be as malleable as he wanted."

" Originally, he WAS going to be your mentor, just as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were going to be, Sirius and Remus would raise you, and those two plus Dumbledore would raise you to be able to learn far more about magic than most. You were also supposed to have close ties to the Longbottom family as well, because there is not only an alliance between the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom and Potter, Alice Longbottom was your godmother, just as Lily Potter was Neville's. You should have grown up looking to each other as siblings. But Dumbledore decided he knew best and threw your godfather in Azkaban, let Neville be raised with no self-confidence just in case he needed a backup plan if you failed, and then proceeded to let you be abused for ten years, just so you would look to Dumbledore as a _savior_." Death finished, spitting the word _savior_ like it physically hurt him to do so.

"So..Dumbledore had all this _planned?"_ Iris said incredulously. ' _If that's true...then all the people lost at the Battle of Hogwarts...ever since Voldemort's return, it's on him!'_ she thought furiously. _'Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dobby, Colin, Lavender, Snape, Fred, and who knows who else!?'_ "He's being suitably punished for this, right?" Iris asked, as they made it to the nondescript door that they were apparently journeying to in the first place.

Death did an emotionless shrug, "Your parents, godfather, and honorary uncle all had some very harsh words with him, I think your mother is still yelling at him. I might give them wands soon, just to see what nasty stuff they come up with." Iris had heard tales of her mother's temper, how it was like Molly's but more under control, and less likely to send Howlers to publicly embarrass the person she sent it to. She almost felt sorry for Dumbledore...almost. "Well come on then, let's get inside and discuss options and such. Haven't got all eternity to spend with you two." He pushed the door open and stood off to the side, letting Iris through, allowing her to be hit by a bushy haired cruise missile. Iris quickly returned the hug, breathing in the smell of vanilla and parchment she associated with her best friend and now soulmate, whatever that meant.

"Iris, I'm sorry!" Hermione sobbed into her chest, her own heaving as she did so, "I shouldn't have lost my temper! I shouldn't have let the tension run so high! It's all my fault! You died, and it's all my fault!"

"Shh Hermione, it's okay, it's okay, if we are dead, we still have each other, plus Padfoot, Moony, my Mum and Dad, Tonks, and all the others are here as well. It's not so bad, but we do need to talk to Death okay 'Mione? Calm down, it's okay. I used a Sectumsempra on Ron's manhood before I died and took Molly with me anyways. So it evens out in the end. Plus according to laws you mentioned in passing, I was well within my rights to kill them, and their names will be run through the mud because they're responsible for not only the end of the Potter line, but the death of the Girl-Who-Lived, Woman-Who-Won, or whatever the hell else they're going to call me. Okay?" Iris whispered to..whatever Hermione was to her. Best Friend? Girlfriend? It was far to confusing at the moment, she'd need to sit down and think it through later. "Plus, when I asked Death if I were dead, he said not exactly, so maybe it's possible to go back? We'll find out okay Hermione?" Hermione coughed into Iris' chest for a moment before standing back up and rubbing her eyes before giving her friend a rather strained smile.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get this over with, although I do want to see the memory of you castrating Ronald." She wiped her nose on her jumper sleeve again, "So what curse did you use on Molly to get her? How did she get you anyways?" Iris looked away and mumbled something, Hermione leaned in closer "What was that?" Iris suddenly found her feet very interesting as she began to explain.

"We fought for well over an hour, I had to switch out to the Elder Wand to really do anything, that woman can duel, it's not a surprise she took out Bellatrix. Anyways, we were fighting, and in my grief and rage, I started firing off progressively darker spells as we went, I started with a disarming charm, followed by a banisher and a cutter, and ended up throwing blood boiling curses at her before I finally got her with a spell that popped into my mind for some reason, out of nowhere. _Animum pro anima_ was the incantation, and we both...died" Iris finished in a very small voice as Hermione ran the incantation over in her head.

"Animum pro anima...Life...for..life?" Hermione suddenly looked at Iris with wide scared eyes before becoming angry at her best friend. "IRIS LILY POTTER! YOU CAST A SPELL THAT KILLED THE BOTH OF YOU!? How could you? What is wrong with you Iris..." her protests were cut off by a pair of very sweet tasting lips on hers as she melded against the person kissing her as she felt something akin to fireworks as they held each other.

"That's why 'Mione." Iris said, staring into the chocolate brown orbs staring back at her, "I can't live without my oldest and truest friend now, can I?" She smiled as Hermione hugged her until Death cleared his throat.

"Yes well, as fine as that is, we really need to get this over and done with. Now, let's disillusion you of Dumbledore's idiocy right now Miss Granger. My Mistress is rather attached to you, and rather you not praise the whiskered bastard who ruined her life." Death held up a hand right as Hermione was about to go on one of her famous rants. "Dumbledore should have been a mentor to Iris, a better one than he was anyways, and she was supposed to grow up with Sirius and Remus as well as being taught by both of them along with Dumbledore as she grew up, but in his hubris he decided to let her be abused over the years and sent her to the Dursley's so she would be malleable and eager to please, along with trusting him as some eccentric grandfather figure, which she fell for, hook, line, and sinker.

Dumbledore knew Sirius was innocent, he knew the Dursley's would abuse her, but he didn't care, because he convinced himself, it was all for the Greater Good, and if he had himself convinced of that, then there was almost no swaying him unless your name was Minerva McGonagall, and even then it hardly worked. He cared less about the well being of everyone as long as they followed his little plan, going so far as to allow Ronald Weasley to love potion Iris here to marry him even though she has two destined soulmates, you Miss Granger, and some girl named Lovegood."

"Wait, I could have a relationship with Luna?" Iris asked.

"No, you already had one, but it was waiting for you to kiss her like you did Miss Granger here, you have a true three way soul bond between you Mistress, Miss Granger here, and Miss Lovegood. You do know what a soul bond is, right?" Death asked, an eyebrow raised and hands clasped together as he looked at them over the table.

"I've read about them, they incredibly rare, but it's a form of bond that is said to be a sort of perfect relationship between two people, or err.. three in this case. It binds the the people together in Heart, Soul, and Magic. It allows the soul bonded to share their magic cores together when they're near each other, along with makes them immune to mind altering potions such as Love potions, including Amortentia, Jealousy potions, and makes you more resistant to mind altering curses and charms, like Compulsions and the Imperius Curse. They're incredibly rare though, and the last confirmed soul bond was between Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel in the 1300s." Hermione answered, sounding like she had regurgitated the passage from a book.

"That is correct, it doesn't count as marriage or anything silly like that though, so don't worry about that, but it is extremely useful." Death said, noticing the confused expressions on the two people's faces, "What? You both need to learn this."

"Why?" Iris asked, "We're dead, you're making it sound like we're going back or something, I don't understand the need to know all of this." Death chuckled, which sounded remarkably like a death rattle.

"You are going back though, the Creator requires you to do so" he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your destiny was meddled in and made almost impossible to actually get it done correctly. Your life wasn't supposed to be so bad, and you were supposed to be partially emancipated at age eleven when you entered Gringotts, to allow you limited access to your family vaults, the Head of House vault, and allow YOU to appoint your proxy on the Wizengamot, as Albus Dumbledore is a meddling bastard and decided that as your _illegal_ magical guardian, he decided he'd rather screw you over, and use your seat to keep a lot of "Traditions" in place. You'll also need to unseal your parent's wills, as you have the right to do so when you take up your Head of House ring, I'd do that immediately and use that to get yourself out of Privet Drive and off someplace much nicer than there."

"Wait...you're sending Iris and I...back in time?" Hermione asked, her brain clearly running on overdrive trying to figure out the possibilities and the consequences of doing so. Death simply nodded. "I'm going to guess it's absolutely nothing like a Time Turner then?" Death shook his head this time. "So, are we going to be in the bodies of whatever age we were when you send us back?" Death nodded this time. "Oh." Hermione finished lamely, as if expecting some sort of extremely long, unnecessary explanation on how they were going to be going back in time, and how it would explain all sorts of other complicated things that would blow all that wizards and witches knew of time travel out of the water.

"We can't send you back as you are now, as that would cause uncomfortable questions, you'll be going back to 25th August 1991, just before your first year at Hogwarts, I would recommend you both grab yourselves some extra reading material to explain your knowledge of magic, along with books on things like Legillimency, We're going to be gifting you with Master Occlumens status, to allow you to shield your mind from certain nosy people who don't care about your privacy and I absolutely refuse to return the Horcrux in your head, I waited seventeen years, and I'm not waiting that long for it again.

Also, when it comes to ruddy Death Eaters, don't stun them, you're lucky to be alive if all you do is stun them, dismember or kill, I can promise you that killing someone doesn't mean you're going to dark. Albus Dumbledore's stun only policy is what started the whole problem anyways, if he played for keeps like he should have, it would have made a lot of problems non existent, like certain people paying the government off to get out of trouble and continue being in charge of society. Also, Iris, you'll be having quite the surprise waiting for you when you return, they'll be extremely useful. You'll find them on your desk when you awaken.

Oh! One more thing before we send you back, since you're technically overage, at least your soul is anyways, the Trace won't work on you, so have fun with underage magic!" Death rose from the table and beckoned them to the door, letthing them out and walking them a little further down the hallway, stopping at what looked like a conference room door. Death opened the door, but instead of a conference room, it looked like some sort of pure white portal, beckoning them through. "It's sort of like a reverse Veil of Death, so uhhh have fun with that, well off you go!" Death then pushed both Iris and Hermione through before they could argue and sent their souls flying back to their past.

* * *

 **A/N So, I decided to give myself a go at a "Potter dies, goes back in time" fanfic, mostly because hey, why not, and also because I'm effing bored so hey! Let's see how this goes. Please Read and Review, I'd love to hear opinions on this, and maybe get a beta reader to help me out with it in the future! Until next time!**


	2. Y1: Obligatory shopping chapter

Iris awoke with a groan, she scooted around in her a bed, and rubbed her eyes while she reached for her glasses.

"Mmm, 'Mione, I had the weirdest dream last night, I castrated Ron, and I killed Molly for murdering you but it killed me as well, then we talked to Death and he sent us back in time, weird right?" Iris said as she reached for beside her bed for her glasses, only to find that it wasn't where it normally was.

"Ron? Did you move my glasses?" Iris finally found them on a desk and put them on and realized exactly where she was.

 _Oh crap, it wasn't a dream..._

She was in fact, around a foot shorter than normal, she was clad in an ill fitting hand me down nightgown from Aunt Petunia, and she was standing in the smallest bedroom in Privet Drive, surrounded by Dudley's broken toys. She shook her head to get the rest of the cobwebs out of her system before looking around for a rubber band to use as a hair tie, to get her unruly black Potter hair under control, finally finding one under bed she pulled it into a ponytail and looked over to see what Death meant by the "Surprise" on her desk. She held back a shriek of surprise so she wouldn't awaken the Dursleys.

Sitting on the desk in front of her were her invisibility cloak and the Elder Wand, along with a little note with it.

 _Mistress,_

 _I figured you would rather have the Cloak now instead of waiting until Christmas, it is also free of any and all revealing and tracking charms that made Albus too many names Dumbledore able to see through it. It is part of my cloak after all, and I felt it was insulting to not return it to it's former glory of being the_ _ **TRUE**_ _cloak of invisibility. Now anything short of running into you will make sure you're undetected, as a Manipulative Old Codger once said, Use it well._

 _I've also went ahead and given you my wand, it's always nice to have a backup, and it's charmed so only you and Miss Granger know what it truly is, Albus has a ripoff that will under perform, but at the same time it looks perfect, he won't know the difference. I would reccommend using your Holly wand for most things, but save this for when you need a bit more power, a troll and a certain turban wearing teacher come to mind. I didn't send you the stone for obvious reasons, you'll need to go find that one yourself, have fun and do try to inform at least one person (Preferably a teacher) outside of Luna, Neville and Sirius the truth of your situation._

 _-Death_

She set the note down and almost squealed for joy, she had her cloak in all it's glory! Her father was going to be so proud of her for using it a whole lot more than she did the first time through. Maybe she would get hold of the map earlier this time, she would definitely be studying Animagi so she would do her father, dogfather, and her honorary uncle proud and become a true Marauder. She really didn't want to wait three years to meet Remus again, she DEFINITELY wasn't waiting three years to break Sirius out, he was getting free the first chance she got, and she would make sure he was actually free this time. Pettigrew wasn't going to ruin her chance at a family!

She gave herself a little shake to get those thoughts out of her mind and quickly tested how her magic felt, she was incredibly surprised to find that her magic felt the same as it did when she was seventeen, and so decided to try apparition. She dressed in an old sun dress that almost made her look like a walking curtain, brushed her fringe in front of her scar, grabbed a baseball cap from one of the piles of Dudley's broken toys, and focused on a small back alley near the Leaky Cauldron. After running through the 'Three Ds' she felt the all too familiar sensation of being sucked through a tube, and quickly found herself standing in the alleyway a block away from the Cauldron. She ducked out of the alley and quickly made her way inside and then back out of the Cauldron before she fished her wand out of the folds of her dress and entered the Alley.

 _First things first, I need to make a stop at Ollivanders and purchase a couple of wand holsters._

She ducked inside the old man's shop and was immediately set upon by a curious, and non tortured at the hands Voldemort, Ollivander.

"Ahh Miss Potter, I didn't think I'd see you again so soon, something wrong with your wand already?" Ollivander fixed her with a stern and piercing look as if reprimanding her with his pale eyes. Iris quickly shook her head in a negative, before informing him of her purpose here.

"Mr. Ollivander, I'm just here for two wand holsters, preferably quick draw ones, and a jar of polish please" Iris really hoped he didn't think too deeply into her purchase, she really didn't want to lie to him. Thankfully Ollivander gathered up the requested items and shooed her off without asking any questions other than if she wanted her purchases shrunk.

Iris planned on going to Gringotts next, but before doing so ducked between two shops and transfigured her dress into robes, and her cap into a pointed hat before strolling confidently up to the bank and nodding to the two door guards before entering the bank and finding the teller with the shortest line.

"Name?" The Goblin grunted without looking up from his books.

"Iris Lily Potter" she said in a low, but confident tone. The goblin glanced up, Iris pushed her hat upwards and revealed her scar before the goblin grunted and looked her in the eye.

"What may Gringotts do for you Miss Potter?" the Goblin asked with a far more respectful tone than before.

"Well first, I'd like to request a new key for my trust vault, my previous has been held by someone I don't trust, and I need access to it. I'd also like to take an inheritance test and speak with the Account Manager for the Potter Family if possible."

The goblin grunted again before pushing a rune on his desk causing a goblin she recognized to come running towards her. "Griphook, take this one to the Account Manager Ripclaw." The goblin said, before shooing Iris after the goblin who was now walking towards the doors at the back of the main floor.

They walked down multiple different hallways, each one getting her more and more lost until finally Griphook stopped in front of a door that simply had 'Ripclaw, Account Manger' labeled on it. He knocked three short times and was answered quickly by a gruff "Enter!" Griphook opened the door, ushered Iris through and closed it softly behind her.

Ripclaw looked up from his ledgers and Iris saw a spark of recognition in his eyes. He got up pulled out a large block of gold from a drawer behind his desk and then pulled out a small penknife. "Miss Potter, you wanted a new Vault Key correct?" With Iris' nod he handed her the knife and pushed the gold brick closer to her. "Please prick your finger with the knife and bleed onto the brick, once you do so, your new key will emerge and your old key will be rendered useless, this will cost five galleons that will be removed from your vault." Iris nodded and took the small knife. She poked her finger and with the barest wince, and let three drops of blood fall onto the brick. The blood looked like it had been absorbed by the brick as it sunk into it, and a few seconds later, a small golden key rose out of the brick which Ripclaw picked up and presented to Iris.

"You also hinted you wanted an inheritance test as well Miss Potter?" Ripclaw stated more than asked, as he reached into yet another drawer and procured a bowl, another knife, this one covered in runes, a quill, and a piece of parchment. "For this you will use this knife," he motioned to the wickedly sharp silver blade he had put in front of her "to cut your palm open, and drop blood into the bowl until the blood turns gold, at which point, you will then put the quill's tip into the bowl, before setting it over the parchment, and allowing it to write out the vaults you have the right to. Do you understand?" Iris nodded, "Good you may begin."

Iris took the knife, and sliced open her left palm, this one hurt a lot more than the small one she used to procure her new vault key, so she put up an effort to not show weakness. She sat and watched as her hand bled for about two minutes before the bowl's contents turned gold and her wound magically healed itself. At this, Iris did as she said, and set the quill tip in the bowl, allowing it to soak up the blood before setting it over the parchment. Within seconds it began to write furiously:

 _Iris Lily Potter DOB: 31 July 1980_

 _Mother: Lily Evans Potter DOB: 30 January 1960 Deceased: 31 October 1981_

 _Father: James Henry Potter DOB: 27 March 1960 Deceased: 31 October 1981_

 _Heiress Apparent: Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter_

 _Heiress Apparent: Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell_

 _Heiress Apparent (by right of conquest): Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin_

Ripclaw looked at the parchment with unadulterated glee, the thought of being in charge of not only one, but two of the oldest accounts at Gringotts made him ecstatic with the mere thought of how much gold he'd be in charge of! This might get him a promotion to Senior Account Manager!

Iris looked at the parchment, her eyes widening "Sir, I have access to all of these vaults?" Iris asked uncertainly Ripclaw shook his head slightly before speaking.

"Not at the moment Miss Potter, but I believe your parents had a will they wanted read when you were eleven, but it was sealed by the Ministry for some reason, thankfully, Gringotts' has the right to read the official will and execute it's wishes when it comes to the Anicent and Noble familes and above. He pulled a rolled up scroll of parchment out of his desk. "Shall we?" Iris nodded, clearly excited to hear his mother and father's last wishes. Ripclaw broke the seal and cleared his throat before speaking.

 **I, Lord James Henry Potter, and I Lady Lily Evans Potter declare in sound mind and body, our last will and testament. This will hereby cancels all previous wills we have penned and accurately represents our last wishes.**

 **To Sirius Orion Black, sworn godfather of our dear daughter Iris, we leave guardianship of Iris Lily Potter and a monthly stipend of one thousand (1,000) galleons to spoil our little girl rotten.**

 **To Remus John Lupin, we leave James' wardrobe and five hundred thousand (500,000) galleons to help with your "furry little problem" and all problems that arise due to it.**

 **To Peter Paul Pettigrew, If we died at Voldemort's hand, we leave you nothing but the knowledge that we hope you get Kissed or your traitorous behind kicked through the Veil. If we were to die of more natural causes we leave you the same five hundred thousand (500,000) galleons we left Remus.**

 **The remainder of our estate, except for Potter Manor is to be frozen and static until such a time Iris can unfreeze the assets and take the Head of House Ring at age eleven, and appoint the official proxy for the Potter seat.**

 **To Iris Lily Potter, we leave our best wishes along with the rest of our estate and hope you grow up into a powerful witch. We love you, and know you will make us proud. Make sure you're properly emancipated after this reading sweetheart, we love you!**

 **If Sirus Orion Black finds himself unable to raise our daughter, we leave guardianship to:**

 **Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom - sworn godmother of Iris Lily Potter**

 **Remus John Lupin - Friend of the Potters**

 **Peter Paul Pettigrew (Unless we died under Fidelius)**

 **Amelia Susan Bones - Friend of the Potters**

 **Andromeda and Ted Tonks - Friend of the Potters**

 **Under no circumstances is Iris to be left with the Dark Families (Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Mulciber, Rosier, Yaxley, etc.) or Lily's sister and her husband Petunia Evans Dursley, and Vernon Dursley.**

 **Witnessed by:**

 **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot**

 **Sirius Orion Black, Sworn godfather of Iris Lily Potter**

 **Account Manager Ripclaw, Potter accounts manger.**

Iris sat in silence as Ripclaw rolled the will up and set it aside and stayed silent until Ripclaw cleared his throat to get her attention. "I take it you'll want your Head of House Potter ring Miss Potter?" Iris nodded as Ripclaw tapped a rune then barked something at the goblin who entered. He returned five minutes later with a small rectangular box with the Potter family crest, a stylized P with two swords forming a cross emblazoned upon it. He flicked it open and inside sat a ring, the Potter famly crest once again upon it, surrounded by small diamonds that sparkled in the torchlight. "Put this on Miss Potter, and you'll be granted access to the Head of House vault and limited access to your family vault, you'll be able to take heirlooms and books out, and invest the money in the vault, but you won't be allowed the money until you're thirteen since you are the last of your line." Iris gingerly picked up the ring and slowly placed it over her right ring finger and watched in awe as the ring glowed and resized itself to her finger.

"Would you like to visit your Head of House vault Lady Potter?" Ripclaw asked, Iris could only nod, she didn't trust her voice just yet. Ripclaw called Griphook back in and sent him off with Iris to her Head vault.

The ride to her new vault was just as exhilarating as it always was when she went to visit her vault, she walked over to the huge brass door and pressed her ring against it, causing the giant metal door to open with a BOOM. The inside of the vault wasn't like her trust vault with a pile of gold laying in the middle of it, this vault was the same size as the trust vault, but it had shelves upon shelves of tomes and a small chest laying in the center. Iris walked inside and read the spines of the books she was looking at. They seemed to all be Account holdings and investments of the Potter Accounts. Iris quickly grabbed the most recent one that added the holdings her father had made to the accounts.

 **Daily Prophet - 30%**

 **Nimbus Racing Broom Company - 50%**

 **Cleansweep Broom Company - 40%**

 **Comet Trading Company - 30%**

 **Quality Quidditch Supplies - 20%**

 **International Quidditch League - 10%**

Her father seemed to love Quidditch just as much as she did, and the thirty percent ownership of the _Daily Prophet_ could come in handy if they tried to slander her again, and the fifty percent ownership of Nimbus and thirty percent of Cleansweep would come in handy with getting brooms for the Gryffindor team, as there was no way she was missing out on Quidditch, if Draco Malfoy could buy his way onto the Quidditch team, then Iris could just as easily buy her team a new set of broomsticks for Gryffindor _after_ she made the team on her own talent. If she had a say in it, she would make the Quidditch Cup a permanent fixture for Professor McGonagall for the next seven years.

Finally, with a great deal of trepidation, Iris slowly opened the chest, half expecting something to come out and bite her hand as she swung it open. Inside, was a familiar square of old parchment, three communication mirrors (Unfortunately paired to different mirrors than the ones present), assorted boxes that undoubtedly held previous Lord and Lady Potter's wands, and a small black journal called, _Mischief Managed: a guide to our success._ It was a journal filled with different pranks, their plans to pull them off, and her father's Animagus transformation notes. Iris held the book reverently as she placed her dad's copy of the map, and the journal into her satchel she brought with her and walked out of the vault, slamming shut behind her.

"Just my trust vault now please, thank you Griphook" Iris said as she climbed into the cart.

Twenty minutes later, Iris walked back into the sunlight of the Alley, her money bag bulging with galleons, sickles, and knuts, and Dudley's thrown away wallet bursting with muggle money. What followed was an excruciatingly long time in Madame Malkins' in which she purchased a wardrobe's worth of robes that weren't just Hogwarts day wear, a set of formal robes in green to match her eyes, and two extra pairs of shoes to go with her robes. Followed by that, she ran into Flourish and Blotts to grab extra books on Legilimency, Advanced Transfiguration, and that year's seventh year book list. After shrinking them down, she quickly realized she would be needing a new trunk. After stuffing all of the shrunk packages into her robe pockets she trudged back down the alley to Truckle's Trunks, and headed inside.

Fifteen minutes later, Iris walked out of the store with a brand new, Traveler five compartment trunk, with space expansion charms, permanent feather light charms, and a shrinking rune attached to the lid. She had unshrunk her robes, and placed them in the first compartment, her books in the second compartment, her potions ingredients and supplies would go in the third, and she would use the fourth for her other school supplies, leaving the fifth for additional storage. She shrunk down her trunks and made for the Cauldron, where she ate lunch and made her way into Muggle London before heading off to a clothes store there for her new muggle wardrobe.

Iris apparated back to her room in Number 4 Privet Drive after a long day of shopping, she had gotten an automatic winding watch, so she would have a more discreet way of checking the time outside of the _tempus_ spell, bought a better cauldron than the one she'd gotten the first time, because as it turns out, the Slytherins DO have their own special package at the apothecary, so she quickly bought two of them, and had bought a few prank items as well. She figured if she was going to be reliving her Hogwarts years again, she might as well have fun with it, and so decided to play a few pranks, plus it would endear her to the Weasley twins, and that was about the only way she'd forge a friendship with those two outside of Quidditch. She sent off a note to Hermione detailing her trip to the Alley that day and went to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up in a daze, which was odd because normally Hermione Granger woke up at precisely six A.M rearing to go. However, this morning Hermione Granger sat up in her nice cozy bed, in her nice blue colored room, in her nice two story house, in her nice neighborhood in Crawley.

Which meant that whole death thing wasn't a dream.

Hermione quickly got her breathing under control and cursed her younger mind for letting her emotions run wild. She meditated silently to get her breathing and her emotions back down to acceptable levels and practiced lowering and raising her Occlumency shields. She continued doing this and mentally preparing herself for the inevitable when she heard a knock on her door. Hermione jumped out of her meditative state with a small shriek and called for the person knocking to come in. Her smile lit up her face when she saw her mother Emma, asking her if she was going to come down and eat breakfast.

Hermione quickly got up, streaked across the room and grabbed her mother in an incredibly tight hug, before bounding down the stairs to do the same to her Dad, Dan. She sat between her parents as they ate breakfast while her parents exchanged amused glances as they ate.

"So, Hermione dear, what's got you all clingy all of a sudden?" Dan asked, smiling behind his coffee mug as he wrapped his free arm around his daughter.

Hermione looked up at her Dad and quickly made a lie that would be undoubtedly convincing, "I'm going to go away to Hogwarts for three and a half months, I want to spend as much time with you as I can" she sad in a voice as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dan smiled, hugged his daughter, and kissed her on the forehead as he got up and headed towards the door.

"Well, we'll be sure to have a movie marathon or some such before you head off to that magic castle of yours, as long as you don't forget about us muggles young lady" Dan said in a mock stern tone, Hermione squealed and hugged her Dad as he swung her through the air allowing her to kiss him on the cheek before she ran and hugged and kissed her mother goodbye as well. The elder Grangers then left the house for their dental practice.

Hermione heaved a huge sigh of relief as she headed up to her room to get dressed and prepare for a trip to Diagon Alley, she may have a lot of extra knowledge but she desperately needed the books to prove it, plus some extra books on topics she didn't get to explore last time, and maybe a book or two on customs and tradition, maybe a law book...she'd just have to see once she got there. As she got ready to apparate to the alley near the Leaky Cauldron she spied a small money bag on the desk that wasn't there when she awoke, under it was a small folded piece of parchment. She checked her jumper's pockets and found the one she had stored in her trunk so she cautiously approached the bag and cast multiple revealing charms on it and the letter, revealing on the spell used to seal the letter, and an expansion charm on the bag. She levitated the note over to her, casting an advanced revealing charm, just to be positive and broke the seal once she was sure it wasn't hostile. She unfolded the note and read it, hoping it would explain why there was a money bag sitting on her desk.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I took the liberty of...shall we say appropriating a large sum of gold to sate your need for the extra books, both to explain your knowledge and for extras to expand your intelligence._

 _Don't worry about stealing it, I "borrowed" it from a Mrs. Lestrange._

 _\- Death_

Hermione set the note down and opened the bag, she found what must have been five hundred galleons waiting for her inside of it. This was enough for a lot of new books plus a large trunk with built in library to make it even better! Oh, she was going to enjoy this shopping spree.

She could only hope Iris was doing the same.

* * *

 **A/N After the awesome reception of chapter one, I decided to hurry up and work on chapter two, the next chapter will have the Hogwarts Express, but I did feel the need to get this out there. Next up Hermione and Iris' reunion, escaping the Weasleys, and Iris' ride home.**

 **Making her the actual Heir of Slytherin in this story is simply because I wanted an extra thing to tack onto her Inheritance test. I couldn't add House Black to it yet, as Sirius at this point in time wouldn't know he was the rightful Lord Black.**

 **Yes, Iris will be playing a few pranks (Especially on Filch, Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson and eventually spreading it out to wider areas.).**

 **EDIT: I've changed James' middle name, as his parents were Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, not Charlus and Dorea like I originally thought.**


	3. Y1: Trains and Hats

The last few days before the Hogwarts Express left for Scotland passed by in a daze for the Girl-Who-Lived. She had read just about every book she'd bought and cast an absolute crap ton of magic, just to enjoy the fact she could cast magic. In a show of good faith to Dudley that magic wasn't evil, she'd cast a quick _Finite Incantatem_ on her cousin's pig tail, and gave him a bag of chocolate frogs, warning him it was just a spell, and that he wasn't eating real frogs. She didn't really blame Dudley for his pigheadedness anymore, she blamed her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

So, Iris made sure she placed a Muggle Repelling Charm she'd learned from one of the seventh year NEWT level Charms books and cast it at the television, and all the sweets in the house, leaving Aunt Petunia to have to make meat and vegetables with fruit for dessert until she went to the shop and bought more, just so she could repeat the process over and over again.

But, the 1st of September had come, so Iris apparated close to King's Cross Station at precisely Ten o' clock, so she would be able to hide herself in the hustle and bustle of the crowd on the platform and allow her to setup the Wizard Notice-Me-Not that Hermione had used on the Horcrux hunt. She settled into her compartment, and was leafing through a copy of _Which Broomstick_ she'd picked up from the trolley and was trying to decide what broomsticks to buy the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She'd just decided on Nimbus 2001s for herself and the Chasers, and was debating on the Cleansweep Eight or the Comet 260 for Oliver and the twins (As a stock owner and the bleeding Girl-Who-Lived she could order the new broomstick models early, eat that Malfoy!) when she heard the compartment door open, she looked up just in time to crushed in a Hermi-hug from her best friend/girlfriend/soulmate whatever Hermione was to her. They still had to discuss that at some point.

"Iris! I missed you! You won't believe what I found when I woke up in my room the day we came back! Death stole from the Lestrange's Vault at Gringotts! I bought a huge library trunk, and practically filled it and I still have hundreds of galleons left! It's amazing! I'm glad we came back now! I get more time to read things I never got the time to! Oh it's so wonderful and you won't believer some of the books I got Iris! Laws, traditions, Runes, DADA, Charms..." Hermione's tirade was cut off by Iris' lips on hers, the emerald tendril of magic mingling with the chocolate one once again as the soul bond established itself.

"Breathe 'Mione" Iris said with a smirk at Hermione's breathless expression on her face. Hermione's smile lit up the compartment as the two sat down in their seats. "I got a few books on law and such as well, plus NEWT level stuff, for the year we missed. I'm going to enjoy at least the last three years at Hogwarts, I'm not gonna sit there and listen to Umbridge chew me out for being a lying attention seeking nutter, nor am I going to get words carved into my hand with a blood quill. You can keep the top spot, Miss Brightest Witch of our Age, but I'm totally taking second, and I'm getting lots of NEWTs, especially DADA, I want a mastery in that." Iris smiled at the proud expression on Hermione's face for finally applying herself in her classes. "I'm still going to play Quidditch though, you're not taking my Quidditch. I'm already arranging buying the newest broomsticks for the team anyways" Iris smiled as Hermione's face twisted into distaste for a split second.

"You're not _buying_ your way onto the team, are you Iris?" Hermione asked, a stern expression on her face.

"Of course not! I'm buying the brooms for the teams because I _want to_ if I get on the team and can still have my own Nimbus 2001, more power to me." Iris said, a smug smile adorning her face. Hermione cocked her head to the side, a calculating look on her face.

"Iris, the Nimbus 2001 comes out next year, surely you meant the 2000?" She asked, looking at Iris as if she was daft, which she would have to be to forget that, considering their Master Occlumency they were gifted gave them perfect recall. Iris smirked in response.

"I own fifty percent of Nimbus Racing Broom Company Hermione, that plus I'm the Girl-Who-Lived, I have arranged for four Nimbus 2001s to be delivered to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and three Cleansweep Eights for the beaters and keeper. I own forty percent of Cleansweep Broomstick Company, so I could wrangle that as well. I'm rather proud of myself honestly, Malfoy won't stand a chance, especially in third year when I just bloody purchase my own Firebolt over waiting for Sirius to send me one, IF he sends me one, because I plan on getting him out as soon as possible. If Malfoy flaunts his wealth, I'm flaunting mine" Iris smirked smugly at the look on Draco's face when Gryffindor got new top of the line, yet to be released brooms. Hermione cocked her head to the side again though, biting her lip in concentration before she spit out her next question.

"Why not just seven Nimbus 2001s or seven Cleansweep Eights?" Iris made several ' _tch_ ' noises at Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now now now Hermione, the Nimbus 2001 is a fast broom, perfect for a seeker or a chaser, but a Cleansweep Eight has more precision and control while still having a good amount of speed, much better for a Keeper like Wood or a Beater like the Weasleys where you need to make precise turns and brake quickly. It would indeed be amazing for them to own a Nimbus, but at the same time, it'd be stupid for them to use one in my opinion." Iris explained it patiently, as if describing something to a particularly impatient child.

Hermione shook her head as she absorbed this information, " I don't know why I asked honestly, I may be book smart, but the second you start speaking about broomsticks, it goes over my head." Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door of one of the only two other people permitted through the notice-me-not field Iris had set up, and it was the face of someone she'd wanted to see again anyway.

"Have any of you seen a toad? His name's Trevor, he keeps getting away from me!" Neville moaned, seeing him small and defeated over a toad after watching him face down Lord Voldemort was a bit saddening, but still a good occasion.

"I haven't seen him, but I can go ask a prefect to summon him, I'll be right back, just sit here for a moment, okay?" Iris smiled kindly as she waved him in then moved silently out of the compartment to summon the toad back to her. " _Accio Trevor the Toad!_ " she whispered as the toad came flying down the corridor to smack her in the chest, Iris held him out in one hand before ducking back into her compartment and plopping the Toad down on Neville's lap. "There ya go, so what's your name?" Iris asked innocently, ' _I've got to befriend him this time, can't let him get to fourth year before I notice him!'_

Neville stammered for a moment before getting his words to come out coherently, "N- Neville L-Longbottom, pleasure to meet you, what's yours?" He asked almost fearfully, as if they'd kick him out for having the audacity to ask her name.

Iris smiled at the young timid Neville that would grow up to be the brave one she'd seen a little over a week ago. "I'm Iris, and this is my friend, Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you Neville" she smiled sweetly at him while Hermione offered her hand to shake as the two quickly got off onto easier topics.

"So Neville do you like Quidditch?" Iris asked, this seemed to be a good question to ask as Neville's face lightened up quite a bit at this question.

"Of course I like Quidditch! It's amazing! I wish I knew how to fly so I could join the house team to whatever house I join next year," Neville's face fell, "but my gram says I'll just break my fool neck if she lets me on a broom" and just like that Neville's mood went back to self pity after a short burst of happiness, luckily Hermione knew exactly how to get him out of this rut."

"So Neville, are you any good at Herbology? The subject looks interesting, but I don't know if I'll be any good at it." If the look on Neville's face when asked about Quidditch made him less morose, this one made him almost ecstatic. He looked at Hermione with a blinding smile that put the light in the compartment to shame.

"I'm great at Herbology! I've got a greenhouse of my own at home, Gram said if I do really good on my exams, she'll let me build a new one and fill it with more exotic plants!"And just like that, the two were off,

Iris listened to them talk about Herbology and such as she sat quietly and read different books, alternating from traditions for her to use against Malfoy, and how to use their lower status and wealth compared to the Potters to her advantage. Just because she couldn't touch it yet, didn't mean she couldn't use it against the prat. She went from books about being a pampered little snob who used her money and status to gloat over everyone, to NEWT level books on DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration, and finally settled on her father's journal, especially the animagus notes.

 _"I'm going to have to copy these notes for Hermione later, she won't let me rest until I do"_ Iris thought to herself as she committed them to memory. " _Something to do when we've finished our incredibly easy homework_ " The trolley witch stopped by a few minutes into her reading and instead of the whole cart, she simply bought a couple of frogs, a Cauldron Cake, Pumpkin Pasty and a bottle of Pumpkin Juice. Iris had fun watching Draco keep passing by their compartment as she munched down on her food and returned to her reading not long afterwards.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and before too long, the announcement came out they would be pulling into Hogsmeade station in five minutes rang through the car. Iris got up, smoothed the wrinkles out of her robes and walked through the train to the exit to head for the boats with Hermione and Neville. Her smile was blinding when she saw, heads and shoulders over everyone else screaming for the first years, her first friend, Hagrid.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Ya alright there, Iris?" Hagrid boomed, pointing at Iris as she waved at the half giant as the three worked their way through the crowd before following Hagrid down the muddy slippery slope. "You'll get yer firs' view of Hogwarts in jus' a sec!" Hagrid hollered over the students as they turned the bend and were treated to the sight of the castle in all of it's glory.

"It's good to be home" Iris whispered to Hermione as they climbed into a boat,beckoning Neville in and were joined by a nervous looking Susan Bones. Iris smiled at the new person in the boat, getting a shy half smile from Susan. "Hi I'm Iris, nice to meet you" Iris said with a small smile.

Susan gave small wave "Susan Bones, nice to meet you too."

"So, what house do you want to be in Susan? Hermione and I are hoping for Gryffindor." Iris smiled as they ducked under the ivy and docked in the cave.

"I'm hoping for Gryffindor like my parents or Hufflepuff like my Auntie, It doesn't matter which." She replied as they disembarked and made their way up the steps to the door, where Hagrid banged on the door three times with his large fist. "I think they'd be proud of me either way. So, any idea how the Sorting goes?" Susan asked as they waited for the door to open. Iris shook her head at this question.

"I'm newer to this than you, my muggle relatives raised me and didn't want me to know about magic, for all I know we have to duel." Iris giggled when Susan's face turned slightly pink. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it'll be fine. It's not like they expect us to go up there and start transfiguring tables into Pigs or anything like that. We'll be fine!" Iris said confidently. Hermione and Iris had decided it best not to give away the Sorting, it wouldn't do to have people asking how a Muggle-born and a Half-blood muggle-raised witch knew it, yet the little pure blood ponces didn't.

The rest of their conversation was cut off when the door was opened soon by the familiar stern face of Professor Minerva McGonagall as she led them inside and gave her customary speech about your house being family, causing Iris to have to hold back a snort in fear of getting in trouble. She soon walked through the doors to prepare for the Sorting ceremony, leaving the first years to whisper to each other and freak out about the Sorting.

"I heard it really hurts!"

"I bet they give you a test."

"My brother said you have to wrestle a troll!"

Iris tuned them out as she and Hermione stood still and confident, waiting for the Professor to walk back through the door and call them through when she heard an incredibly unwelcome voice.

"So, Iris Potter has come to Hogwarts" Malfoy sneered, as if believing he was above the Heiress Apparent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Iris immediately raised her Occlumency shields to full strength to allow herself to stay emotionless and looked down her nose at the pale boy.

"Yes Heir Malfoy I have, is it any of your business what I am doing?" Iris asked in a superior tone. Malfoy turned pink at this.

"I'm just offering help and advice, Potter, you'll find some wizarding families are _better_ than others," he looked over and sneered at Neville, Susan and Hermione, who wasn't paying him any attention before bringing his attention back to Iris, "it wouldn't do to have you hanging around the wrong sort, I can help you there." He thrust out his hand at the girl, to which she sniffed and turned her head away, causing Draco to turn slightly red in the face.

"Oh yes Heir Malfoy, I'm sure the _Magical_ House of Malfoy can offer me so much more than the long standing alliance between the Ancient and Most Noble Houses of Potter and Longbottom, an alliance I intend to restore the moment I turn thirteen. Not to mention the more recent alliance between the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and the Ancient and Noble House of Bones. I don't need your idea of the right sort Malfoy, I can figure that out on my own." Draco's face turned red at this, while Neville's cheeks turned pink, Susan giggled, and Hermione suppressed a snicker. Iris turned away from the young boy and immediately smirked at his reaction.

Iris went back to chatting quietly with Hermione, ironing over the details of their Sorting, and quickly agreed that they would be asking for Gryffindor, and then asking the Hat to place Luna there, they were discussing what to do about Ron and were quickly interrupted by the very person they were hoping to avoid, _"I hope this doesn't go too bad..oh who am I kidding it's Ron, of course it will, maybe just maybe I'll give him a chance,we do both love Quidditch, and as far as I know, it's his mother who forced him to drug me, maybe if I include him just a bit he'll not be as bad."_

"Hey there, are you really Iris Potter?" Ron asked, a little over awed at meeting the Girl-Who-Lived. Iris simply nodded and stayed quiet, Ron's ears turned pink as he realized it was getting awkward. "I'm Ron Weasley, nice to meet you, do you know anything about the Sorting? Fred, that's one of my brothers, said we have to wrestle a troll! I don't believe him though, him and my other brother George, that's his twin, are always joking around. Gave me a phony spell to change my rat yellow, they don't have a serious bone in their body." Iris so sorely wanted to make a joke about the Marauders, but at this point in time Sirius was still in Azkaban and presumed guilty. Iris nodded and turned towards eleven year old Ron, the Ron she'd assumed had been her best friend, the Ron she'd actually come to see as a brother, before he'd drugged her with Love potions. She sorely wanted to think Ron would never do such a thing, and eleven year old Ron definitely wouldn't, he'd call his mum mental before even considering it. He might be worth saving if they could squash that bloody jealousy out of his system.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I'm just as new to this as you are, newer in fact. I lived with my muggle relatives who didn't want me to know about magic. I would assume it's simple though, I read that trolls and such are a challenge, even to a fully matured wizard. I'd bet it's nothing dangerous, at least I don't think it would be" this didn't seem to make him feel better, so Iris quickly changed the subject to steer his mind onto a much easier topic. "So, do you like Quidditch?" Iris asked innocently, and this seemed to remove all tension from the boy as they talked about Quidditch and broomsticks before McGonagall came through and had them go line up and follow her into the Great Hall. Hermione used this occassion to strike up a quiet conversation.

"What were you doing talking to _Ron_?" Hermione asked out of the corner of her mouth in a low whisper. Iris shrugged and replied in the same manner.

"This is an eleven year old Ron who thinks that liking girls in a romantic way is mental, and really only thinks about Quidditch and food. I'm hoping if we stamp out his jealousy, that he'll be salvageable. I don't think he'll go along with the Love potion plot if we act as a positive influence on him. He's not evil Hermione, just misled." That was as far as their conversation got, as their past, and future Head of House started calling names.

"Abbot, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall announced, the Hat went on her head, and it deliberated before shouting.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Professor McGonagall called the next few students, but Iris paid them no mind, she began paying attention again when she heard "Bones, Susan!" cried out. She wanted to see if she'd managed to influence her decision by meeting her before she was Sorted. The hat deliberated on it's decision for a long few moments before it reached it's decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Iris clapped, she'd wanted to be better friends with Susan Bones in the last time line, now was her chance! She'd get to actually be friends with the girl, and that's at least one person that wouldn't proclaim her as the "Heir of Slytherin" or call her a "psychopathic nutcase" or anything of the sort.

Iris tuned out the Sorting once again until she saw the Hat argue with Hermione, her face screwed up in concentration, before it finally agreed and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!". Iris let out a squeal of delight and waited anxiously to be sorted, she watched Longbottom get on the stool and be sorted into Gryffindor, and then watched Malfoy get on the stool and this time it actually deliberated on it's decision, rather than basically refuse to be on it's head. Malfoy concentrated as hard as he could, and finally the Hat called out in what can only be considered disappointment:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy strode over to the Slytherin table, rather satisfied with himself as the Sorting continued for a few more minutes before Professor McGonagall cried out "Potter, Iris!" Iris took a deep breath, walked towards the Hat with a confident stride, feeling braver than she actually did. She sat down on the stool and felt the Hat slide over her head and waited for it to start talking in her ear.

" _Hmmm yes, you're Miss Granger's soul mate in all this. I see, ooohh very interesting, I see you discovered Albus' plots, very good very good. It's especially noble you think you can save your past, or shall I say future friend? Hmm, I see what you want, and it does indeed match you to a 'T'.'_

 _"Wait, may I show you something? It's a friend who's coming next year, I think she's more of a Gryffindor than a Ravenclaw, and when she was a Ravenclaw she was constantly bullied because she's different. Please look through my memories of Luna Lovegood, I always thought she was a much better Gryffindor. Yeah she's smart, but she's also incredibly brave and noble when the time calls for it, at least consider it?"_ Iris thought quickly as she tried to influence the Hat to let Luna be a lion instead of a 'Claw this time around. The Hat mad an agreeing noise as it finished going through all of Iris' memories of Luna, and how cruel the 'Claws were to her.

 _"Very well, I shall consider it, but remember I'm the one who does the Sorting here. Now, I think it's time you join you friends in..._ GRYFFINDOR!"

Just like last time when she was Sorted, the Great Hall went quiet for half a second before the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers while the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables clapped in relief that the Girl-Who-Lived wasn't going to the snake pit. A few of the Slytherins actually seemed a bit put out that they didn't get Iris Potter in their House. _"Probably because they were ordered by their parents to try and form an alliance with the House of Potter or to find some way to serve me up to Voldemort."_ Iris thought depressingly as she sat down between Susan Bones and Hermione, and across from Neville. As soon as she sat down, Iris got squished in a hug from Hermione that she returned as they turned their attention back towards the Sorting. Everyone went were they remembered them going last time, Ron got into Gryffindor, and then the sorting ended with Zabini, Blaise getting sent to Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up from his opulent throne and looked down at his students as if a king ruling over his court, and called his "few words" of "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" The food that appeared on the table was just as amazing as Iris remembered and she had to remind herself that she had to be careful, otherwise she'd look like a female Ron when it came to eating. At the end of the Feast, Dumbledore once again mentioned that blasted corridor and Iris could have swore she saw his twinkling blue eyes land on her as he announced it.

"Well now that that's taken care of, prefects please lead our new students to their houses! Good night all and be sure to be here early tomorrow for your schedules and breakfast!" With that, Dumbledore walked out of the side entrance to the Hall and let the prefects lead them to their dorms.

* * *

 **A/N Yay for the Sorting and Hogwarts Express!**

 **I was thinking, that maybe it would be best to hope that maybe, just maybe, Ron was coerced into the Love Potions, the first hint they get of Jealousy or the first hint of a love potion being brewed and Ron's okay with using it, they'll drop him like a bad habit. I just didn't think Iris would be willing to straight up lose one of her first friends like that.**


	4. Y1: Planning, Classes, and Flying

Hermione and Iris walked up the stairs lagging behind the rest of the first years whispering to each other as they went.

"Are we going to the Room of Requirement as soon as we can to work on the lessons that can actually challenge us?" Hermione whispered to Iris as she quickly looked forward to make sure Susan and Neville weren't coming back down the stairs towards them. Iris shrugged as they waited for the Grand Staircase to move once again so that they would actually lead them to the Fat Lady.

"I don't think there's a lesson that can challenge you 'Mione" Iris replied quietly as she snickered at Hermione's blush. "We'll go when we can get away with it tomorrow, we don't have classes until the third, that's Tuesday. It will give us time to plan and decide on what the two of us are going to do these next seven years. I for one plan on getting Sirius out as soon as possible, meeting Remus, getting Pettigrew kissed, and then pranking my way through the rest of our Hogwarts years as I stay comfortably at second place in our year after we take out Voldemort." Iris tapped her chin for a moment in thought, "Well I'll stay second in Potions to piss off Snape, but I am so beating you at Transfiguration, Charms, and DADA" Iris said in a challenging tone as Hermione adopted a determined stare.

"You may beat me in DADA, but I will be top in everything else! I earned my place as the Brightest Witch of our Age and I intend on keeping it!" Hermione harrumphed as Iris giggled when they finally reached the Fat Lady.

Iris smirked in reply, " _Why didn't I pay more attention the first time! I LOVE a challenge, and what better challenge than going against Hermione in academics?"_ They entered the portrait hole, helped Neville get a leg up and enter before spacing out during Pompous Prefect Percy's speech about the House, and where the dorms were only paying attention when he sent them to bed. Hermione and Iris very quickly claimed the two beds at the end of the room right next to each other, with Susan across from them and Fay between them and Parvati and Lavender. After making sure no one was looking the two climbed into Iris' bed before spelling the curtains shut and silencing them to ensure no one heard anything.

"Okay Hermione, we need to talk...about multiple things, actually. Not just our plans to outdo Albus Dumbledore on our NEWTs or to hopefully kill Voldemort that night in the graveyard." Iris took a deep breath and got up all her Gryffindor courage before diving in feet first and blurting the question she desperately wanted to ask to get it out of the way in the first place. "What are we?" Iris quickly looked away, not wanting to see any form of revulsion or rejection in those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

Hermione just cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?" Iris just sighed, really wishing she had clarified better.

"This Soul bond thing, it's supposed to be like some match made in heaven type thing, and I admit I'm attracted to you, you're pretty and you're incredibly smart..." Iris trailed off, her cheeks turning a bright pink as she complimented the witch the feelings for which she had so ruthlessly suppressed as to not be regarded a ' _freak_ ' by her best friend. Iris could have taken anything her "relatives" would throw at her, but if Hermione were to reject her...Iris didn't think she could take it. Hermione looked off to the side as well, her cheeks turning incredibly pink.

"I admit I've been rather...infatuated with you as well. I didn't say anything because you were my first real friend, and I didn't want to run you off...then you took Neville to the Yule Ball, then had that _horrid_ date with Terry Boot, and then you were dosed with love potions by Ron of all people, there was never a chance for me to just tell you." Hermione finished in a rather small voice. Iris looked back up and lifted Hermione's head so they were looking into each other's eyes and gave her a chaste peck on the lips.

"Girlfriends then?" Iris asked with the child like innocence that could only come from having an eleven year old's voice. Hermione returned the kiss and nodded, followed by a Hermi-hug.

"Girlfriends." Hermione replied, smiling and showing a change in Hermione she didn't really expect.

"You fixed your teeth?" Iris asked, amusement dancing in her eyes, Hermione nodded.

"Just an "unfortunate" case of accidental magic I'm afraid" Hermione giggled. "My parents couldn't really complain, I mean, I just saved hours of them applying, tightening, and removing wires and brackets from my teeth." Hermione giggled again, "Saved me a lot of pain as well" she winked as her expression became more serious. "Okay Iris, how are we going to play our classes? I'm planning to be top of the year of course, but do we fail the first couple of attempts at spells and then succeed? Or do we do well from the beginning and see how far ahead we can get?" Hermione's eyes lit up at the thought of being top of the year, while Iris' lit up at the thought of how pissed Snape was going to be when she was better than his precious godson at everything. Iris considered a moment before speaking.

"I think we should "practice" the wand movements and the incantation a little first, but then we should go ahead and finish it. I don't want to waste an hour of just screwing up a first year transfiguration. Especially since I plan on working on mass transfiguration like McGonagall and Dumbledore are good at. I vote we get them done quickly, maybe ten minutes into the practical part of the lesson before we use the rest of that time to start the assigned homework because it's far easier than wasting time with first year homework when we could be becoming animagi, practicing wandless magic, and doing the NEWT level stuff that will actually _challenge us_ over sitting in the common room doing our homework essays." Hermione opened her mouth to interject, but Iris was already sure of what she was going to say, so quickly and efficiently patched the hole in the plan she had seen.

"We'll spend time with our housemates of course. Ron, the twins, Neville, and I intend to be far better friends with Katie, Angelina, and Alicia this time around. I never got around to actually getting to know my fellow teammates all that well. Wood just talked Quidditch, but the girls were actually fun to talk to, they aren't girly girls or gossips like" Iris jerked her head towards the end of the room, "certain other females we share a tower with." Hermione nodded as she absorbed the information and compared it to her memories of her original first year.

"What do we do about Quirrell and the Stone?" Hermione asked, Iris smirked evilly.

"Well, I was thinking when he comes in to 'warn' us about the troll on Halloween you and I will expose him by giving him "medical attention". Forcing Tom's soul out of Quirrell and proving without a doubt that he's not only still alive, no matter how weak, but is looking for a way to come back. So that hopefully I won't be slandered and libeled against our fifth year just in case I can't kill Voldemort in that graveyard. Especially since this time I'll be alone-"

"You will not be going to that graveyard alone Iris Lily Potter! I am going to slink off during the task, and apparate there! I am not going to let you face Voldemort alone again! You almost scared me to death the last time!" Hermione scolded, "Honestly Iris, you would think I'd gotten this noble streak out of you already! Why does it always have to be just you? I am going to be there, by your side whether you bloody well like it or not!" Hermione fumed as she stared defiantly into Iris' eyes, as if just daring her to try and dissuade her from following. Iris for her part just raised her hands in a placating gesture to stop her from screaming at her.

"I meant something more along the lines of saving Cedric, I can't stop you from coming with me. In fact I encourage you to come along! A lot of Death Eaters will show up, and we'll need to deal with them as quickly and efficiently as possible. Something you can help out with while I'm forced to take on Tom. We can plan his demise later though. Let's focus on this year for now. We'll be getting rid of Quirrell on Halloween, which leaves us in no real danger unless you _want_ to steal the Stone and use it to make mountains of gold and out bribe Lucius Malfoy in order to help me force the Ministry into the twentieth century. I'm not a huge fan of my favorite bookworm being treated like a second class citizen because she's a muggle-born witch. Plus, if we make gold with the Stone, sell it in the muggle world, then convert the pounds to galleons under polyjuice or something similar, they can't trace the gold back to us and we force Fudge to be our lapdog!" Iris said in a confident tone that betrayed nothing of her apprehension of the idea. Hermione, however, just looked at her like she had grown two heads. Iris sighed and shook her head.

"Or, we oust Fudge as the Minister, make friends with the next one, ' _and hope it's not Rufus bloody Scrimgeour who gets the job'_. I would personally vote for Amelia Bones, as she's supposed to be one of the most just people in the Ministry, Head of the DMLE or not. We'll just see how things go until then, okay? We can't really afford to mess this up, we'll need to sneak a lot of bribes past Umbridge of course, or we could use the information we have on her to blackmail her into listening to us. Like the fact she's a half-blood that is posing as a _respectable pure-blood_ " she said, spitting the words like it hurt her to do so. Hermione vehemently shook her head in protest.

"No! After what she did" Hermione paused, "of rather _will_ do to muggle-born magicals, I vote we get her ousted as soon as possible. We should steal the stone though, and then arrange a meeting with Flamel to return it. I don't believe for a second that Nicolas Flamel actually agreed to destroying the stone. I think Dumbledore did it for the "Greater Good" then told him that it was destroyed in the ensuing fight between you and Voldemort. I vote we steal it, replace it with a fake provided by a _gemino_ spell, then either send it back without using it, or make a pile of gold, then send it back. I personally vote for the latter." Now Iris looked at Hermione as if she'd grown a second head. "What? It's an easy way to make money and get away from the _completely unfair_ exchange rate of Galleons to Pounds. I mean honestly, Iris! It's between fifty to seventy five pounds a Galleon! I am not opposed to using that against the Wizarding World that sees my parents as little more than dirt! We are bloody well going to fill at least one of the rooms in my trunk with gold! I don't bloody care how bad it could be for the economy, we'll sell it off little by little to prevent that. I'm not going to dig into my parents savings account just so I can buy three galleons worth of books!" Hermione ranted on about the injustice of it all, causing Iris to add a new goal to her list. Iris eventually hugged Hermione to silence her after her face went red from ranting and whispered comforting words in her ear to calm her down.

"It's okay Hermione, it's another thing to work on. I promise we'll find some way to work against the injustice of the Wizarding World. Even if I have to use my fame and money to get what I want. I'll even find a way of taking up my seat instead of a proxy in the Wizengamot if I must. I knew it was bad before the war, but making muggle-borns pay fifty pounds for a five pound piece of gold is absolutely unacceptable and I won't stand for it! Maybe my Dad when he was Lord Potter left some drafts for laws of some kind like that before he died. I'll need to check my Head of House vault for it. I think he would have, considering my mother was a muggle-born like you." Iris stopped and thought for a moment. "I honestly think the Pure-bloods are just jealous of muggle-borns and turned that jealousy into acting superior to them."

"What do you mean, jealous of us?" Hermione asked, her head cocked to the side and biting her bottom lip.

"Look at it like this, two generations in a row, the brightest witches were muggle borns, you and my mother were smarter and more powerful than the inbred pure-bloods who were to busy shagging their cousins and acting snobbish and superior to bother realizing their breeding practices and prejudices were killing their culture, not preserving it! From what I remember of genetics from the science books at school, constant inbreeding would bring out the bad genes of the line, which I guess in this case would be lack of magic, stunted intelligence, increased aggression or just not having a whole lot of magic in the first place. It would also explain why people like Crabbe, and Goyle were slow on the uptake and always quick to use physical violence to solve things. They may be trollish but their magic leaves a lot to be desired, like how Crabbe managed to kill himself with _Fiendfyre_ instead of being able to control it. He was far to weak to be using such a powerful and temperamental spell. Even if he didn't die from the flames, he would have died from inhaling the smoke because I would bet that it wiped out his magic reserves to even cast it." Iris finished her rant, Hermione looking at her in wonder while Iris blushed. "Why are looking at me like that 'Mione?" Hermione shook her head to clear the cobwebs before speaking.

"Iris, I had no idea you were so smart! Although, I'm curious where you learned about _Fiendfyre_. The Ministry considers it dark, so there's no way you just bought the book from Flourish and Blotts." Iris at least had the decency to blush.

"I would always fudge my grades so I wouldn't make Ron jealous, or run you off because you thought I was smarter than you, so I deliberately paced myself off of Ron." Iris looked down in shame with that statement. "I did it because I was afraid I would lose my friends and I couldn't- no, I wouldn't lose you two. That was before I realized what friendship was though. My cousin Dudley wasn't really a good person to base that off of." Iris coughed and shook her head to stop a rant from Hermione she could feel coming. "Anyways, about my knowledge of _Fiendfyre_ I learned about it from a...let's just say less than legal book I ordered from Knock Turn Alley." Hermione looked scandalized at this about to scold her at breaking the law before Iris kissed her to stop her from doing so. "I did it purely because we might need it in case we need to destroy a Horcrux before we get a Basilisk fang. I'd say use it on the Gaunt shack, but I can't destroy the Resurrection Stone, and Death told me we have to let Dumbledore either die getting it, or destroy his reputation and have him thrown in Azkaban for his crimes. I personally don't want him as a martyr, so I vote we destroy the reputation and throw him in Azkaban." Hermione nodded at this.

"Yes, let's get him thrown in Azkaban, and then we'll get the horcrux. We shouldn't be so foolish as to put the ring on before we destroy the horcrux within it. You remember quite clearly what it did to Dumbledore. At least you won't have to worry about Inferi while going for the locket, we just need to go to 12 Grimmauld Place." Hermione looked surprised at this. "Iris! We don't have to wait for Sirius to be free! We can go to Grimmauld place and get the locket ourselves! For some reason we still remember the secret!" Hermione seemed positively _delighted_ with this, as did Iris, as this meant they didn't have to force Sirius to go to his Ancestral home and deal with Kreacher or the horrid memories of his childhood.

"I suppose we should make a list?" Iris asked, not surprised in the least Hermione already had quill and parchment ready. "Okay, let's write it out and charm it so only we can see it." With that they got to work. It only took a few minutes, but it was barely a rough outline of what they were doing.

 _\- Get best grades in year_

 _\- FREE SIRIUS_

 _\- Force Nourishment potions down Iris' throat._

 _\- Plant seeds of doubt about Dumbledore among staff (Casually mention being locked in and starved inside the Cupboard under the Stairs around McGonagall, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, send letter and memories detailing Iris' treatment to Amelia Bones same time as asking for trial transcript for Sirius Black)_

 _\- Make Quidditch team and be youngest seeker in a century (again)_

 _\- Buy School new brooms and supply Gryffindor team with new brooms_

 _\- Steal the stone before Halloween_

 _\- Expose Quirrell AND Voldemort at Halloween Feast_

 _\- Convince Hagrid to give the dragon egg to Charlie, or failing that have them pick it up DO NOT FORGET THE CLOAK_

 _\- Visit the Basilisk in the Chamber. Either bind it to Iris, or kill it with a rooster before impregnating the Sword of Gryffindor with it's venom._

 _\- Destroy the Diadem in the Room of Requirement._

 _\- Sneak out of school and get the Locket from Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

 _\- Alert Goblins to Helga Hufflepuff's Cup Horcrux being stored in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault._

 _\- Win Quidditch/House Cup_

 _\- Get best grades in first year. (Os or higher)_

 _SUMMER_

 _\- DO NOT RETURN TO THE DURSLEYS_

 _\- Convince Dobby Iris knows of the plot, promise to find a way to free him._

 _\- Take and destroy the diary ASAP_

 _\- Get rid of Iris' stupid glasses or have them charmed to actually be useful_

 _\- Expose Flophart(?)_

 _\- Buy or free Dobby_

 _\- Buy six of the last seven Nimbus 2001s in stock and give them to the Weasley's or to Hufflepuff's Quidditch team to prevent Draco from buying his way onto team_

 _\- Hopefully take down Dumbledore_

"That's good enough for now 'Mione, I'm going to sleep, we'll plan more tomorrow and then start our lives as absolute prodigies on Tuesday, 'kay 'Mione?"" Iris said with a yawn as she leaned back onto her bed, they had stayed up until almost midnight trying to decide what to put on the parchment before spelling it to a password like the Marauder's Map. Hermione nodded her assent and hugged Iris good night before scurrying off to her own bed.

Iris was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next day was much like the night before with ironing out their plans before they ducked into the Room of Requirement and began discussing what to practice first. They debated Legilimency, but the book on it said the first few times would cause pounding headaches so they waited for that one last. They debated back on forth on Charms, DADA, or Transfiguration until Iris pulled her father's journal out of her Undetectable Extension Charmed backpack and copied her Father's notes on Animagi and handed it off to Hermione to read.

"So Hermione, wanna become Animagi?" Iris asked as she watched Hermione's eyes grow bigger and bigger as she worked her through the notes before nodding frantically. The meditation was easy, as it came naturally with the Master Occlumency that Death had granted them before they were sent back. All that left to do was get in touch with their animal instincts, which was a lot more difficult than it sounds. Still, they were going along at quite the rate, and they figured they would be able to brew and drink the animagus potion by November. They did the Animagus training as it said in their notes for a few hours, before they went down for lunch so people didn't think they disappeared on them.

They went back after lunch and from then until dinner practiced their NEWT Level and beyond Charms and Transfiguration.

After dinner and a quick excuse of "finding the library" to keep Ron from following after them, they finally decided on practicing their Legilimency.

The book didn't lie. After only an hour of practice, they could hardly stand hearing themselves think. It was worse than any migraine Hermione had ever had, and Iris felt like she did when Voldemort had tried to possess her in her fifth year. They headed back to their dorms with a few minutes to spare until curfew, barely registering the other's mumbled "g'night" before passing out.

* * *

The first day of classes went almost exactly as she remembered it last time. Professor Sprout had them write down all the magical plants they could think of on a piece of parchment after awarding Gryffindor ten points for knowing that the flower on Professor Sprout's hat was used to make Butterbeer.

Professor Quirrell once again stuttered through the lesson, but Iris made sure to have some fun with him by asking him how he defeated certain Dark Creatures. Which caused him to change the subject almost immediately. It was rather hilarious watching him fail through a lesson knowing he had probably one of the most learned people on the Dark Arts sticking out the back of his head.

* * *

Classes on Wednesday weren't much better. They did get to go into a greenhouse in Professor Sprout's class this time though, followed by an empty day full of practicing the things that could actually challenge them, after completing the homework they were assigned. Astronomy at midnight was as boring and as drowsy as she remembered.

* * *

Things finally picked up on Thursday where they had their first charms class, and Professor Flitwick fell off his stack of books when he called Iris' name causing her to blush just as hard as the last time. They did enjoy being the praise from getting _Lumos_ and _Nox_ done first though, plus the twenty points to Gryffindor would hopefully help the Gryffindor _not_ turn against her if they did have a repeat of the dragon fiasco again.

Transfiguration was much more fun this time, as after Professor McGonagall threatened Ron and Dean to transfigure them into a pocket watch they finished the ten questions on the theory of the spell they were practicing in their books easily without even having to read the book and then proceeded with the spell.

Hermione purposefully messed up the incantation and wand movement only twice, followed by doing it correctly for five points to Gryffindor. She quickly helped Neville out with his, as it was one of their main goals to make Neville come out of his shell earlier than fifth year, and hopefully without needing Death Eaters to do it.

Iris finished second, a few minutes after Hermione did, and got another five points for Gryffindor before helping Ron with his, which he refused.

" _Right, he's incredibly jealous at this point in time. How could I forget? His jealousy is what ended up almost getting Hermione killed by a troll, and his jealousy caused him break with us in fourth year until after the first task of the Triwizard tournament and it was probably what caused him to love potion me and abandon us during the Horcrux hunt...really need a way to break through the jealousy."_

Iris felt a little sad for Ron, it was no wonder he'd gone with his mother's plan. Just after their fifth year where he got held up as a hero by his classmates and was made prefect, and Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, not to mention won the Quidditch Cup with Ginny as the seeker and not Iris, it was no wonder he got so jealous of Iris when she was proclaimed "The Chosen One". Iris could hardly hold his jealousy against him, which was used to his mother's advantage to cause him to enjoy the idea of being Lord Potter while Lady Potter was relegated to basically being his mother. The thought repulsed her, but she couldn't hold it against Ron just _yet_. She'd keep him at a distance for now, yes. But Iris would be watching him carefully.

They left Transfiguration to enjoy the hour of break they had before the lesson Iris had been looking forward to _Flying_! This was where she was going to have fun! She wouldn't show off... _yet, "I'll save that for when I'm flying around waiting for Oliver Wood. Some loops, a Wronski Feint, I'm going to earn Wood that Cup for his last three years! He's earned it!"_

"Excited Iris?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked towards the pitch for their lesson. Iris nodded frantically.

"Of course I am 'Mione! It's flying! It's one of my favorite things in the world! I didn't get to do it all that often in the last year though! With my magical emancipation though, I can go live in Potter Manor, and fly all bloody day! I'm extremely excited to get to fly again! Even if it is on a rickety old Shooting Star instead of my Firebolt." Iris grabbed Hermione's hand and she ran towards the pitch so fast that Hermione could swear they apparated.

They stood next to the brooms and didn't have to wait long as Madame Hooch soon strolled onto the pitch and ordered them to stand next to the left of a broomstick, hold out their right hand and shout "Up!". Iris did so, and as before it shot right into her hand. Hermione's did so after a second try, and Ron's hit him in the nose.

Draco Malfoy unfortunately managed to get it right the first time.

"Alright everyone, mount your brooms, and grip tightly so you do not fall off the end. No boy, no! You're doing it all wrong!" Madame Hooch ran over to scold Malfoy.

"This is how I've been doing it for years!" Malfoy protested, Madame Hooch responded with a glare as she fixed his hand placement.

"Then you've been doing it wrong for years." Madame Hooch responded as she marched back to the end of the line. "Now! On the count of three I want you to kick hard off the ground and then angle down and land again. Ready? One...two..." but she never got to three as Neville Longbottom kicked off the ground early and lost control of his broom as he went up...up...until he slipped of his broom and fell to the ground with a _crunch!"_

Madame Hooch quickly ran over to the hunched form of Neville Longbottom as she inspected in injury. "Oooh, broken wrist, come on dear, let's get you to Madame Pomfrey, she'll fix you up in a jiffy." She took led the boy off the pitch before turning around and announcing, "Everyone and every broom will stay firmly on the ground! If I see one of you flying then you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say Quidditch!" With a stern glare, Madame Hooch led her charge off the pitch.

Malfoy immediately picked something up off the ground. "Oh look, it's the squib's remembrall! I bet if he grabbed hold of this he'd have remembered to land on his fat arse!" Malfoy laughed as his sycophants snickered while Gryffindor glared and the actual Slytherins watched impassively, wondering how they could use this to their advantage.

"Leave him alone Malfoy!" Parvati yelled.

"I didn't know you were into fat cry babies Patil!" Malfoy crowed again. Iris stepped out of the crowd of angry Gryffindors and held out her hand.

"Give it here Malfoy!" Iris demanded.

"I don't think I will, how about I leave it somewhere for him to find? Like up a tree?" Malfoy smirked as he got on his broom and flew into the air. Iris quickly followed, focusing on her years of training on a broom as she quickly caught up to and rounded on Malfoy.

"Not so brave up here without your trolls, eh Malfoy? Now hand it over or I'll knock you off your broom!" Iris yelled at the pinch nosed idiot. Malfoy only sneered and chucked the ball as hard as he could.

"Catch it then!" Malfoy yelled as Iris chased after it. The ball went down...down...and was only a foot from shattering on the ground before Iris caught it and pulled out of the dive in a picture perfect Wronski Feint. Smirking at Malfoy all the while.

The Gryffindors cheered around her, until she heard the screech she was waiting for.

"Miss Potter!" Professor McGonagall screeched as she rushed towards the pitch. "Follow me Potter!" She quickly said as Iris fell in line behind her, outwardly sulking, but smirking in her mind while Malfoy sneered triumphantly. "Never...in all my years...could have broken your neck...nearly gave me a heart attack" she murmured under her breath as Iris followed dutifully to the Charms classroom where she borrowed Oliver Wood once again.

"What's this about Professor McGonagall?" Oliver asked as they ducked into an empty classroom.

"Wood, I've found you a Seeker!" Professor McGonagall said with far more emotion than she had showed thus far.

Wood looked her over, seemingly impressed by what he saw. "Small, lean, perfect build for a seeker, she's going to need a Nimbus 2000 or a Cleansweep 7 though..." he trailed off and Iris quickly took the opening.

"I'll take care of it. Assuming I get the special dispensation to be on the team and to own a broomstick from the Deputy Headmistress of course?" Iris asked with an innocent smile on her face. Professor McGonagall quickly agreed and wrote the dispensation when she led her back to her office.

Iris made a quick run up to the Owlery where she attached the letter asking for the four Nimbus 2001s and the other asking for three Cleansweep eights was sent out on Hedwig, while her letters for Amelia Bones, along with the memory of her abuse at the hands of the Dursley's who's guardianship was approved by the Chief Warlock with his "full confidence they'll treat the girl as their own child" were sent off by a school owl.

" _Everything's working out perfectly"_ Iris thought triumphantly.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for getting this up late, was busy today. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**


	5. Y1: Pomfrey, brooms, and Snape

Iris went down to dinner that night, just as enthusiastic at the news of being the youngest seeker in a century (again...) as she was the last time. She was practically jumping for joy that she would get to play Quidditch again, and it'd be so much more fun this time as she wouldn't get bloody jinxed by Quirrell! The cup was as good as Gryffindor's! She was considered a better seeker than Charlie Weasley (she had proven that as well just before Bill and Fleur's wedding when they had a pick up game.) and she was even better now. Iris entered the Great Hall with Hermione looking at her bemused, and Ron being just as enthusiastic as she was.

The three sat down across from Neville and conversed about their day, until their table was darkened by the shadow of Draco Malfoy.

"Enjoying a last meal, Potter?" Draco sneered, Iris inwardly rolled her eyes at the presumptuous prick, had she really fell for this last time. She raised her shields to full strength, and went full pure blood princess again.

"For your information Heir Malfoy, I was not expelled, and was let off by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, as I went up there to save my friend, Heir Longbottom's property. If I had been feeling vindictive, I could have demanded satisfaction for stealing from an allied house and attempting to get the last of an Ancient and Most Noble House grievously injured or killed. Do I need to contact Lord Malfoy, _Heir_?" Iris addressed in a snooty voice, causing Draco to pale, before going red and acting like a bloody Gryffindor.

"I challenge you to a Wizard's duel, in trophy room tonight at midnight!" Draco exclaimed. Iris shook her head.

"How about after dinner, here in the Great Hall, being the Head of House Potter I can authorize my request, did you get permission from your father Heir Malfoy? Or are you trying to once again get me in trouble?" Iris shot Malfoy a piercing stare, causing him to pale and run off. Hermione and Neville looked amused, while Ron looked awed at what he just saw.

"Bloody hell Iris, why didn't you duel him? You should both know the same amount of magic. What's he gonna do? Transfigure a match into a needle and throw it at you?" Iris smirked.

"No, he was obviously trying to get me in trouble. Why else would he demand a duel at midnight? It should have been almost immediately after the demand is accepted. It was an obvious plot to get me in trouble. For someone in Slytherin he acts like a stereotypical Gryffindor." Iris turned her attention back to her plate and ate her supper. Ron shook his head before he too went back to shoveling food down his throat.

After dinner, Iris got up to head to the Room of Requirement to practice her Animagus and Legilimency training when she was grabbed by the arm by Hermione. Iris looked at her quizzically as she started dragging her off in the opposite direction of the Room, which was odd, they weren't even headed towards the library!

"Er...'Mione, where are we going?" Iris asked, honestly confused by Hermione letting something get in the way of her studies. Hermione turned around with an incredulous look on her face.

"Honestly, Iris! Remember one of the first things on the list of things we planned to do in First year?" Hermione asked, Iris thought of what was written on that list compared to the direction they were going and quickly realized they were going to the Hospital Wing.

 _"Force Nutritional potions down Iris' throat'"_ Iris thought, " _I really, really, REALLY didn't want Hermione to see the results of this...it's embarrassing and she'll hate me for hiding it...she'll think I'm a freak..."_ Iris' mind quickly went down the a slippery slope of things Hermione would do when she saw or heard the results of the test as Hermione dragged her up to Madam Pomfrey's office in the Infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione's voice cut through Iris' self depreciating line of thought. The medi-witch came out of her office and looked at the two with a furrowed brow.

"Neither of you look injured, what's wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked in a no nonsense tone.

"I believe that Iris is a victim of child abuse and malnutrition and would like to request you scan her for these things please." Hermione stated politely but firmly. Madame Pomfrey cast an expert eye over Iris, who even now was trying to hide behind her friend, but Hermione very quickly stepped out from in front of her and shook her head. "No Iris, I promise I won't stop being your friend regardless of the results of this test. I swear it to you." Hermione's smile reassured Iris as she stood in front of Madam Pomfrey as she drew her wand out of her robes and cast the correct diagnosis spells upon her. As she cast, her brow furrowed, and her face morphed into a frown, followed by a scowl as she read the results. Finally she nodded and turned her attention to Hermione.

"Well Miss Granger, you were right on both accounts. Miss Potter here was in fact a victim of both abuse and malnutrition. I see multiple poorly healed bones, fractures, and burn marks, not to mention what could have turned into weakened bone structure had you not brought it to my attention. Miss Potter, go sit on a bed, I've got to do far more than prescribe you with Nutrient potions." With a stern look, Iris quickly sat on the closest bed and scowled at Hermione.

"Why did you have to bring me up here? I didn't want anyone to know about this 'Mione! It's embarrassing and my biggest shame! I don't want people's pity or sympathy, I don't need it!" Iris ranted until Hermione interrupted it with a hug and a chaste kiss.

"People won't know about it except those who have to know about it Iris. Madam Pomfrey's oaths will only allow her to tell the DMLE, and Dumbledore. There's nothing Dumbledore can do to stop it though, as you already sent the letter and memory to Amelia Bones, right?" Iris nodded, Hermione just got a smug look on her face. "Then having it confirmed by Madam Pomfrey will bring this to the Wizengamot, which will then deliberate on how to handle it, it's likely Madame Bones will pass the proof over to the Muggle courts, and the Wizengamot will just focus on why Albus bloody Dumbledore let the savior of their world to be abused for ten years. There will be no pity party I assure you." Hermione gave her a reassuring smile, which caused to nod begrudgingly as Madam Pomfrey reentered the room.

"Right Miss Potter, I'm going to give you a regiment of Nutrient potions. You will take one with every meal. They're going to make you hungrier than normal, so eat until you are full. Do not fight it, and drink at least two goblets of milk with each meal and do not be afraid to go to the kitchens between meals if you need to, ask the portraits for directions. You'll also be doing a lot of growing upwards and little outwards I would presume" Madame Pomfrey eyed her figure speculatively. " Do I make myself clear?" She asked, a rather stern look on her face. Iris nodded immediately. "Good, now because of my oaths, I'm required to report this to both the Headmaster and the Head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones. I'll also need you to spend the night here for a small dose of Skele-grow for your weakened bones. You may leave before breakfast tomorrow. Got it?" Iris nodded dutifully. "Good. Now, let's get you situated. Say good night to Miss Granger, Miss Potter, you'll see her in the morning."

"Um, Madam Pomfrey before I take my potion and sleep, may I ask you to please report it to the DMLE first?" Iris asked, resulting in a quizzical look from Madam Pomfrey before Iris explained. "When Hagrid brought my letter on my birthday, Aunt Petunia mentioned Dumbledore sent me there, and that we were somehow protected from magical people and influences while there. I believe that Dumbledore would try to cover it up or sweep it under the rug by telling you to let him send the report." Madame Pomfrey seemed to think it over for a second before grudgingly nodding.

"I'll be sure to contact Madam Bones first then, she'll be having a field day with this I believe, now if you're quite done telling me how to do my job, take your dose of Skele-grow and sleep!" Madame Pomfrey walked into her office, presumably to make the correct Floo calls. Iris obediently drank her skele-grow potion and went to sleep.

That night, Iris had multiple nightmares, ones where Voldemort gets resurrected early due to something she's done, or where Voldemort wins because she's gotten to into the routine of being normal, it was hardly fair. They weren't as bad as the ones where Dumbledore breaks through her Occlumency shields though, and sees the future knowledge, and then obliviating her and Hermione of all of it "for the Greater Good" though. She tossed and turned all night long at this. Trying and failing to pull herself out of them, Death screaming at them for messing up, this Creator person destroying their souls and sending Iris and Hermione into non existence for their failure. She was woken up at six thirty by Madam Pomfrey shaking her awake by hitting her with an _Enervate_ spell. She shot up immediately, and looked around hoping she wasn't going to be obliviated or killed, only to be brought out of her thoughts by Madam Pomfrey.

"Shush child, it's alright. Night terrors I assume?" Madam Pomfrey asked, Iris nodded hoping she didn't pry. The Medi-witch simply nodded and waved her wand over Iris before motioning to her robes folded neatly at the bottom of her bed. "It might just be the side effects of the Skele-grow. You may go to breakfast or Gryffindor Tower, but if these night terrors continue, or if you have any unexplained sores in the next twenty four hours, I want you to come straight back here, do I make myself clear?" She asked with a stern glare, Iris gave her a thumbs up as she rushed behind a privacy screen to change into her robes.

Twenty minutes later, Iris was dressed in her robes and walking into Gryffindor Tower and walked right into a bushy haired missile.

"Oh Iris! I had the most horrid dreams last night! Voldemort came back, and he killed you, or he won because we were to focused on being normal, but the worst was..." Hermione stopped here to sob a bit. "The worst was when Dumbledore managed to break through our Occlumency shields and he obliviated us of all of our future knowledge! It was _hic_ horrible!" She cried into her friend's shoulder, oblivious to Iris' thoughtful expression until she brought it up to her friend.

"Err Hermione?" Hermione simply looked up at Iris, her sorrowful brown eyes meeting Iris' emerald. "We had the exact same dreams. Could this be part of our soul bond?" Hermione immediately brightened up and took on a thinking pose, Iris could swear she heard the gears turning in the girl's head as she thought it out.

"It might be, this requires research though, which is going to be difficult, because the only other soul bond is the world is Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. I don't think a letter will get to them though, not on Hedwig, and I really don't want to ask Dumbledore about it. It would be horrible, we can't really let him know about our soul bond or any of our future knowledge without risking him either breaking the bond to keep you "weak and pliable" or getting us obliviated." Hermione shook her head before she went off on a tangent. "We'll have to ask Professor McGonagall about soul bonds, or maybe your account manager at Gringotts. He might know of a way to get a hold of Nicolas Flamel." Iris nodded at this and agreed to send a message to Ripclaw and the two agreed to speak to McGonagall after breakfast that morning. Iris quickly ran off to pen a letter to Ripclaw and sent it off with Hedwig when she swooped into the girl's dormitory, clearing sensing her human's need to send a letter.

With that done, the two grabbed their backpacks, and ran down to breakfast. Iris hiding the devious smirk with the surprise that everyone was getting with breakfast. The two entered the Great Hall slightly early, only Professor McGonagall, Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, Penelope Clearwater, and a smattering of fifth through seventh year students were up at the moment. Seizing the opportunity, the two quickly ran up to the Head table to request a meeting in their Head of House's office after breakfast before Potions class. She looked a bit bemused at the odd request but acquiesced after they said it was important. The two then walked back to their table after Iris greeted Oliver, and confirmed them meeting after classes that day for an introduction to Quidditch, Iris left Oliver with a cryptic note to wait for the mail before he left.

The two sat down after that, and Iris drank her potion which actually tasted _good_ for a change, but also made her ungodly hungry. Iris ate almost as much as Ron, and by the time she finished, the owl mail arrived.

The occupants of the Great Hall, were incredibly surprised when the owl mail arrived with twenty one owls flying in with seven broomstick shaped brown paper packages, three tied to each, as they swooped over to the Gryffindor table and dropped of their cargo before flying back out. Six of the seven people that they were delivered to looked at the item oddly before shrugging and ripping it open. Oliver Wood's cry for joy was heard by Sybil Trelawny all the way up in her tower. Oliver Wood, along with Fred and George Weasley had just been delivered one of next year's broomstick models, the Cleansweep Eight. Each one had their last names branded on them, Fred and George's also had Gred and Forge in smaller script above their names in gold loopy letters. The Chasers, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell jumped for joy at their Nimbus 2001s, their names engraved as well. Iris just unwrapped hers and nodded her head at the other five, who quickly picked her up and cheered for joy. Oliver Wood actually looked like he was going to cry as according to him, Iris had just "Handed them the Quidditch Cup." Iris just shrugged it off.

"The best should have the best, right?" Iris asked innocently as the Weasley twins paraded her up one side and down the other of the Gryffindor table as she laughed at their antics, but blushed from all the attention. Iris looked up at the Head table and swore she saw the Professor wink at her before raising her goblet in honor and going back to her breakfast.

A certain Headmaster was clearly troubled by this even though. " _How did she know she could do that? Is she aware of her heritage? I'll need to speak to Ripclaw later. He's got some explaining to do if Iris didn't just happen to write Nimbus and Cleansweep and ask about them_ " He merely raised an eyebrow at the display before going back to his meal.

Iris smiled as she looked over at Marcus Flint sitting at the Slytherin table looking more trollish than usual. He looked downright infuriated at the fact Gryffindor had brooms that weren't even released yet. " _Little does Draco know he won't be able to do the same next year_ " she chuckled to herself as she left the hall to meet McGonagall.

* * *

Iris and Hermione waited just outside Professor McGonagall's office as she walked up, and with another quizzical expression, unlocked her door and admitted them in. Iris made sure to discreetly cast the strongest silencing spells she knew with the Elder Wand to ensure a certain meddling Headmaster wouldn't hear them. Professor McGonagall sat down behind her desk and fixed the two of them with a stern look before asking why they were there.

"Professor McGonagall, what do you know about soul bonds?" Iris asked slowly, the Professor simply raised an eyebrow and relayed what she knew.

"Not much I'm afraid, I know they're incredibly rare, as the last confirmed soul bond was between Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, and they bonded in the fourteenth century. This seems like an odd thing to ask for a private meeting for, may I ask why the matter is so important?"

Hermione and Iris looked at each other for a long moment before Iris sagged and nodded, to which Hermione immediately explained. "You see Professor, Iris and I...we're kind of soul bonded" Professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose to into her hairline at this, but was quickly fixed with a disbelieving expression on her face. Hermione simply took Iris by the collar of her robes and kissed her in front of her Professor, and showing the Chocolate brown tendril of magic mix and mingle with the Emerald one that came out of their chests. "Believe us now?"

Professor McGonagall shook herself out of her stupor and nodded before speaking. "It would appear I have no choice. I take it this is why you two wanted to know about soul bonds?" The two students nodded eagerly. Professor McGonagall sighed, she really didn't want to disappoint her two new cubs, especially this early into the year. "I'm sorry Miss Granger, Miss Potter, but there isn't much that isn't pure fiction I'm afraid, I could ask the Headmaster if he could arrange a meeting with Nicolas" she was quickly interrupted by two frantic "NO'S!" which left her looking even more confused but slightly annoyed that they interrupted her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you ma'am, but we would rather Professor Dumbledore not know of this yet, just us three for now please. Should it become public knowledge, then we'll be okay with you telling him, but until then, we'd prefer it stay quiet if you don't mind." Iris quickly explained to the woman.

"May I ask, why you are so adamant to not tell Professor Dumbledore about this?" She asked, a single raised eyebrow the only thing betraying her curiosity.

"I know that Professor Dumbledore placed me with the Dursleys ma'am," Professor McGonagall quickly filed this away for later while she wondered why it was relevant at the moment "and I know he has a rather unhealthy obsession with my life, he sealed my parent's will and placed me with them against my parent's express wishes. He also tried to keep me from my heritage as a Potter, because I met with the Potter account manager before school started back." Iris flashed her Head of House Ring to Professor McGonagall. "He said that Dumbledore wasn't my legal guardian, and due to the fact Sirius Black wasn't officially tried, he is still down as my magical guardian and legal guardian, so please excuse me if I don't trust this bit of information with him." Iris finished rather frostily as she mentioned Sirius. The thought of him in alive, but in Azkaban her want to cry. Sure he wasn't dead, but he was as good as.

Professor McGonagall for her part looked gobsmacked. She was going to have words with Albus later, but for now, she was going to placate her two cubs. "I won't tell Professor Dumbledore for now, but I will reserve the right to tell him should it be important for your health." The two students agreed to this, and she quickly dismissed them after writing them a note in case they were late to Professor Snape's potions class.

* * *

The two might have needed that note had it not been for the fact that they knew the castle so well, not to mention having the Marauder's Map. They were among the first ten students in the room, waiting patiently at the back as Iris paired with Ron and Hermione paired with Neville after a silent agreement to help at least Neville. They sat down and were quickly joined by Professor Snape, billowing robes and all.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He once again spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Iris quickly noted this was exactly the same speech as last time. He worked on the roll, calling out names until he called out Iris.

"Ah yes, Miss Potter, our new- _celebrity"_ He said with a sneer before finishing with the roll and calling out questions that she was certain he would ask.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel with an infusion of wormwood?"

"Draught of Living Death sir, a potion so powerful that it the puts the drinker in an enchanted sleep so deep that it's like death." Iris replied confidently. Snape sneered.

"Perhaps you did open a book this summer. Let's try again, where would you look for bezoar Potter?"

"In the stomach of a goat sir" Iris replied with the same confident tone. Snape's eyes widened slightly for all of half a second before he asked another.

"What's the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape shot back almost immediately.

"They're the same plant sir, also known as aconite" she said with a barely noticeable smirk as Snape nodded.

"Correct" he looked around the room, before snapping at the rest of the class, "Well? Why aren't you writing this down?"

After that, the class quickly settled down and they were told to make a Boil cure potion, Iris was able to make her's perfectly, and Ron's was only slightly less so. Neville's had come out perfect as well, as Hermione coached him at the right points and mentioned that Herbology and Potions really should go hand in hand with one another, causing him to try harder and not detonate his cauldron. Snape swept through near the end of class, commenting Draco on his immaculate work space while taking five points from Gryffindor for Dean's slight mess that he was cleaning at the time. He finally made it to the back of class and had to bite back his sneer as he saw four perfect Boil cure potions by the Weasley child, the Potter brat, the know it all and the squib Longbottom as he looked for something to take points for. He settled on a snide remark about "beginner's luck" before swooping back to the front of class.

Iris and Hermione made sure to charm their's and their partner's vials to be unbreakable and wrote their names on them before bringing them up to the Potions Master who looked at them and begrudgingly gave them an "O" for their work for the day after failing to "accidentally" drop and break their phials.

The two girls left the room with identical smirks on their faces until Iris headed to meet up with Oliver Wood on the Quidditch Pitch.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry about the late chapter today, I am working on keeping a 4,000ish word chapter a day rate up, but between different plot ideas, and other things it's hard to keep up. I might need to make it down to every other day if I can't keep up.**

 **More stuff will be happening soon, I swear, next chapter features Amelia Bones, Professor Dumbledore's professional dressing down by McGonagall, followed by one from Madam Bones. Fun times!**


	6. Y1: Meddling and Innocence

Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, and Lady Regent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, sat down in her cushy leather chair after having received confirmation from the Hogwarts Matron, Madam Poppy Pomfrey that Iris Potter did in fact show signs of abuse, she had received the memories detailing the abuse, along with the two letters they came with it that morning. One had requested that she copy the note as proof she wrote it, along with copying the memory she sent and putting it somewhere no one else could find it, just in case a certain Headmaster felt the need to sweep her case under the carpet.

For an eleven year old girl, she sure was paranoid, not that she could blame her. She had said in the note she remembered going to the police once, followed by her waking up in the cupboard under the stairs (which she provided copious memories of, along with the one where her Hogwarts letter was addressed to it.), and had thought that her uncle had beat her so hard she forgot what had happened. The poor girl seemed _terrified_ that someone would force her back there, and had sent proof she had taken steps to prevent it, and that if she suddenly felt the need to return, that Amelia should send someone to apprehend Dumbledore right away before dragging Iris back to the wizarding world, as someone was clearly using compulsions, the Imperius, or some other form of coercion to get Iris Potter to stay with her abusive relatives.

That wasn't all she sent though.

Oh no, Iris Potter doesn't do things by half. She had also sent a second letter, one that detailed her trip to Gringotts where she became emancipated in the Magical world and became the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. She had also sent a copy of her parents' will, one that had been put on file with the goblins that had been read to Iris Potter the day she walked in there to claim Headship.

That will had turned Amelia's world upside down. It had detailed that _Peter Pettigrew_ was the traitor in their midst, not Sirius Black, the _sworn godfather_ of their world's savior. It also said that the so called "Leader of the Light" had witnessed the will, and had known Pettigrew was the traitor, yet signed off on the paper to send Black to Azkaban without a trial.

Normally this would piss Madam Bones off.

The fact it had been Sirius Black, her fiance of the time, no she was beyond pissed.

Amelia Bones was damn near apoplectic with pure, white-hot rage.

She had immediately sent a memo to Cornelius, telling him what she learned, and had conveniently added a nice twist to place all the blame on Crouch and Bagnold's shoulders. Madam Bones may hate dealing with politics, but when you had her job you had to be well versed in it, or you wouldn't have a job for long.

She had rather quickly gotten a memo back with an attached form demanding a veritaserum interrogation for one Sirius Orion Black, signed by the Minister For Magic himself. Sirius was being brought to the Ministry, where he would finally be questioned on his involvement in the crimes on that fateful Halloween night, with visits from a healer to work over his malnutrition, and a mind healer to fix his mental state from the Dementors. From what she had heard, Sirius was still somewhat lucid, but stayed quiet around the Dementors, only talking when directly spoken to, or when he asked about his trial. They had originally thought Sirius had forgotten in the trauma of losing his Master that he had had a trial, but after Amelia had in fact sent an Auror Cadet, followed by a senior Auror, and then sent Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody himself and they had all come back saying that there was in fact no transcript of such a trial, Amelia was more convinced of Potter's story than not.

Which is why she was now planning to personally deliver these papers to Azkaban herself.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was having a tough morning. After that display of generosity at breakfast (he couldn't really fault the girl, he would have done the same thing at his age if he had the same connections),he had made a floo call to Gringotts, only to be told in no uncertain terms that he was never allowed to look into Potter Accounting problems as he wasn't the legal magical guardian of Miss Potter, and any further inquiries into it would only lead to trouble with Gringotts, Dumbledore had little choice other than to give up and find another way to figure out the girl's status in the magical world.

Not to mention the floo call he'd gotten from Poppy last night about the abuse Iris suffered at the hands of the Dursleys. He felt horrible for his part in the girl's abuse, but the prophecy made it clear she was Tom's equal, and therefore had to live a similar life or else she wouldn't stand a chance against Voldemort. The blood wards also made it so she had to go back in the first place, except when he had told Poppy that he would call the DMLE in her stead, which wouldn't have violated her healer's oaths, she had called Amelia first instead!

That wasn't good.

Madam Bones wasn't like the majority of Ministry. Minister Fudge and quite a bit of the "Light" side of the Wizengamot would bend over backwards to meet Dumbledore's demands, simply because he's Dumbledore.

Except for the two people who would undoubtedly bring the hammer down on the Dursleys, Lady Regent Augusta Longbottom, and Lady Regent Amelia Bones. It wasn't that they didn't deserve it, but they needed to stay free to keep the girl downtrodden and pliable, not to mention look to the Wizarding World as her escape, and to be eager to please Dumbledore so that she might somehow find a way to stay here over the summer. Which he unfortunately couldn't allow, he would tell her of her mother's protections by the end of the year, that should show her that she doesn't really have a choice in the matter. She has to do as he says as he is her magical guardian, as far as she knows, and it's been drilled into her head to never disobey her guardians since she'd been able to walk.

It would also help her sacrifice herself that much easier. It was all for the Greater Good.

* * *

Somewhere, Iris was really itching to find out how to set a taboo on the words "Greater Good" so she could hex whoever justified themselves with that idiotic phrase.

* * *

Dumbledore was broken out of his musings for damage control by Minerva walking through her door, a thunderous expression on her face. Albus felt a chill go down his spine.

"Albus! I told you that they were the worst sort of muggles! I was just informed by Madam Pomfrey that Iris Potter was abused for the last ten years of her life by those...those... _monsters_! I will not allow you to send her back there at the end of this year! Protections be damned! Poppy told me what she saw! Multiple broken bones that healed incorrectly, cracked bones that were weakening her bone structure and severely limiting her growth, malnutrition of all things, and all of this can attributed to the people you deemed the _best to protect her_!" Minerva yelled, letting Albus have it, she was done following blindly, as this is where it got her. She was bloody well going to question every single decision that came across her desk for the rest of her time at Hogwarts! If it came close to harming one of her students she was going to object regardless of Albus' twinkling eyes and grandfatherly demeanor! She felt like an imbecile for following so blindly, she'd be far more vigilant in the future.

Dumbledore for his part looked shocked. He should have known Poppy would tell Iris' Head of House the things she found, if only for Minerva to keep an eye on her. He was going to be fighting a lot of fires in the near future, he could feel it. Albus sighed dramatically, before plastering on his best grandfatherly expression hoping to placate Professor McGonagall before she really hit her stride. "Now Minerva, I told you then, and I will tell you again now, it's what was best for the girl. You know of the protections around that house. What if dark wizards were to go to the Dursleys for information on Iris' whereabouts, only to find out not only was she not there, but to kill her only living links to her mother. You surely wouldn't wish that on them? Think of the effect it would have on poor Iris. It wouldn't do for her only family to die." Albus crossed his fingers and hoped that his ploy would work. It wouldn't do to have Minerva, and by extension the entire faculty except maybe Hagrid. He too would turn if he heard of the extent of Iris' abuse though.

McGonagall though wasn't having it. Now that she was done believing Albus blindly, she spotted his ploy for what it was. Minerva had dealt with abused children before, it was a wonder Iris wasn't dark! That wasn't to say Iris would care too much if her Aunt and Uncle were to die. Minerva was sure the poor child would feel almost nothing for the deaths of her guardians, she would probably blame herself at first, but she'd get over it without to much grief. Or at least that's how McGonagall would react in that situation, and Minerva told him in no uncertain terms, Iris Potter was NOT returning to Number 4 Privet Drive, and that the Dursleys would very soon never return there either, if she had a say in it.

Minerva stormed out of Dumbledore's office barely restraining herself from transfiguring Albus into one of his bloody lemon drops, that man would drive her mad with his bloody "Greater Good".

* * *

Amelia stepped off the rickety old fishing boat that the Ministry used to transport people to and from the wizarding prison of Azkaban. She felt the unnatural chill in the air and immediately fired off her patronus, a shaggy dog. She flashed her badge at the gate and was waved through by the auror guards as she poured more power into her patronus and went down into the tunnels that led to the High security wing. She felt the debilitating effects of the Dementors worsen almost immediately as she reached the door and met up with the warden and two more guards who were corralling the Dementors into a tunnel that served as their containment when someone came in. The second they were gone Madam Bones reached into her robe and broke a chunk of Honeyduke's best chocolate off the bar she had procured from the cafeteria before she left the Ministry. The two officials headed up to the cells where the Warden decided to ask what was going on.

"Who you pullin' outta her' 'Melia?" The old warden asked, shooting a glance over to a certain cell across from where she was heading, as if in fear of her choosing the most insane of the lot. " 'Ope it ain't Ol' Trixie 'ere. She's downright mad, that one." Amelia shook her head as she pointed to the cell she was interested in.

"No, I'm not here for Lestrange, I'm here for Black." The Warden looked at her fearfully, as if hoping that she would take Bellatrix Lestrange instead.

"Surely not 'Melia?" The Warden asked fearfully. "He's downright mad 'e his! Keeps askin' for a trial or summat. They think his mind is locked in the day he killed Pettigrew and got caught." Amelia frowned again, and began to admit her reason for being here for Black.

"I'm afraid the previous administration, namely Barty Crouch and Millicent Bagnold decided that it was so obvious Sirius was guilty that they didn't even bother convicting him and just threw him in here hours after they arrested him. I have evidence that Sirius may not have been as dark as his name, I'm taking him from here to be held under high security at the Ministry while he gets a mind healer, and an interrogation." The Warden looked absolutely horrified at the implications this meant for Black. He may be in charge here, but he wouldn't wish the High security wing of Azkaban on anyone, except maybe Bella and the other Lestranges, but they were mad before coming here.

"Well if there's so much as a slight chance that Ol' Sirius Black 'ere ain't guilty he shouldn't be 'ere. Let's get 'im outta there!" The Warden hurried over to Sirius' cell door and opened it when Amelia gave him the signal.

Amelia strode over to the cell, keeping a sharp eye on the man inside, before her expression softened out of pity for her former intended. She walked over and lightly put the cuffs on the wrists of the man staring blankly at her as if trying to decide if he'd gone mad, or if it was true that he was free. Amelia decided to quickly ensure to him he was in fact as sane as he'd ever been. She bent over and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Padfoot."

This seemed to be the right thing to say, as Sirius let the first smile for ten years come across his face as he recognized Amelia. He responded in a voice hoarse and raspy from under use.

"Hey Meila. Long time no see." He let out a very hoarse chuckle. "Do I finally get my questioning and trial?" Amelia nodded, this time his smile forced itself into a grin as he was led out of Azkaban and onto a boat before being handed a block of chocolate which he quickly accepted. Feeling better than he had in years after eating just that one chunk of chocolate goodness. They rode across the sea in silence, before Sirius finally spoke up again.

"So, how long has it been since they threw me in there?" Sirius asked, not knowing how old his goddaughter was, or where she lived was almost physically hurting him. Amelia looked angry as she answered.

"Ten years Sirius." Sirius' eyes almost bugged out of his head. "When I get my hands on Barty, I swear I'm gonna strangle him for this. Throwing someone in Azkaban with no trial! Bellatrix Lestrange got a bloody trial and she's as mad as they come! She sat in the accused's chair like it was a throne! Yet you get thrown into the place without so much as a chance of defending yourself." Amelia grumbled to herself for a few minutes before Sirius really reached the subject he wanted to breach.

"So, ten years, huh? What is today?" Sirius slowly asked.

"September 12th, why?" Amelia asked with a furrowed brow. Sirius cursed under his breath.

"I missed sending my goddaughter off on the Hogwarts Express for the first time!" Sirius took a few deep breaths to calm down, the cool sea breeze and being away from the dementors already doing wonders for his health. "So, how is she?" Amelia tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at this. "My goddaughter? How is she? She should be with you or Andi if you didn't take her." Amelia furrowed her brow.

"Who's your goddaughter?" Amelia asked with a frown.

"Iris Potter." Amelia's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline with this.

"The Girl-Who-Lived is your goddaughter?" Amelia asked, surprised by this revelation.

"Yeah" Sirius shrugged, "I took the oath an hour after she was born." Amelia looked thunderous with this revelation, that alone would exonerate him! Sirius didn't die after the attack therefore he couldn't be the betrayer. "So, I take it she's living with Andromeda then?" Amelia shook her head. "He get placed with Old Augusta Longbottom then? I heard about Frank and Alice, seems like a terrible way to go" Amelia shook her head again before replying.

"Albus Dumbledore was declared Iris Potter's magical guardian, he then placed her with her mother's muggle relations." Now it was Sirius' turn to be angry, he cursed under his breath for several minutes before he calmed down and explained.

"Petunia and her whale of a husband abhor magic! When I get exonerated, I am taking guardianship of Iris back, as per the stipulations of James and Lily's will! Iris was probably abused there! Beaten, starved, Petunia Dursley is like the muggle counterpart of my mother!" Sirius took a few more deep breaths, "I take it the old man had James and Lily's wills sealed then?" Amelia nodded, a frown marring her features. "Well not for long, once I get freed, I'm demanding it be executed in front of the Wizengamot! I'm going to be there for my goddaughter like I should have been these past ten years! I'll get a hold of Moony, and he and I will raise Iris right! She'll be spoiled rotten and taught in the ways of pranks and jokes! That girl won't shed a tear if I have a say in it!" Sirius said, his eyes shining with new found purpose and determination.

They went the rest of the ride in silence as Sirius worked on calming himself down so as to not look insane when Amelia questioned him.

* * *

One portkey, a mind healer deeming their prisoner mentally fit, and two hours later, Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge sat in an isolated interrogation room with Sirius Black across from her, a Dicta-quill poised and ready to record.

"Dicta-Quill begin" Amelia tapped the quill with her wand and the quill started writing as she spoke. "This is Madam Amelia Bones. Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement interrogating suspect, Sirius Orion Black. Suspect has consented to use of veritaserum and fully understands his rights in this situation." Amelia walked over to Sirius who obligingly opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue for the potion to which Amelia obligingly poured three drops of it on Sirius' tongue and waited until his eyes glazed over.

"Suspect is under influence of truth serum, commencing with questioning, what is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"What is your date of birth?"

"20th of October 1959"

"Did you take the Godfather oath for Iris Lily Potter?"

"Yes."

"Were you the Potter's Secret Keeper?"

"No."

"Who was the Potter's secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did you kill the 12 muggles that died that night?"

"No."

"Who did commit those crimes?"

"Peter Pettigrew murdered the muggles, he ran away into the sewers in his animagus form."

"What is Peter Pettigrew's animagus form?"

"A common brown rat. Missing a finger on it's left paw from his escape."

Amelia administered the antidote after this and allowed him to get himself comfortable as the Minister pulled a large piece of parchment out of his bag.

"On behalf of the Ministry for Magic, I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, do hereby pardon you, Sirius Orion Black, of any wrongdoing, and will be negotiating compensation for your wrongful imprisonment." He quickly signed the form, and handed it to Amelia who did the same, before stamping it with the ministry seal and copying it before putting it back in his bag. "Here you go Mr. Black. I think this will get you out the door, although might I suggest a glamour until tomorrow morning's paper? By then everyone will be aware of your pardon, and you'll be given guardianship over Miss Potter as you rightfully should have." The Minister said before walking out.

Sirius exited back on the ground floor of the Ministry a free man a few minutes later, Ministry pardon safely tucked in his transfigured robes. He was surprised when Amelia handed Sirius a long rectangular box right before he exited the Ministry through the Floo. Sirius looked at the box with reverence before he opened it and smiled at his wand sitting inside of it. He looked back at Amelia with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you Amelia, I would have sworn they snapped it."

Amelia shook her head. "No, it's been sitting in evidence since you were arrested. They never even cast _priori incantatem_ on it. I did just before I brought it up here. Extra evidence that proves your innocence, it was a simple shield charm." Amelia glanced up at the clock before she patted Sirius on the shoulder. "I've got to get back to my office. I'll see you soon" she wrinkled her nose in a way Sirius couldn't help but find adorable, "but make sure you take a bath first." She waved cheerfully back at Sirius as she walked into the next lift and was whisked back to her office.

Sirius walked over to the floo and threw some powder in before stating his destination, and disappearing from the Ministry.

* * *

 **A/N Okay, so it's slightly shorter than normal, but it has a lot going on in it. I had to rush this chapter out as I won't have near as much time tomorrow to work on chapter 7. I'll see you next time!**


	7. Y1: Plotting for a stone

Iris sat down for breakfast the next morning and was deep in conversation with Neville and Hermione when the Owl mail arrived, she got a note from an official Ministry owl, and the Daily Prophet. She quickly paid for her paper and took the letter from the Ministry owl before feeding them both a piece of bacon. Iris unrolled the newspaper and grew a smile so large it threatened to split her face.

 **SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! PETTIGREW DECLARED FUGITIVE!**

Iris couldn't believe how easy it was to accomplish. Then again, Sirius did mention him and Amelia having a thing for each other at one point. So, she must have seen to it personally to see if it was true. Either way, nothing was going to wipe the grin off of Iris' face today. Hermione and Iris quickly left the Great Hall and sprinted up to Gryffindor Tower. After making sure they were alone on the Marauder's Map, Hermione and Iris slipped under the invisibility cloak and sneaked up to the boy's dorms to capture Pettigrew before he got away.

* * *

It was pathetically easy to capture the rat. Hermione hit Wormtail with a silent stunner, and Iris put him in a body bind. Hermione then conjured a small cage, only big enough to allow him to stand, really. Then charmed it to be unbreakable and disillusioned it. Hermione and Iris exchanged wicked grins and ran off to the Owlery with their not so precious cargo after Iris attached a short note to it.

A short time later the two walked back into the common room where Hermione stopped Iris and cocked her head to the side. "Iris? Didn't you get a note from the Ministry?" Iris nodded and they ran up to their dorm and immediately silenced and spelled Hermione's bed curtains shut as they jumped up on it. Iris pulled the not out of her robes and broke the seal, reading it aloud.

" _Miss Iris Lily Potter,_

 _We at the Ministry for Magic are required to inform you of two very important announcements that pertain to you._

 _We would like to officially notify and congratulate you on your change of guardianship from one Mrs. Petunia Dursley, and one Mr. Vernon Dursley to your sworn godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black, which hereby removes your need to have Chief Warlock Dumbledore as your Magical Guardian, he will be informed of this sometime in the next twenty four hours, this is to allow time for the paperwork to go through and not give them a chance to have this decision overturned before it can go through. Lord Black was cleared by three different Mind Healers, and is currently on a potion regiment that will see him completely fit to watch you as a guardian by mid-October._

 _We would also like to formally inform you that the investigation involving your muggle relatives has been launched. As per our laws with Muggle Great Britain and the Crown, we are hereby sending the evidence, (and photos from your memories) to the Muggle court system. You will receive an official notice by owl if you'll be needed to testify._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Samantha Brunestud_

Iris looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes, to see Hermione with a blinding smile on her face. "This is proof Hermione, proof I'll never need to go back there! Proof I'll be living with Sirius! This is one of the best moments of my life!" Hermione squealed and grabbed Iris in a hug, which Iris enthusiastically returned.

"Yes!" Hermione squealed.

The two came back down from the tower just before everyone else filed back into the common room, and ran off to train in the Room of Requirement until curfew.

* * *

"So, what time are we stealing the stone?" Hermione asked as they nursed their heads from their legilimency training. They were getting the hang of it, but they were having much more progress in animagi training, DADA, and Transfiguration than diving into each other's minds.

"I don't know, I'd say before the month is up, anytime before Halloween would be best. Especially since that's the night we're going to be outing Voldemort and Quirrell. It would be best to get the stone beforehand." Hermione nodded at this, it was a decent plan.

"Are we going to play by the rules of the traps?" Hermione asked. Iris snorted loudly.

"Nope, we'll put Fluffy to sleep with your music box, Devil's Snare will be easy, just a quick _incendio_ or a _lumos solaris_ to get out of it, then we'll summon the key, but just in case, I'll shrink and take my Nimbus if the key has an anti summoning jinx on it, we can _reducto, bombarda,_ and _confringo_ our way across the set while flying on my broom. The troll won't be hard either, I'll hit it with an overpowered _stupefy_ from the Elder Wand, while you do the same, and that should put the troll down for a while. The potion is simple, and we also know the Flame-freezing charm just in case. I don't think the mirror will be in place yet, since I'm supposed to "accidentally" find it over Christmas. So the mirror will likely have a different trap in its place for now. We should go after it on the first of the month, and no later. It wouldn't do to be suspected. Let Dumbledore think Quirrell got the stone and it should throw any and all suspicions off us. Not that they'll be able to get into our trunks with the amount of wards we placed on them."

The girls had asked the room for any and all books on warding, and had gotten a lot of results. From the simple Muggle Repelling ward (Which Hermione already knew from the Horcrux Hunt), to only semi-legal blood wards. After practicing them on the old trunks stored in the Room, the two of them cast the most effective ones on their trunks. They were practically impenetrable to anyone but themselves, and the ones that were keyed into the wards. It wouldn't do to have people peek through their trunks and see stuff they shouldn't.

"I agree, so October First, we go through the trapdoor again?" Iris nodded. Hermione gave a definitive nod in reply and then spoke again, "We should go back to the common room and work on our homework and help Neville on his. He's already becoming more self-confident, it will only benefit him if we associate with him." Hermione smirked, "It will also help him date Ginny earlier this time." Iris looked confused.

"I didn't know Neville liked Ginny " Iris raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think he knew it either. I know Ginny had quite the crush on him starting in her third year, and I believe Neville felt the same. Either way, I guess we'll figure it out sooner rather than later when Ginny joins us next year. They'll be a lot closer a lot earlier this time."

There's also Luna to worry about" Iris added, thinking back in shame to how they treated her, along with the problems she had with bullies.

Hermione nodded, "I really hope the hat takes our advice and sorts her into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw, it will be easier to ensure no one will bully her relentlessly like they did last time. I can't believe we didn't help her then! We knew what was happening, and if anyone could relate to how she felt, it would be us! I mean, we were both bullied in primary school, just at different intensities. I didn't have a whale of a cousin chasing off anyone who tried to befriend me. I just had people use me for my brains and call me things like "Buck-toothed, bushy haired, bookworm" and pull my hair, and knock my books out of my arms, I can't believe we just ignored it last time." Hermione hung her head in shame, Iris looked guilty, but quickly gained a determined gaze and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't worry 'Mione, we'll make it up to her this time. Anyone tries to bully our Luna, and we'll hex them into last week!" Iris exclaimed, Hermione nodded met her friend's determined gaze with one of her own.

"You're right, she's not suffering this time. If Cho Chang or Marietta Edgecombe so much as look at her funny, I'm going to hit them with curses to make them look like hags!" Iris smiled at her friend's ferociousness. Hermione was bloody scary sometimes.

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly, the two stayed on top of their classes without any real effort, in fact the only effort put in was keeping themselves from standing out too much. Which was rather hard when it came to their homework, as they knew a lot more about the chosen subject than even some of the seventh years. It was becoming an utter pain in their collective arses to look like even above average eleven year olds. It was quickly becoming a worse strain than it was the first time. Even without researching anything to go with their homework, they were having to check which books they were getting their theory from just to be positive that they weren't mistaken and possibly give themselves away to their Professors. Thankfully the two most suspicious ones, Professors McGonagall and Flitwick had just chalked Iris' extra effort as taking after their parents. Which was good when she accidentally put beyond NEWT level theory in her Charms essay the week before.

As far as their plans were going, they were advancing quicker than they imagined. They had a date set for getting the stone, and they were going to get the Diadem from the Room of Requirements before going to the Chamber when Dumbledore was out of the castle, which Iris hoped would be before Christmas, as there was a Wizengamot meeting planned for the second weekend of November, and another one planned the week before Christmas. One of these would assure Dumbledore's absence, and hopefully getting them down to the Chamber to get rid of the basilisk, get rid of the first of many horcruxes, and impregnate Gryffindor's sword with basilisk venom. They actually planned on using the rest of the monster this time, rendering the basilisk down for parts. They would sell the meat to the goblins, who would undoubtedly have multiple feasts from it. The venom would be stored in multiple jars and a good amount of it would be kept for the horcruxes a small amount sold to potions masters around the world, (they didn't trust Snape with it.), and the eyes, especially the optical nerves, plus the heart strings would be sold to Ollivander for wands. They would be keeping the skin, having it turned into body armor, boots, and gloves for Iris, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Luna, and Neville. The rest of the sixty foot long snake's skin would be stored in Iris's Head of House vault until they felt the need to use it again.

They would hopefully get rid of the locket, cup, and the diadem this year, then they would have to wait for the diary to be brought to their attention. They had debated on things from getting the diary from Ginny almost immediately and destroying it, or by attaching a note warning about it's horrid nature and its risks along with who had given to Ginny, before owling it to the DMLE. This would have the benefit of taking down Malfoy, as by then, Sirius would likely have, at the least annulled the marriage between Narcissa and Lucius, or disowning Narcissa along with Bellatrix for besmirching the family name. At the same time though, it would cause a few uncomfortable questions and possibly run the risk of an Unspeakable becoming possessed by the diary, allowing Riddle to return with the knowledge of said Unspeakable. Iris shivered, perhaps it was best for them to destroy it immediately rather than risk it possessing someone when they weren't close enough to destroy it completely.

All in all though, their plans were going perfectly.

* * *

None of Albus Dumbledore's plans were working! She'd befriended the Granger girl, but kept the Weasley boy at arm's length. She was an incredibly intelligent girl who was confident and self assured! She wasn't practically grovelling at his feet to beg for his permission to stay at Hogwarts for the summer! In fact, it seemed Iris had in fact proclaimed Number 4 Privet Drive wasn't her home as the wards were down! Not to mention, that not only were the Dursleys arrested pending trial for their crimes, their only son was sent to his Aunt's who as far as he could tell treated the boy like a house elf. This would not do at all!

Not to mention Black had gained guardianship of Iris Potter and there was nothing he could do about it! They hadn't sent him the official notification until after the bloody request went through! He had tried to fight it, but three impartial Mind healers had declared Black mentally stable, and he was more than economically stable enough to care for the girl! Sirius would put a lot of dangerous ideas in her head, pranking, and training her for her destiny! If she was allowed to stay with him she might not willingly give up her life!

The Mind Healers he'd had set up for the mental checkup would have done what he'd told them! They would have declared Black unfit to be guardian and then they would have the not so difficult choice of sending the girl to the Malfoys, or back to the Dursleys. He would have called in a few favors, maybe greased one or two palms, but the girl had made that plan go up in smoke when Poppy had seen the results of the abuse, and Iris had gone so far as to have memories of the years at the Dursleys sent to Amelia Bones!

Albus admired Amelia's sense of justice, but she failed to see what must be done for the Greater Good. If only she was under his thumb, she would have been an extremely powerful ally, yet as she is, she was still a powerful resource, and probably the best for her job, but she was her own woman and refused to bow to anyone! Even he, the Great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the (self proclaimed) Leader of the Light! Amelia may be on the side of the Light yet she refused to answer to it's paragon! She was far to just when it came to punishments, pushing for the Veil and the Kiss for the murderers and Dark wizards they had captured, not listening to his protests of letting them be rehabilitated. She saw them as beyond saving and sending them to the Veil, the nearest Dementor, or Azkaban for the rest of their lives as the only acceptable punishments. This belief was supported by the majority of the Wizengamot, Light, Dark, and Neutral, it was pretty much the only thing they would all agree on.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly at the lost potential for redemption and maybe atoning by being spies for the Light, much like the castle's resident Potions Master.

Ahh, Professor Snape, that was a thought that always brought a smile to his face. Proof that one could always be redeemed, no matter how dark they went, barring Riddle of course, he was an unfortunate case. Albus didn't care that he conveniently ignored the fact Severus was in love with Lily Potter as the reason that he had been redeemed, as far as Albus cared, Snape was proof anyone save Riddle could be saved and they should be, as it would all be for the Greater Good.

It never really occurred to Albus that it may be just that philosophy that had bred the last two Dark Lords. One, Dark Lord Grindelwald, believed he could do everything better, and everything him and his army, the Knights of Walpurgis had to do in the process of achieving that goal was morally reprehensible, but that was okay, as he was doing it for the "Greater Good" of the entire world. A world ruled by wizards and witches watching over the Muggles, and ensuring they were taken care of, so long as their place was below the magical people.

Then there was the reason for his recent headache, and the Wizarding World's greatest fear, Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Dark Lord Voldemort. Growing up in an orphanage, not knowing of love, and having no capacity for it, no one realizing where Tom was headed until it was far too late to change it, and going on to be one of the most feared wizards of all time, at least people could speak Grindelwald's name. If Dumbledore had just shown a firmer hand in consequences and punishments, prove to others that there were consequences for their actions, rather than allow them to voice slander and slurs against those they considered "beneath" them, then maybe Tom would have become a better person, or at least not as gone as bad as he did.

And a lot of the blame for the rise of the worst Dark wizard since Gellert Grindelwald could be placed at Dumbledore's feet for not changing laws, or giving appropriate sentences to those who deserved them.

It never occurred to Dumbledore that he could have prevented Tom's rise to power, it never occurred to him that he could have used his power, both political and magical in such a way that he could have changed his world for the better.

No, at the moment all that was going through Dumbledore's head, besides his almost addictive need for Lemon drops, was how all the recent happenings applied to his weap-err, his (regrettably) former charge, and his dear student. A child that needed to be guided towards the light, Albus would have to arrange a meeting between the two of them soon. It wouldn't do to have Iris move towards the Dark, or any version of the Light that wasn't his. No, the girl must be purely dependent upon him to make decisions in her best interests, as she clearly didn't know what they were, up until the time that Iris must, regrettably, die willingly at the hands of Voldemort so that he may die once and for all.

Yes, Iris must be guided, and what better way to guide her than to start their relationship with a nice little meeting to inquire about her change in scenery, from an utterly boring life in Privet Drive, to the much more exciting and wonderful world of magic. It would surely endear her to him to have someone who seems like they genuinely did care for her.

Not that he didn't care for her mind you, but he knew he had to keep her at arm's length to ensure he didn't interfere in her destiny.

* * *

Death sat laughing in his office in his plane of existence, having been focusing on the goings on at Hogwarts. It was rather amusing listening to Albus' internal conflicts as he continually assured himself everything he did was for the "Greater Good" and that he was doing nothing wrong.

Death smiled, rather menacingly, he might add, at the thought of him using that excuse when Death "questioned" him on what he thought he'd been doing, not to mention what he knew Iris' parents would do to the old man when he got there. Hopefully sooner, rather than later. It might not be as dramatic as the first time, but he could feel Albus' demise would come soon, either at the hands of Dementors, being sent through the Veil, or being killed by the ring yet again, he didn't know, but he did know that it wouldn't be after ensuring his Mistress would ever dare question him, "the great" Albus Dumbledore on his decisions.

Death chuckled at how Iris might retaliate at the thought of Dumbledore pulling off his manipulations again. He knew it wouldn't, or rather, couldn't happen this time, but it was an amusing thought.

Unless she released that fury on him.

That sent a shiver down even Death's spine.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the rather short chapter, and lack of any real action, but next time Iris and Hermione go through the trapdoor, again. Amelia receives Pettigrew, and I might add a confrontation between Sirius and Dumbledore. Not sure yet.**

 **EDIT: I had to change a few things around, I was tired when I was writing the part about Neville. I meant Neville/Ginny not Neville/Luna. Woops.**


	8. Y1: Retrieving the Stone, and Defamation

Iris and Hermione got out of their beds at midnight on the First of October, ready to enact their plan for the stone. Iris looked over at Hermione, and years of friendship strengthened by strife and adversity allowed them to communicate all that needed to be said in a single glance. Without a single word uttered by either of them, Hermione shrunk her music box, Iris shrunk her broom, they quickly checked their wands, Iris gave the Elder Wand a wave to assure herself that she was it's Master, and the two quickly slid under Iris' Invisibility Cloak, Hermione watching the Marauder's Map to help avoid any unsavory encounters.

The twosome snuck past Filch and Snape on their way to the Forbidden Corrider, Iris taking a split second to stun, bind, and charm Mrs. Norris' fur hot pink, before reviving and confonding her to run off somewhere else, to which Hermione rolled her eyes.

Iris smirked and cocked her head to the side in fake indignation, "What? Bloody cat is a menace!" Hermione quickly stifled a giggle, but couldn't stop a rather unladylike snort of obvious amusement.

The two stayed quiet after that, as even though they were silenced within the Cloak, the two of them really did not want to tempt Fate, and Iris and Hermione both knew how much a complete bitch she was.

Iris and Hermione could swear they just heard Death's rattle like chuckle in their minds as that thought passed through their heads. They shivered at the implications of it.

It wasn't much longer after that rather...disconcerting encounter, that they reached the Third Floor Corridor. Hermione was about to cast an unlocking spell at it, but Iris quickly placed her hand on the girl's wand, pushing it down. Iris quickly explained, "We need to check for an alert ward. There's no telling if Dumbledore was well aware of the fact we went through that door the first time." Hermione blushed at her self perceived crassness, which Iris quickly picked up on an quelled with a kiss on her forehead. "Don't think like that 'Mione, we just don't know how much of his actions were manipulations, or just the onset of dementia." That said, Iris quickly cast a detection spell with the Elder Wand and found a simple alert and identification ward, which Iris quickly supressed, that done the two girls looked at each other and nodded before unlocking and opening the door.

Fluffy was quickly put to sleep with Hermione's music box, which she cleverly charmed with an auto-winding charm, and an unbreakable charm just in case Fluffy awoke, with him indisposed, the two girls hopped down the trapdoor once again.

The Devil's Snare was batted aside rather quickly with two quickly cast _Lumos Solem,_ and the two fell down onto the ground, casting cushioning charms on the way down.

The key room was the first one they had trouble with, as the key wasn't already wounded, and it did in fact, have an anti-summoning jinx placed upon it. It was quite rather quickly using Iris' Nimbus 2001 though.

The chess room was where they first had some fun. Although, before they started, Iris facepalmed at something her younger self did so stupidly last time.

"What is Iris?" Hermione asked, thinking she'd forgotten something before they came down here.

"I just realized something...last time, why didn't we fly over the chess pieces on the broom?" Iris said with a tone that clearly said she thought the actual eleven year old Iris Potter was an idiot. Hermione facepalmed at this as well.

"I..I don't know..in hindsight it seemed like the obvious thing to do, yet even I didn't think of it. I guess where we worked ourselves up into such a state, fearing that the Stone was already gone, that we didn't spare a second thought to it after we got to the chess board. Want to try flying over it?" Iris nodded as she took to the air over the chess set.

Only to immediately be set upon by thrown weapons that after missing, immediately went back to their respective pieces before trying again.

Now, if this were eleven year old Iris Potter who had only flown for around nine months at the point in time she'd gone through the trapdoor, she might have been hit.

This wasn't eleven year old Iris Potter.

This was a seventeen year old Iris Potter who had outflown multiple different threats, rogue bludgers, fiendfyre, and was a better seeker than Charlie Weasley, bordering on, if not surpassing, Viktor Krum's record.

So naturally Iris dodged all of the weapons with a practiced ease and responded by raining blasting hexes upon the transfigured chess set from the air, while Hermione did so from the ground. It didn't take any longer than fifteen minutes to ensure that all the pieces were down.

"Professor McGonagall really should have tried harder. I mean a bloody chess set, really? I wouldn't be surprised if that's what Quirrell did to get across. With Tom stuck in the back of his head, it wouldn't surprise me if he had the reserves to get through here using the same trick." Hermione idly commented as she waltzed across the chess board, as if she hadn't just destroyed multiple killer chess pieces intent on taking her head off of her shoulders. With a non commital shrug, Iris led through to the next chamber, and was quite surprised to find that there was no troll just yet. Iris and Hermione snooped around a few seconds longer to ensure there were no trolls waiting in hiding, or any other nasty buggers, before going into the potion room.

"Well, let's see if it's still in the same place, and if it really is an Ever-filling phial. Quirrell might have just used the Flame Freezing charm on himself." Hermione stated as she grabbed the parchment with the logic puzzle on it, and read it out loud.

 _"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_ Hermione and Iris looked at each other and nodded, it was the exact same poem as last time. Which meant that the potion should be in the same place.

Hermione pulled the third potion in the line after reassuring it was the correct one. She quickly pulled out a crystal phial she'd had stored away in her bag for this and was pleasantly surprised to find it was in fact ever-filling. She put enough for a dose in her phial for her and thrust the original phial into Iris' waiting hand. With a nod, the two drank down their doses and shivered slightly at the feeling of ice running through their veins that accompanied the potion's effects.

The girls stepped through the black flames, and into the Stone's chamber. Both were appalled at what they saw.

There, in the middle of the room, sitting on a rickety wooden pedastal, still wrapped in brubby brown paper, was the Philospher's Stone.

Hermione frowned, and with a furrowed brow, cast multiple detection spells and found not a single ward protecting the stone. She balked at this, not believing the sheer _arrogance and stupidity_ shown by Albus bloody Dumbledore with this. She cocked her head to the side and decided to try one last spell to see if there truly was no protections on the stone at this point in time.

" _Accio Philospher's Stone!"_ Hermione whispered, causing the grubby little package to come flying across the room. Hermione went from stunned into disbelief to outrage in a scant few seconds at this. "That arrogant bloody bastard! He left the stone defenseless for this long? It was just sitting in the middle of the bloody room! Anyone with a lick of sense could have easily waltzed right in and stole the stone!" She continued her rage filled rant as she grumbled _gemino_ under breath on the paper, string, then the stone itself before wrapping the fake stone in exactly the same fashion and continuing her grumbling as the two walked back through the traps towards the trap door.

It didn't take long for the two to sprint to Gryffindor tower after stealing the stone. The two made sure to vanish any and all evidence they were up to good before they slipped into the common room, and the dorms unnoticed. They quickly placed the stone in Hermione's trunk and made sure all of the wards set on it were holding steady before hastily changing into their pajamas and slipping into bed unnoticed.

* * *

That morning, the two girls had to use their Occlumency to it's full effects to ensure they didn't look suspicious when they went to breakfast, they almost thought they'd been found out when Professor McGonagall walked over to the two as they were finishing eating with their friends, Neville and Susan, and told Iris she was needed in the Headmaster's office after breakfast. Iris hid her look of panic, and asked why she was going there.

"The Headmaster didn't say, other than you aren't in any trouble, so I'm afraid I haven't the slightest clue as to what he wishes to talk about.' McGonagall said with a slight tone of apprehension at what the Headmaster might want to "chat" with Iris about. Iris exchanged glances with Hermione and before the Professor got a chance to get more than fifteen feet away from Iris, she quickly ran up to her.

"Professor?" McGonagall looked down at her with a quirked brow. "I was wondering...if as my Head of House..if you would possibly..." she fidgeted a bit at this, trying to play up the scared and concerned student look, knowing it would make McGonagall sympathetic, "I was wondering if you would sit in with my meeting with Professor Dumbledore." Iris hurriedly blurted out and looked down hoping it would make McGonagall accompany her.

For her part, Minerva tried not to look happy she requested this, Professor McGonagall didn't want to leave Albus alone with Iris, or anyone even remotely connected with her, lest he manipulate her or her friends into doing what he wanted them to. She quickly agreed, and after a quick farewell to her three friends, she caught up to the Professor, who was already waiting at the doors.

"Enter" Dumbledore called in his damned grandfatherly tone that made Iris want to hit someone.

Professor McGonagall led Iris in, and stood to the side of the cozy looking chair that sat in front of the Headmaster's desk. Iris cursed Dumbledore's misleading lies. She knew from experience that chair was anything but comfortable! It felt like the Cruciatus, only targeted directly at your bum! Still though, Iris knew she had to play the part of scared student, so she obediently sat down, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze, well he thought it was because she was under his gaze. In reality she _really_ wanted to cast a bloody cushioning charm on the chair, but couldn't think of a way to explain how she knew, let alone how she could use a fourth year charm so easily. Professor McGonagall seemed to have noticed though, and after a sigh at the audacity of Dumbledore for purposefully conjuring an uncomfortable chair, cast one for her. Iris shot her an appreciative glance for doing so, to which Iris could have sworn was a small twitch of her Professor's lips.

"Ahh, hello Miss Potter, thank you for escorting young Iris here Minerva, you may go" Dumbledore said as he waved his hand at her. McGonagall blinked, seemingly confused for a moment, to which Iris' eyes widened, and it took all her self control not to pale.

 _"He cast a wandless compulsion charm on McGonagall to try to get me alone! What the hell was he planning for me!?"_ Iris thought furiously before she grabbed her Head of House's arm and looked at her pleadingly before saying in a small voice, "You said you would stay here with me Professor...I trusted you to..." Iris made no move to hide the hurt in her voice like she would normally. She needed to play the role of the abused child to get McGonagall in her camp if she didn't outright tell her about her and Hermione's time travel.

McGonagall blinked for a moment, shook her head almost imperceptibly and leveled a soft expression on Iris' hurt and disappointed gaze. She quickly realized that out of all of her cubs, Iris was the one she could NOT fail at any cost. She wasn't going to let Albus stay alone with this child at any cost, and with that she threw off the compulsion and nodded at Iris with a small smile on her face. "Of course Miss Potter, I'll stay here as is my right as your Head of House." With this she leveled a stern glare at Albus as if daring him to try to get her to leave. Albus replied with a disappointed gaze.

"I hate to think you couldn't trust me Iris, my girl." Dumbledore said, in an attempt to make the girl feel bad for not trusting someone she should see as a grandfather figure. Iris for her part, looked at Dumbledore with an appalled expression.

"I have reasons to not trust you Professor" Iris said, at Dumbledore's hurt expression, she added, "I used to trust authority figures without a second thought, but when I told them of my abuse, they seemed to _forget_ I was nothing like they were told I was by the Dursleys" Iris said, emphasizing the word _forget,_ something that wasn't lost on either Dumbledore or McGonagall, who shot an accusing glare at Dumbledore. "I even tried going to the police" she looked up at the raised eyebrow on McGonagall's face, the only thing betraying her curiosity, "err, muggle aurors" she added, to which Minerva nodded. "I only remember walking up to the Police station, then I was back at the Dursley's getting thrown into my cupboard for something I don't remember" she trailed off thoughtfully, before her eyes widened in feigned alarm.

"I-I read about a type of charm in the library...Memory Charms, like the Obliviation curse...that would explained my missing chunks in my memories, a-and, the fact my teachers went from liking me to looking at me distrustfully and believing whatever my _relatives"_ she said the word as if it physically hurt her to do so, "told them about me, how I was delinquent, how my parents were layabouts and I was just a burden on "good hard working people" b-but, Hagrid said the only people who knew where I was were y-you and Professor McGonagall..." she trailed off and looked at the two in alarm. "I-It was one of you wasn't it!? One of you removed the memories of the teachers and I! Which one of you did it? I-I don't understand? Why wasn't I allowed to be free of them? Why didn't you allow me to be happy?!" Iris screamed, the hurt of her abuse resurfacing no matter how hard she tried to squash it down, and causing Iris to lose control of her magic, zapping multiple little baubles Dumbledore used to track Iris into small silver ashes.

Professor McGonagall listened stoically, until she caught the implications of what Iris was implicating. She couldn't afford to lose her cub's trust! She wouldn't dare let someone hurt one of her lions so badly! She quickly moved to support the young student and sent an angry glare towards Professor Dumbledore. "Shh child, it's alright, you don't have to go back there, I made sure of it, I won't allow you to go back there Miss Potter. I know for a fact that your pitiful excuses for guardians won't get out of this, the DMLE made sure of it. They'll be arrested and they won't be able to hurt you any longer" the Professor said in a rare soothing tone as she hid her outrage towards Albus for knowing about the abuse, and manipulating people into believing lies about the poor girl. It was a wonder she wasn't dark! "Sirius Black is your guardian now, child. He's your godfather, your father's best friend, he wouldn't harm a hair on your head. He wouldn't even think about doing so" she placated, before standing straight and glaring at Dumbledore. "I believe this meeting is over, come with me Iris." She led the girl out of the Headmaster's office, and led her to her first class after Iris assured her she would be fine, as long as she wouldn't be left alone with Dumbledore, which the Professor immediately agreed with.

She walked off after escorting the poor girl to Herbology, intent on sending an owl to Sirius, before giving Dumbledore a dressing down, and reporting Iris' assumptions of illegal memory charms to Amelia, though she should probably report her assumptions first, just in case. She shuddered at the thought that Albus would do such a thing to one of his faculty. Of course, she was quickly learning that he would do almost anything for the "Greater Good".

* * *

The next day, after Iris had been calmed down by Hermione, who had to constantly reassure her that Iris didn't mean to look like a petulant child, they were treated to a wonderful sight just outside the Great Hall.

A younger, healthier, and happier looking Sirius Black was leaning next to the doors obviously having been waiting for her. Sirius wrung his hands together rather nervously before looking her in the eye and holding out a hand for the girl to take.

"Umm, hi there, Iris...I don't know if you remember me or not, but I umm, I'm Sirius Black, your godfather." He swallowed nervously, clearly not knowing what to do in this situation. Iris quickly put his fears to rest by grabbing him in a hug and looking up in his eyes innocently.

"Uncle Pafoo?" She asked, her eyes wide as she feigned not being sure he was real or not. Sirius' eyes lit up with recognition as he returned the hug.

"So you remember me, eh pup? I'm happy I didn't have to reintroduce myself." He said happily as he looked at the girl with a huge grin on her face.

"Of course I remember you, I just didn't think you were real..." Iris trailed off, but quickly hugged him tighter, secretly relishing in the fact Sirius was _here_ and he was _alive_ and she wasn't going to be manipulated into believing he was being tortured and cause him to go to his death ever again."I'm so glad you are."

Sirius smiled widely at the fact his goddaughter clearly like him, and he vowed to himself that as long as he was her guardian, she was never going to have a reason to loose that happy expression on her face ever again. He extricated himself from her arms after a few minutes and explained to her that he wanted her to meet him with a more "favorable first impression" than what he was about to go into the Hall and do. Iris just looked at him curiously and agreed that she would not be unfavorable towards him due to his next actions, as long as he didn't make a habit of being impulsive. Sirius winced silently at that rebuke.

Of course, what followed made Iris almost _squeal_ with glee.

Sirius stormed (rather dramatically one might say) into the Great Hall in the middle of breakfast, his eyes locking onto Albus Dumbledore's as he advanced towards the Head Table.

"ALBUS! WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU SEALING MY BEST FRIEND AND HIS WIFE'S WILL? I KNOW YOU KNEW I WAS INNOCENT! IT WAS IN THE WILL YOU WITNESSED! DID YOU WANT MY GODDAUGHTER SENT TO LIVE WITH MUGGLES SO SHE WOULD BE IGNORANT OF OUR WORLD? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU OLD CODGER? USING MY GODDAUGHTER AS A WEAPON OR SOMETHING? TRYING TO MAKE HER GO DARK? OR DID YOU JUST WANT TO USE HER LIKE A PAWN IN ONE OF YOUR LITTLE GAMES?" Sirius raged at the old man, the one who dared to send his pup to muggles, who not only didn't love her, but hated her, abused her, and used her as a bloody house elf!

"Now now, Sirius my boy, I don't think the Great Hall is the best place for this type of talk." Albus said disarmingly, hiding his own alarm at the fact his manipulations were being aired in the Great Hall, in front of all the staff, minus Trelawney who never saw fit to join the table at anything other than the Sorting and End of the year feasts. Sirius wasn't having any of it though.

"No, I think it's a bloody perfect place for it! It's the perfect place to ask questions such as why do you have a bloody Death Eater on staff?" He exclaimed hotly, moving his gaze to Severus who shot Sirius with one of his best glares. "Or how Iris was under no circumstances, EVER to be sent to the Dursleys?"

"Now Sirius, it was either them or the Dark families" he continued feebly, trying his best to drum up sympathy. Sirius quickly denied this as well.

"Except there were contingencies in the wills for that Albus! He was meant to go to, in order, me,Alice Longbottom her God mother, Remus, Peter if he didn't turn out to be a traitor, Andromeda Tonks, Amelia Bones, and then if she couldn't go to any of us, she was meant to have been sent to Lily's cousins, who happened to be parents to a muggle born, and raised with them in America!" He said, outraged that Dumbledore would dare try to think he didn't know James and Lily's wills like the back of his hand.

Albus for his part, tried his best not to pale. He could feel his reputation dipping with every word uttered. He would be lucky to keep Headmaster at this rate.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you like it guys! I think next chapter we'll skip to Quirrell's exposure, the destruction of the diadem, the Dursley's trial, and we'll definitely need to get to some bonding between the Chasers and Iris soon.**


	9. Y1:Exposure and Sentencing

Halloween came a little to quickly for Iris' liking, besides being her normal fidgety self like she always was on Halloween, Iris was still rather jumpy hoping that Quirrell still let the troll in, and that no one was in the bloody bathroom this time. She went through classes that day in a haze, barely registering Ron's insult to Hermione in Charms, which she shrugged off this time, rather than run off crying. Her mind was falling down an endless spiral of 'what ifs' praying Quirrell did everything the same as last time.

 _"What if the troll follows him into the Great Hall?"_ Iris thought furiously as she walked down the steps after charms.

" _What if Quirrell brings Dementors instead?"_ She thought with alarm as they went left lunch.

" _What if Death sent Riddle from the future as well?"_ This thought was shut down with an indignant "Oi" in her head, that sounded a lot like Death. As if offended she would even think that Death would do something so stupid.

Iris was still having these thoughts when Hermione and Iris left the Common Room for the feast that evening.

"Calm down Iris, it'll be fine, I promise." Hermione whispered as they walked side by side into the Great Hall. "We'll expose Voldemort, and then we'll contact the DMLE to take down Dumbledore for his arrogance. I have no doubt that once Madam Bones knows what is going on here, and believe me, she'll know, since Susan is here, and she has a necklace of some sorts based off of the mirrors your father and the Marauders were so fond of. That way Dumbledore won't have the chance to sweep this under the rug." Hermione smiled as Iris visibly relaxed, tension leaving her shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit on the antsy side in all of this. This shouldn't be _too_ bad, but it's still putting me on guard." The two sat down at the Gryffindor table and began filling their plates with various different cuisine. "This is the part I hate the most. It's the bloody waiting." Iris mumbled as she bit into a dinner roll.

The two ate and chatted with their friends, Iris making a point to talk with Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell. The three hit it off better than the last time, with Iris actually feeling relatively well acquainted with the three other girls on the Gryffindor team this time around, rather than just amicable to each other. She excused herself near the halfway point of the feast, moving back over to Hermione, Neville, and Susan, in order to be where she needed to be when Quirrell came in.

It didn't take long after that for him to come in.

The doors flew open with a resounding _BOOM,_ causing the noise in the Hall to die immediately. Quirrell came running in, panicking, or rather acting like it, before screaming his reason for being so disruptive.

"TROOOOOOOLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!" With this, Quirrell seemingly lost his composure and mumbled "Thought you ought to know" before slumping over in a stage fall.

The hall of course, immediately went into horrified screams before Dumbledore fired a hex into the air, gaining the hall's attention.

"Quiet! Prefects, please lead the students back to their common rooms, while the staff go looking for the troll." Dumbledore ordered, before Minerva and Sprout both paled at the order, and immediately cast the _Sonorus_ charms on themselves.

"No! The students will stay in the Great Hall, there's no telling where the troll is!" Minerva countered her boss' command with one of her own. "We'll shut the doors behind us and the fest will continue whilst we deal with the problem!" With that, Minerva shot Dumbledore an angry glare for his audacity and led the teachers towards the doors, she fully intended on forgetting about Quirinus until the troll was taken care of, but it seemed that it wasn't meant to be.

"Miss Granger, Miss Potter? What are you doing to Professor Quirrell?" Minerva asked curiously, Iris was holding two fingers on the man's neck and Hermione was doing the same to his wrist.

Iris looked up, "I'm checking for his pulse Professor, ensuring his heart's still beating. He might have a concussion, we need to remove the turban from his head to ensure there isn't any bleeding." She said matter of factly. Iris slowly unwrapped the turban, with a look of tender care she didn't feel. In fact if one knew Iris well enough, it was apprehension with which she was doing this. She had cast a _Sonorus_ charm on Quirrell already, hoping it held to Voldemort's voice as well, and hoped for the best as she finished the final layer of Quirrell's turban.

To be met with the ugly face of Tom Riddle once again.

"Quirrell! You fool! Get out of here now! Get the stone!" The face screamed as Quirrell started to get up, only to be hit by two _Petrificus Totalus_ body binders from Iris and Hermione. The face on the back of Quirrell's head grew more rage filled at this, and even more so when he recognized one as Iris Potter.

"W-What are you?" Iris asked, hoping to look scared, and wondering why no one was bloody interfering! The face broke the body bind around it and smirked at Iris.

"Don't recognize me? I thought you would, seeing as how you're the reason I'm like this." The face hissed angrily. Iris tried her best to look confused.

"I-I don't understand..." Iris stuttered, much like Voldemort's current host.

"You foolish little girl! Can't even recognize the face of the one who killed your parents! I am the Dark Lord Voldemort you stupid girl! The wizard people who's name people don't dare speak!" Tom said back condescendingly. "I was thinking to recruit you, but you clearly don't recognize your betters. Quirrell! Kill her!" Quirrell managed to break the body bind spell and this and lunged at Iris, wrapping his hands around her throat.

Iris did her best to hide her smirk with a look of fear as she reached her hands up and pushed on Quirrell's face, causing smoke to rise from the point of contact, Quirrell hissing in pain all the way.

"M-Master, I-I can't touch her! It burns!" He exclaimed fearfully, Iris jumped up and tackled him as he screamed at her touch.

 _'It might make me more famous, but hey it's for something I've actually done! At least, partially anyways, and it will be nice to have every student at the school and the staff witnesses to the fact Tom is alive'_ Iris thought to herself as she felt Quirrell's body finally dissolve beneath her.

"Curse you Iris Potter!" The shade of Tom exclaimed as it tore free from Quirinus' remains. "You'll rue the day you crossed me, filth!" The spirit shouted angrily as it shot towards Iris, instead of sit there and take it like last time, Iris deftly dodged out of the way and put up a shield charm that covered herself and Hermione as the spirit was sucked out by the wards of Hogwarts.

All at once the Great Hall broke out in either fearful cries, or awed whoops of joy as Hermione and Professor McGonagall fussed over Iris' well being.

Professor Dumbledore fumed silently, he'd known a follower of Voldemort was in the castle (not counting Professor Snape of course), but Snape's Dark Mark messed with the wards too much to locate them easily. He suspected Quirrell simply because he was the only new development within the castle, to find it was actually Tom himself, and Iris defeated him, it only confirmed the prophecy, which normally would make him ecstatic, however what made him begin fuming was there was no way in hell Dumbledore was keeping his job after this, which meant he wasn't going to be able to attempt manipulat-err guiding Iris Potter as much as he had originally planned, if at all. He'd be lucky to be sweeping the floor at the Hog's Head after this!

Then came something that turned his anger to dread, one shouted word from one certain mouth and he knew any chances of covering this up were nil.

* * *

"Aurors!" Amelia Bones barked as she stormed into the Great Hall. Her call from Susan had short and to the point.

"Auntie help! There's a dead teacher, a dark wizard, and it's trying to possess students!" She had quickly dropped any and all cases she'd been working on after that, grabbing every auror she could, even grabbing a few Cadets as they stormed the castle shortly after she had this.

The scene she barged in on was confusing, to say the least. There was a shivering and pale Iris Potter, being fussed over by the school matron, Madam Pomfrey, a bushy haired girl, who looked to be in the same year as her niece, and Professor McGonagall looking on worriedly. Not to mention the pile of ash that was covered in robes and a wrap of purple cloth that made Amelia realize just who the dead teacher was.

Susan had wrote about Quirrell, Amelia couldn't believe just how different the Professor was from when she went to school. When she had attended Hogwarts in her youth, Quirrell was the Muggle Studies teacher, and was often mocked by students behind his back for his timidity and soft spoken demeanor. The man was an odd choice for DADA teacher, but at the time Amelia had chalked it up to lack of applicants.

"Who can tell me what happened here?" Amelia asked loudly, but not unkindly. Dumbledore stepped forward, but was quickly superseded by Iris Potter shakily raising her hand.

"I can ma'm. Professor Quirrell tried to kill me, he had a spirit or soul or something sticking out of his head, that said it was Lord Voldemort." Iris was pleased to see Amelia didn't flinch at the name. "I can give you my memories of the events ma'am, if you would prefer?" Iris said quietly as Amelia nodded and quickly pulled out a vial for memories, she pulled out a few more when Hermione and Professor McGonagall also offered, she quickly took her report down, and after checking on Susan, walked back over to the Headmaster, who seemed to be trying not to pale, especially after someone mentioned the Third floor corridor.

"Dumbledore, I'll be in touch." Amelia almost growled at the old man as she walked out of the castle, but not before sending her aurors to the forbidden corridor, and calling for Senior Auror Moody to watch over the castle while the team investigated.

* * *

With Voldemort out of the castle, Hermione and Iris very quickly decided that a visit to the Chamber was in order before they took out the Diadem horcrux. They waited until Dumbledore seemed to preoccupied with trying to save his reputation to notice anything amiss and made their move.

The two walked into the first floor girl's bathroom, noticing idly that Myrtle wasn't there, before Iris walked over and focused on the snake engraved on the sink before hissing " _Open_ " at the sinks, causing it to grind open slowly, followed by a rather curious tone of " _Stairs"_ which caused a long spiraling staircase, that didn't look anywhere near as revolting as the pipe/slide did folded out of the walls. Iris shrugged at Hermione before beginning her trek towards the Chamber proper.

The two stopped outside of the huge vault like door, Iris put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, I know you'll deny this outright, but I need you to stay here." At Hermione's mouth opening to obviously say she was going, Iris quickly added, "The Basilisk will kill you with but a glance, if I can reason with it, I'll be able to keep it looking the other way, but if I have to kill it, I'm better at transfiguration, and can easily transfigure the rocks in my pocket into a rooster quicker if I don't have to tell you to run. My ability to speak to it will buy me time, while if it really does kill muggle born witches and wizards, it will not care and kill you immediately, and I refuse to lose you 'Mione, soul bond or not, you're my best friend in the whole world, and I refuse to ever even entertain the thought of you dying." Iris said, before hugging the girl fiercely and kissing her as passionately as an eleven year old could manage before she sighed and hissed for the door to open.

The Chamber of Secrets looked exactly how Iris remembered it. It was huge and imposing, with the statue of Salazar Slytherin overlooking it all. Iris quickly laid the rocks out in several different locations, before transfiguring them into roosters, body binding them, then silencing them to ensure they didn't kill the basilisk before it had a chance to speak.

" _Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four_ " Iris hissed at the statue, causing it to slide open and the distant hissing of the King of Serpents to be heard as it awoke and slithered towards the opening.

" _Master? Have you come to allow me to finish your noble work?"_ The serpent hissed as it slithered out of the statue's mouth. Iris quickly decided now would be the time to reason with it.

" _What is your noble work, oh King of Serpents?"_ Iris asked, being sure to sound respectful of the beast she was addressing. If basilisks were anywhere near as proud as a hippogriff, she wouldn't be taking any chances, one bite from a basilisk was enough, thank you very much.

" _To remove the ones born from muggles who think they are worthy of learning magic_ " The basilisk replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. In Iris' eyes the snake's fate was sealed. She unsilenced and unbound all the roosters, and in one loud crow, the Serpent of Slytherin fell to the floor, dead.

Iris reached into one of her other pockets and grabbed the crystal vials from inside before _extremely carefully_ emptying the venom sacs of the monster, after twenty agonizingly long minutes of being careful not to touch the bloody fangs, Iris had four phials full of basilisk venom, ready to impregnate the goblin made daggers they had recently found in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

After meeting back up with Hermione at the large circular door into the chamber, the two left as quickly as they came up the stairs, and closing it before they rushed to Room of Requirement, asking for a room to hide things.

Iris and Hermione stepped forward into the Room of Lost things and made their way through the room, hoping for the diadem to be right where they'd left it. They passed chairs, cabinets,one of which was the Vanishing Cabinet, Hermione quickly blasted it with a _reducto_ and continued on without even blinking, and multiple old books, trunks, clothes, and even a couple of wands.

"Who the hell loses a wand 'Mione? It makes no sense." Hermione just shrugged helplessly as they wandered around the room, moving past different types of junk as they finally reached the pedestal they were looking for.

Upon it was a beautiful silver diadem, with a brilliant oval shaped sapphire adorning it. Iris stared at it with apprehension, as if the Diadem was going to reach out and bite her. She quickly quashed the silly feeling and pulled out the goblin dagger she had acquired from the room and unceremoniously stabbed the wretched thing right in the center of sapphire.

The diadem screeched for a few seconds before the all too familiar black ichor oozed out of the broken diadem.

Hermione gave a small, sad sigh. "I wish there were a way to save the horcrux's container, I hate having to destroy such priceless items." Iris nodded her agreement, feeling a bit bitter, herself.

"Well, we'd best get out of here," Iris said, sticking the diadem in a bag "it's almost time for lunch." Iris quickly vanished the disgusting black smear off of the floor. "We do need to keep up appearances, that plus, the Chaser trio is actually quite fun to talk to, and I intend to take every opportunity to do so."

* * *

Death quickly grabbed the soul fragment of Tom Marvolo Riddle as it left it's owner's plane of existence. He chuckled to himself as it screamed madly at him. The fun thing about Horcruxes was the fact Death got to have fun with them while waiting for their full owner to return to them. Death pulled a small dagger from his cloak and stabbed it through the soul fragment, pinning it to the wall of his office.

"You just stay right there and wait for your little buddies" Death said with a menacing chuckle. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Iris received yet another official Ministry letter the next day at breakfast, which she looked at suspiciously, trying to decide whether to open it or not. Iris couldn't think of anything other than Pettigrew and the Dursleys that would need her attention, so she shrugged and cut open the seal.

 _Lady Iris Lily Potter_

 _This is a notification that you've been summoned to testify in the case of Great Britain v. Vernon and Petunia Dursley._

 _You are to be at the court at no later than eleven A.M on Tuesday 5th of November, 1991 and be ready to take the stand when called upon by the prosecution._

 _Forwarded through the Ministry For Magic_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Samantha Brunestud_

Iris sighed and pushed the note over to Hermione who read it and shook her head after she finished it and squeezed Iris' hand in silent support.

"It'll be okay Iris, you'll see. You just have to take the stand, testify against their abuse, and then they'll get you down from the stand and you'll be free to watch the rest of the trial." Hermione giggled, "I bet it will be quite the spectacle, what with your Uncle Vernon hating you because you're a witch. If he mentions it, he'll get sent to a nice padded room, at least until the obliviation squad comes and removes all their memories of magic." Iris still didn't look to happy with this turn of events. Hermione sighed and made the one comment to get her in a better mood. "At least you'll get to play Quidditch on Saturday before you'll have to testify" at this, Iris perked up a bit, a small smile tugging at her lips, which caused Hermione to sigh once again, "Iris you are such a boy" she said jokingly as they got up to leave the Great Hall.

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the season came and quite possibly made Iris' year. She didn't have a teacher trying to kill her this time, so she could more easily focus on the snitch.

"There's Angelina with the quaffle! She goes to throw- no! It's a fake throw with a pass to Katie Bell, but here comes Captain Flint, about to intercept, oh he gets cut off by Seeker Potter! The Gryffindor Seeker is more into the game than most seekers! She's clearly taking after Charlie Weasley's example! Flint's trying to get back around to Bell, but too late! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Iris whooped loudly from her perch back above the game, she'd checked all the rules and found the Seeker was in fact able to touch the Quaffle, but they weren't allowed to score with it, which was fine by Iris, she could always swoop down and take the Quaffle before passing it to one of the Chasers, it might cause a small spat with Oliver later for not letting him know she was a damn good at being a Chaser.

She continued her interference, actually managing to take the Quaffle from Pucey before passing it off to Katie and snickering at the gobsmacked look on Pucey's face when Iris wasn't awarded with a foul. She quickly flew back up above the field, catching a small glint of gold at the far end of the pitch, near Gryffindor's goal.

Iris slowly made her way towards the posts, watching the snitch carefully, making sure not to alert Higgs who was currently looking in the opposite direction. After being sure Higgs was more preoccupied with staring into space, rather than noticing the snitch on the other side of the pitch, Iris shot after it.

It turns out, when your broom isn't being jinxed by a possessed teacher, a rogue bludger isn't trying to kill you, and no dementors come sweeping onto the Pitch, catching the snitch is a lot easier than originally thought.

"POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH! ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR WINS! Take that, you slimy filthy snakes!"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor McGonagall!"

Iris was quickly reminded why she loved winning games for Gryffindor so much, their parties are the _best_!

* * *

The fifth of November came a lot quicker than Iris thought it would. She was very quickly reminded of the fact she needed muggle clothing, not dress robes. Luckily, transfiguration is one of the best schools of magic known to people, so that quickly put that fear to rest. Iris was met at the gates by Sirius Black, who was going to be apparating her there and back, although, she wasn't going to be spending her time exclusively on a trial if Sirius had any say in it.

The two quickly appeared in an alley way near the court, Iris quickly gave herself a once over, being sure that her clothes were transfigured properly, and let Sirius lead hear through the court house. They quickly found the room, and Sirius wished her good luck before leaving her with the bailiff to be escorted to where she'd be waiting for them to call her in.

She really hated waiting, she was perfectly confident she would do fine in front of the court, she was Iris Potter! She'd faced down Lord Voldemort five different times and survived to tell the tale! She wasn't going to be intimidated by whatever lawyer the Dursleys hired! She was also perfectly confident if they had managed to hire a wizard or a squib, they would immediately turn on the Dursleys for doing what they did against who they would see as a savior.

After twenty minutes of unbearable silence, the bailiff popped his head back in and called for her to testify. Iris readily agreed and smoothed the wrinkles from her dress and walked into the courtroom, being sure to act like a scared child. She was quickly put on the stand and sworn in before the Prosecution started asking questions.

"Miss Potter, I'm aware talking about this might be painful, but you only need to do this, and you'll never have to see your relatives again, okay?" Iris nodded a little to quickly for her liking, but she needed to do this. She wasn't about to forgive and forget the Dursleys like she did last time. The bastards would pay for her sleeping in a cupboard under the stairs! "Miss Potter, what served as your room for the first ten years of your life?" He asked softly, trying his best not to offend her.

"The cupboard under the stairs, sir" Iris answered just as softly. The prosecutor shook his head sadly and shot an angry glare at the Dursleys who paled rather quickly.

"Was the cupboard the only bedroom they could have offered you?"

"No sir, Dudley, my cousin had two bedrooms, the second one was for his piles of broken toys. There was a guest room as well that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept me out of, it was for Aunt Marge when she came to visit." The prosecutor nodded.

"How did the Dursleys punish you, Miss Potter?"

"Uncle Vernon would beat me, he broke my arm once, and my leg twice as well. They would lock me in the cupboard for days with only water and maybe a piece or two of dried toast. My Aunt hit me with the frying pan more than once, for anything from singing "Happy Birthday" on my birthday, to burning the bacon or eggs." Iris said with a _completely fake sniffle,_ she quickly put up her Occlumency shields to hide the hurt from the faces of the people sitting in the court, she wouldn't dare let her relatives, especially Uncle Vernon and her Aunt Marge sitting in the seats behind them see it.

"Were they the only two members who treated you this way?"

Iris shook her head, and replied "No sir, my Aunt Marge would set her dog, Ripper loose on me, and when she would give Dudley something like a toy robot, she'd give me dog biscuits. She would hit me with her walking stick for small offences, like being better than Dudley at something, she was just as bad as Uncle Vernon was with calling me a delinquent or a burden."

The prosecutor picked up on that line of thought, probably hoping to quickly make Iris happier before having to mention more of her abuse. "I have it on here you go to a rather exclusive boarding school in Scotland, how are your grades there when you're not forced into the same classes with your cousin, and don't have to be afraid of being in trouble should you do better than him?"

"I have straight A's sir, and I even got on the sports team, I'm the youngest member in a century" Iris said with no small amount of pride. The prosecutor smiled at Iris.

"Did the Dursleys pay for tuition?" It took all of Iris' self control not to snort.

"No sir, my parents paid for my tuition before I was born, my name has been down since my birth. The Dursleys were going to send me to Stonewall High, and sent Dudley to Smelting's." Iris replied.

"I see, and your relatives were less than happy with this decision I take it?" Iris nodded.

"Yes sir, when they wouldn't let me read or respond to my letter, and couldn't contact them any other way, so they had to send their Gamekeeper and Keeper of Keys to come collect me on my birthday. He knew my parents, and he even gave me my first present I ever received." Iris smiled at the memory of Hagrid busting down the door on to get to Iris on her birthday. The prosecutor smiled at Iris before sending another dirty look at the accused.

"That's all I need to hear Iris, the Prosecution has no more questions, Your Honor." The judge nodded.

"Does the defense have any questions?" The judge called over to the lawyer who was now looking at the Dursleys like they were a particularly nasty slug.

"No Your Honor, the Defense has no questions" the scrawny man said as the Judge sent Iris off of the stand.

* * *

She was quickly scooped up by Sirius as she left the court room, and saw another man, scrawny, ragged looking, and his eyes kept flashing yellow towards the door. Iris returned the hug from Sirius before making the same approach she made to Sirius.

Remus nervously held out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi there Iris, I'm Remus Lupin, another friend of your parents, it's nice to meet you again, I'm so sorry about your relatives cub, if I had known, I would have ignored Dumbledore's orders to not see you and stolen you away for myself cub, I'm so sorry." Remus looked genuinely ashamed of himself with this. Iris only smiled and hugged the man much like she did Sirius.

"Uncle Moony?" Iris asked, the same innocent smile on her face as she did with Sirius. "Nice to meet you again Moony" she flashed him a brilliant smile, which Remus returned.

The remaining Marauders and Iris walked back into the courtroom after an incredibly short deliberation, and nervously took their seats in the back of the room.

"This body finds Vernon and Petunia Dursley, guilty on all counts of child abuse and neglect" the head juror announced. Iris could see Petunia silently sobbing, and could almost feel Uncle Vernon's face turning that nasty shade puce. The judge nodded.

"If it were up to me, I'd punish the two of you by locking you up in a Cupboard under the stairs, but as it is not, I'm sentencing you two to the maximum sentence allotted to monsters like you." The judge said in a deep, cultured voice. "Ten years on both counts of Child abuse, with no chance of parole." The judge banged his gavel. "Now get out of my sight."

Iris, Moony, and Padfoot left the court house that afternoon very happy people.

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, sorry I didn't post this last night, I was sick, and passed out from exhaustion, don't hate me please?**

 **See you guys in Chapter 10! I think I'll do Christmas next, then we'll wrap up first year by chapter 12 at the latest.**


	10. Y1: Christmas Holidays

The next month and a half passed quickly, and not much happened besides notification that Pettigrew had been Kissed, and Iris and Hermione destroyed the locket. They were debating when they would tell Sirius about their time travel so he could cast Bellatrix out of the family and annul her marriage so they could destroy the bloody cup. They hadn't really decided yet by the time they were leaving for Christmas holidays. Iris couldn't have cared less about a Horcrux at that point though, for one simple reason.

"I get to spend the holidays with Padfoot and Moony!" Iris squealed as she, Hermione, Neville, and Susan rode down towards the train in the same carriage. Hermione rolled her eyes, Neville gave her a small smile, and Susan giggled at Iris' happiness with the arrangement.

"We know Iris, you've been bouncing off the walls about it for the last three days." Hermione said with a long suffering sigh. "I'm fairly sure everyone in Gryffindor Tower if not all of Hogwarts has heard about it." Iris shrugged unconcernedly.

"I'm just glad I get to spend time away from Hogwarts with someone other than the Dursleys. You three are all invited to come over, we'll have fun! Sirius won't care all that much, although Susan, I'm fairly sure we'll be seeing each other over the break anyways." Iris finished with a small giggle.

"Why?" Susan asked with her head cocked to the side, causing her ponytail to bob as she did.

"Before Sirius was thrown in Azkaban unjustly, your Aunt and my Godfather were engaged, and Sirius hasn't stopped talking about a woman he calls " 'Melia" in his letters, sound familiar?" Iris asked innocently. Susan blushed and ducked her head.

"Eww! I don't want to know about my Auntie's love life! I mean I'm happy for her and all, but eww!" Susan said a disgusted expression on her face. Iris giggled at the expression.

"You think I wanted to know either? I love Sirius, but I didn't need to know he spent the night with your Aunt" Iris shuddered along with Susan at this. Hermione looked amused, but poor Neville just looked helplessly confused. Iris took pity on Neville, remembering he lived with his Gran, and she definitely would not have given Neville 'The Talk' yet, if she ever did.

"You'll understand when you're older Nev" Iris said with a small smile, to which Neville nodded with a confused expression. Hermione had to hide a small smile behind her hand, and Susan still looked a little green.

The rest of the ride to the train was rather uneventful, and the four quickly found a compartment and Iris set up a Notice-me-Not charm keyed to Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

The ride to King's Cross was fun, the Gryffindor Chasers stopped by for a little while to discuss holiday plans, and join in a round of Exploding Snap, and Iris was almost literally bouncing off the compartment's walls by the time they got to the train station.

"Iris calm down!" Susan said in a scolding tone, thought the smile on her face clearly showed she was joking.

"But I get to spend Christmas with Sirius, and Moony! It's gonna be great! It'll be the best Christmas ever! Come on let's go!" Iris said, dragging Susan, Neville, and Hermione out of the compartment as the train finally creaked to a stop.

She dragged the three of them out of the train car and pulled them off the train and looked around excitedly for Sirius. Susan and Neville gave their goodbyes and went to their families, and Hermione, after a quick peck on the cheek and a rather large hug, ran off to her parents. Leaving Iris wondering where Sirius and Moony were.

She stood around for a few minutes before she figured they might be on the muggle side of the platform and walked through the wall. She gasped and almost ran at what she saw.

Vernon Dursley was waiting there, a scowl on his face and looking far more purple than ever before.

Iris immediately ran towards the barrier and hit it at a full run, only to smack into the pillar and lay flat on her back as her Uncle towered over her.

"That Dumbdoor freak told us he'd get us released if we swore to keep taking care of you, girl." Vernon growled and proceeded to pull her by her hair towards the car.

"No! NO! NO! I WON'T GO BACK! NO!" Iris screamed, but the passing people paid her no mind, the last thing she saw before being thrown into her Uncle's car was Dumbledore's smiling face, holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet._

 **BLACK SENT TO AZKABAN!**

Iris cried as she felt the car start moving. She screamed and pushed on the door hoping to get it to open but it wouldn't. She kicked on it, and even threw a Blasting Hex at the door, but it merely bounced back.

"Iris!"

Iris curled up in the back seat and cried.

"Iris!" The voice called again, catching her attention.

* * *

Iris shot up in her seat in her compartment, a concerned looking Susan and Hermione staring back at her. Iris smiled shakily as they backed off with identical sighs of relief.

"Sorry, must have dozed off, 'Mione, Susan." Iris looked around, "Where's Neville?" Hermione giggled.

"He had to step out of the compartment as you kept trying to kick at him when tried to wake you up. You wouldn't let him near you." Hermione's mirthful look quickly left her face at Iris' expression.

"What happened Iris? Bad dream?" Iris shakily nodded.

"Worse even, I dreamed _they_ got loose and Padfoot got sent back to Azkaban, and I was forced to go live with the Dursleys" Iris shuddered with both distaste and horror, "again." Hermione and Susan immediately grabbed Iris in a group hug. Susan had figured out what was going on in Iris' home life, due in no small part to her Aunt wanting Susan to keep close to Iris, and make sure she was well treated, and that she found a friend in her.

"You're never going back there Iris, I promise" Hermione said, whispering in her best friend's ear. Iris sniffled a bit and cursed being stuck in an eleven year old's body with the same bloody emotions.

"If they did get loose, Auntie would see them Kissed or thrown through the Veil long before they could get a hold of you again, I promise." Susan whispered soothingly to Iris as they hugged her and the smaller girl, (though she was quickly catching up), reveled in the warmth they provided. She smiled and hugged them back harder.

" _It's good to have friends"_ Iris thought to herself as the train stopped outside King's Cross for real this time.

The four stepped off the train chatting animatedly, making plans to meet up somewhere over the holidays and exchange gifts as they stood looking for their families.

"There's Auntie! I'll see you guys soon!" Susan said, being sure to hug each of them as she ran off towards her Aunt.

"T-There's my Gran, I should probably go, I'll see you over the holidays then?" Neville nervously asked. Iris and Hermione both nodded with smiles on their face, each of them hugging Neville before he walked off towards his Grandmother, his shoulders squared, and his head higher than when he left for Hogwarts in September.

"There's my parents Iris, I want to go introduce you to them, they'll love you!" Hermione said, dragging Iris off in the direction of her parents. The two parents looked at them with smiles on their faces, obviously happy their little girl had made a friend.

Hermione's mother looked remarkably like an older Hermione, not unlike how she had looked before their trip through time. Her hair was slightly more manageable, and she had hazel, instead of chocolate brown, eyes.

Her father on the other hand, he was stout, strong and had thinning brown hair, and was where Hermione got her eyes. He looked rather intimidating at first, and she would have felt scared of him if not for the laugh lines around his eyes and mouth that showed he wasn't all business as he looked.

"Mum! Dad! I want to introduce you to my best friend, Iris Potter!" She said excitedly, her parents smiled at her and greeted their daughter's first friend.

"Hello there Iris, I'm Doctor Emma Granger, it's a pleasure to meet the one my daughter has talked about so much in her letters." She said with a small smile, Hermione blushed when she mentioned her letters. Iris smiled back at the woman, she seemed rather nice, Iris idly wondered why she didn't bother getting to know Hermione's parents last time.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Granger, I'm Iris Potter." Iris held out her hand for Emma to shake, but she quickly forwent that and hugged Iris instead.

" _I now know where Hermione gets her rib crushing hugs from"_ Iris thought, amused. As Emma released her, Hermione's father walked forward and shook hands with Iris, a smile on his face.

"I'm Doctor Dan Granger, pleased to meet my daughter's first real friend." Dan said, his voice deep and baritone, but not unkind as he addressed her.

"It's a pleasure Dr. Granger." Iris said, a large smile adorning her features, Emma scoffed.

"None of this sir, ma'am, Dr., stuff Iris, we're Emma and Dan to you, alright?" Emma ordered more than asked. Iris happily nodded in acceptance. The four chatted for a while, asking how they were doing in classes. Iris proclaimed that Hermione was top overall in their year, causing her to blush at the praise, and her parents to beam with pride.

They were still talking when Iris felt something wet nudge against her leg, she looked over and saw a shaggy black dog looking back at her, and if a dog could do so, it seemed to be smiling. Iris squealed and hugged the dog around the neck.

"Hey Padfoot! I was wondering where you were!" Iris said happily, noticing Remus walking up behind him, a small smile on his face. Iris let go of her dogfather and gave Remus a hug as well, which he happily returned. "Hey Uncle Moony!" Iris exclaimed as she looked into her honorary Uncle's face.

"Hey cub, Sirius wanted to surprise you, I told him not to, but as you can see he didn't listen." Remus said motioning to his friend, who was currently licking Hermione's face, who was trying her best not to laugh.

Hermione's parents looked rather confused at this, so Iris took pity on them and explained. "Sirius is what we call an Animagus, he can turn into an animal at will. In this case, a big black shaggy dog." Iris said pointing at Padfoot who was now turning into the more familiar figure of her godfather. Iris immediately got swept up into his arms and swung her around happily as Iris tried not to squeal.

Dan and Emma looked slightly confused at this, but shrugged and figured their daughter could provide a better explanation better. Sirius then went into a rather mockingly low bow, and introduced himself, "Lord Sirius Orion Black at your service Dr. and Dr. Granger" Sirius said with a smile on his face. He shook Dan's hand firmly before kissing the back of his wife's which caused her to smile happily.

"It's nice to meet you Lord Black" Emma said with a small curtsy before Sirius and she started laughing.

"Please call me Sirius, Lord Black was my father, or when I'm on the bloody Wizengamot." Sirius said happily. "Remus and I have got to get the Pup here home soon, we've got an early present for you, Iris!" Sirius exclaimed. Iris looked up at Sirius with wide innocent eyes.

"Really?" Iris said, wondering what it could possibly be. Sirius just nodded while Remus watched on with a soft smile. "I'll see you sometime over the holidays, right 'Mione?" Iris asked, Hermione looked at her parents with pleading eyes.

"Oh..alright Pumpkin, who are we to keep you from your friends?" Dan said with a smile, Hermione squealed and hugged her father around the waist.

The two friends parted ways there, Iris holding her Uncle Moony's hand as they went to the apparition point, and left with a sharp ' _CRACK_ '.

* * *

The two marauders landed with their charge and immediately covered her eyes as they led her towards her home, knowing it would be incredibly special to her. Sirius opened the large iron gates with a flick of his wand and led Moony and his goddaughter up the drive. They stopped at the midway point and Sirius smiled. "Okay Moony you can let Prongslet see now" Sirius said.

Remus smiled and moved his hand from Iris' face. She looked at what was before her and immediately gasped. "Where are we?" Iris asked softly as she looked around in wonder. Sirius just spread his arms out wide and answered exuberantly.

"Welcome, Prongslet, to Potter Manor!" He turned to look at Iris' gobsmacked expression as she looked around.

Potter Manor was a rather modest home, for a manor at least, it wasn't the large, overly complicated affair that Malfoy Manor was, but rather a smaller, two winged, four story house, painted in white, with the drive lined by beautiful flowers, and separated from the rest of the grounds with hedges on either side.

"It's beautiful Sirius" Iris said reverently. This was yet another place Iris hadn't known about in the Future that never was. It looked beautiful, and Iris couldn't wait to go inside. Sirius looked at her with a small smile.

"This place was as much my home as it was your father's after I ran away from my horrid family. Mum Euphemia and Dad Fleamont were good people, way better than my _mother_ " Sirius spat, then continued with a slightly strained voice, and suspiciously twinkling eyes, "They took me in, and raised me like I was Jame's brother, and their own son. It's a shame they never got to meet you." Sirius finished with a sad smile, and Remus looking on in sympathy. He immediately got his mood back on the upswing though when he scooped up Iris and stuffed her under one arm and marched towards the door.

"But enough about all that sad stuff for now! You can talk to your grandparents' portrait later! Let's look inside!" Sirius said as he opened the door with a tap of his wand. Iris laughed and made a token effort to get free as they walked into the large entryway.

The entryway was beautiful, decorated for Christmas, and looked very much like it came out of a storybook. Iris followed Sirius into the parlor where Iris was pulled of her shocked amazement of the room by a soft ' _pop_ ' and a very happy house elf standing before them. The elf looked at Iris happily and immediately introduced herself.

"Young Missy Iris! I being the Potter's head elf, Pixie!" The small elf said happily as she grabbed Iris' hand. "Come Young Missy Iris! I be showing yous around!" The elf then dragged Iris out of the room and showed here through the house. The Library, the dueling room, the Head of House's study, the master suite where she would be staying, the kitchen, ballroom/event hall, and finally the informal and formal dining rooms, along with the breakfast nook. Pixie was running Iris ragged, but Pixie didn't even look winded.

The two finally came upon a large iron door with the Potter Family Crest on it, which Pixie looked at reverently. "This being the portrait room, Young Missy Iris. Yous be needing to touch the knob and letting it recognize yous as a Potter before it be letting you through." The elf bowed out of the way and allowed Iris to grab the knob. Iris felt a small sting before the door swung open and allowed Iris through, Pixie didn't seem to want to follow, so Iris walked in alone.

The room was full of different portraits, from those that looked like medieval warriors, to those dressed like Professors, along with Potions Masters, and Spell Crafters, the line went on, from the original Potter, Linfred of Stinchcombe, his son Hardwin Potter, and his wife Iolanthe Peverell, all the way to the end was one portrait that made Iris' heart skip a beat. She walked over to them, ignoring the other portraits, that seemed rather interested in her, purely to speak to them. There, upon the wall, was a sleeping portrait, with a small golden plaque beneath them.

 _Fleamont and Euphemia Potter_

Her grandparents! She only wished she had a painting of her parents. It seemed rather saddening that they didn't get a portrait before they died, it would have been nice to speak her father about the pranks he pulled, or her mother about different forms of magic she was interested in. Iris quickly pulled herself out of her reverie and lightly tapped on the portrait's frame. The two people in the portrait woke up from their slumber and blinked bleary eyed at the one that awoke them. Iris smiled at the two.

"Who are you young lady?" The woman, Euphemia, asked kindly, while Fleamont looked at her curiously.

Iris felt a little bashful now, being in front of her grandparents, even if they were simply their paintings. "I-I'm Iris Potter ma'am" Iris paused, gathering her Gryffindor courage, "I'm your granddaughter." Iris finished, looking at them with a small smile on her face. Euphemia and Fleamont looked at each other for a moment, before smiling and waving at the girl.

"Nice to meet you Iris, It's a pity we didn't get to help raise you with James and Lily, how are they, anyways? I knew they went into hiding." Fleamont said, looking around the room as if expecting James and Lily to be invisible. Iris quickly flushed and took particular interest in the floor, before answering.

"Mum and Dad died when I was one, sir." Iris said quietly, not wanting to look at them and see the sadness in their eyes. Iris heard sniffling and looked up to see Euphemia crying on her husband's shoulder, with him patting her back in silent support. Fleamont looked up from his crying wife and offered a sad smile to his granddaughter.

"I see, it's a pity, to lose our only son, when he had such a pretty daughter to raise. I take it from your height, you're around eleven, correct?" Her grandfather asked kindly. Iris nodded happily.

"Yup, I'm second in my class at Hogwarts!" Iris said, causing her Grandparents to look at her proudly.

"That's a good girl! I take it you've not been in any trouble?" Euphemia asked, an elegant eyebrow raised, looking at her granddaughter. Iris shook her head.

"No ma'am! I've been good, I've not even lost Gryffindor any house points yet!" Iris said proudly.

Iris spent the next couple of hours speaking to her family, but most of it was spent speaking to her grandparents over everyone else. She enjoyed hearing stories about her parents, and got to hear quite a few from those two, though she did learn a little from her great grandparents, Henry and Iris Potter, whom, Iris learned, was who she was named after, it just also happened to go with her the Evans' tradition of naming their daughters after flowers.

It was around the time Henry was talking about the scandal he started in the Wizengamot when he decried the Minister of the time, Archer Evermonde, for forbidding magical people the ability to aid the Muggles during World War I, when Sirius knocked on the door and Iris was pulled from the story telling to go answer.

Sirius smiled at his goddaughter as she opened the door. When he mentioned that Iris had been in there for the last three hours, and it was time for dinner, Iris did have the decency to look appropriately embarrassed that she'd spent so much time in the portrait room she'd almost missed dinner. Sirius quickly waved her apology off. "Nah, it's alright Pup, James did the same with his grandparents and great grandparents to listen to stories of Dad Fleamont when he was growing up. Nothing to be ashamed of" he said as he led Iris down to the informal dining room.

The three ate dinner that night and Iris enjoyed telling them the story of how she'd 'accidentally' exposed Voldemort's spirit to the world, and mentioned she had in fact, made Mrs. Norris bright pink. Sirius and Remus got a laugh out of that, after fussing over her when she told the story about Quirrell. "Damn cat is a menace" Sirius had growled, when she'd brought up how she had almost been caught by the stupid furball. Iris was sent off to bed not long after dinner and went to sleep that night, a large smile on her face.

* * *

The next few weeks leading up to Christmas passed happily. Iris spent a lot of time with Sirius and Remus, just listening to their stories from Hogwarts, which they made sure to cut Pettigrew out of as much as possible.

On Christmas morning however, it was anything but a peaceful day.

Sirius had jumped on her bed as Padfoot at six in the morning to drag her down to have a small breakfast before being dragged off into the Parlor to unwrap presents, which Iris did happily.

From Sirius, Iris had gotten three different Snitches. A training level snitch, that didn't get more than two hundred feet from it's owner, a Junior-League snitch, like the ones at school, and a Professional level Golden Snitch, that was a League standard snitch, plus dragon hide Seeker armor. Iris had given Sirius one of the biggest hugs ever for that.

Sirius had gotten a bottle of Flea shampoo and a squeaky toy as a joke from Iris, but shortly after had gifted him with a large bottle of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey, and a new broom, which he loved immensely.

Remus had given Iris a book on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms, along with a Professional level wand holster outstripped the one Iris had at the moment.

Iris gave Remus something she had so sorely wanted to give him last timeline, but never found the time to do so. She gave him a gift certificate for Madam Malkins' good for an entire new wardrobe, along with one for Twilfit and Tattings' good for two sets of Acromantula silk dress robes, and a certificate for a lifetime's supply of Wolfsbane potion. Remus had tried extremely hard to return it, but Iris put her foot down and told him he needed it, and as an honorary uncle, and the "responsible" parent, he deserved it.

Hermione had sent Iris a pack of Chocolate Frogs, along with a book on Alchemy ("That's extremely advanced Iris, you sure you'll be able to understand it?" Remus had said).

Iris had sent her a rather large selection of books from ones on beyond NEWT level Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms, and a couple of romance novels because Iris had seen the ones she had tried to hide on the Horcrux Hunt, thank you very much.

Neville sent her a small guide on magical plants, and a bar of Honeydukes' Best Chocolate.

Iris had sent him two books on Magical plants, _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean,_ the book that Barty Junior had given to him in her fourth year, last timeline, and a copy of _Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants by Sir Winogrand,_ the book he'd kept with him in the Room of Requirement in his seventh year. She'd also sent him a small guide on Muggle plants and herbs, thinking he might find it interesting.

Susan's present had been an Auror training guide, that she and her Aunt had decided to gift her together, a small 'hint' that Madam Bones wanted the girl in her department after NEWTs.

Iris sent her a small gift basket of chocolate, gum, Cauldron Cakes, and Pumpkin Pasties, as Susan had quite the sweet tooth. Her Aunt got a rather extensive thank you note, and a bottle of fire whiskey for the Dursley's imprisonment.

Iris had made sure to have Sirius send a nice note to Bellatrix on Christmas, something Sirius readily agreed to when she explained it, and showed him what she had in mind.

* * *

On Azkaban island, things weren't cheery, especially for the Aurors planted there to guard the place, but even more so by the souls who were sent there for their crimes against wizards.

One Bellatrix Lestrange was given a small reprieve from the Dementors' horrid aura when they sent them away for a few minutes to give them the only mail they were allowed, family business, and Christmas cards.

Bellatrix loved Christmas, both growing up, and into adulthood, it remained her favorite day, as it was this day she was always got a small card and a piece of chocolate from her sister Narcissa.

This Christmas however, the chocolate tasted like ash in her mouth as she saw the dreaded envelope that her sister Andromeda had received when she ran off with that mudblood, Tonks.

The dreaded black envelope, three ravens flying over her family crest, carrying it away.

Bellatrix opened it with trembling fingers.

 _Bellatrix,_

 _This is formal notification of you being cast out of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. Your marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange has been annulled, and your vault, plus all of it's possessions seized for your treachery against your house. Your dowry has also been removed from the Lestrange family vault._

 _Happy Christmas Bellatrix,_

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black_

Bellatrix "No name" let out a howl of anguish as she felt the magics take effect, her link to the Black family magics was severed, and her last name removed for her treachery.

* * *

Elsewhere,

Andromeda Tonks was having a peaceful Christmas with her wonderful husband Theodore "Ted" Tonks, and her beautiful Metamorphmagus daughter, Nymphadora "Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks. They were settling down to a nice brunch when they received an owl at the window.

Andromeda walked up to it and took it carefully from the owl's leg and promptly let out a gasp when she saw the seal.

The Black family seal.

Andromeda opened it with trembling fingers, and read it out loud to her curious husband and daughter.

 _Andromeda Tonks nee Black_

 _This is a formal notice you have been reinstated to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. I feel this is a courtesy that never should have been needed, as it was a travesty for you to be cast out to begin with._

 _I hereby reinstate you to your House, and declare your husband, Theodore Tonks and your daughter Nymphadora_ ("MUM! DON'T CALL ME THAT!") _Tonks to be part of the House as well._

 _Happy Christmas cousin,_

 _Lord Sirius Orion Black_

 _Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black._

Andromeda cried tears of joy as she wrote a thank you note to her favorite cousin.

Iris very much enjoyed her Christmas.

* * *

The next few days were when she finally got to have all of her friends over at once, the four of them exchanged pleasantries before Iris dragged them all outside to play in the snow for hours on end, had snowball fights, made snow angels, and built snowmen, before they were bustled back in by the mother hen of the house elves, Pixie to be given large mugs of hot chocolate, and barred from exiting the parlor until they finished it.

The four of them, at the insistence of Susan and Iris, avoided all the corridors anywhere _near_ Sirius' room, as Remus had informed them that Sirius and Amelia had last been seen heading that way, causing Susan, Iris, and even Hermione to shudder, Neville just looked confused.

All in all, the day their holidays ended came far too soon, and the Hogwarts Express came for them at Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Eleven o' Clock, the four made sure to get a compartment together after they told their families goodbye.

On the way back towards Scotland, one thought stood prominent within Iris' mind.

 _"Best. Holiday. Ever."_

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the fake out at the beginning, but I always hated how J.K Rowling never did anything about the Dursleys and I always thought that the worst fear for Harry/Iris would have been being forced back there had they been allowed to live with Sirius. We'll see about finishing up first year next chapter.**

 **I was absolutely certain when I was first writing this that Charlus and Dorea Potter were James Potter's parents, but according to Pottermore, it's Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, which I found odd. So from this point on, I'll be changing James' middle name if it comes up, and might go back and edit out his middle name, Charlus and change it to Henry, (His grandfather's name) as I'm not about to make his name James Fleamont Potter.**


	11. Y1: The Rest of the Year

The month of January passed without much consequence for the four friends in Gryffindor. Iris reached out to Ron every now and then, to try to have a tenuous friendship with him that might eventually grow into a true friendship, not one where Ron gets so jealous of her and Hermione that he tries to love potion one of them. It seemed to work, they played some chess, exploding snap, and gobstones together, being typical eleven year olds. Ron seemed to be slightly more open to working for better grades when it was explained to him that maybe, if his grades were better, and he studied a little harder, he could get out of his brother's shadows a lot faster. That seemed to at least make him not wait until two days before his essays were due to actually do them. Iris could already tell, as could Hermione, they wouldn't have the same bond they had before, but maybe that wasn't so bad.

DADA had finally been taken over by someone else, a Professor Whitbane, who seemed to actually know how to teach.

Iris and Hermione were finally getting their heads around Legilimency, and could now enter each other's minds without causing a massive headache. They tried it on Draco Malfoy when they got a chance, because they didn't feel as bad using it on him, and they were able to get past his abysmal shields and into his mind, but quickly cut the probe when they found out he had some...less than pure thoughts about Iris and Hermione.

"Ugh! Can you believe him Hermione?" Iris spat in disgust, "He's plotting how to get me into a bloody betrothal with him! I mean, it won't work, as House Potter has never, and will never, set up betrothal contracts with other Houses. At least not since the second generation of Potters." Iris shuddered and tried not to look sick at the thought of being forced to marry Draco. Hermione patted her on the shoulder consolingly.

"It's not so bad Iris, our soul bond protects us from love, jealousy, and any other mind control potions, not to mention that he can't force you into a betrothal if our soul bond is found out first, which is extremely likely, as it's filed in the Ministry's Hall of Records. Which means someone like Skeeter will eventually find it and make a bloody article about it, in good light or not but it would at least make you protected from any and all betrothal and engagement offers that would undoubtedly come your way." Iris nodded grudgingly.

"I think I'm gonna settle for practicing Legilimency on just you for the time being, I really don't want to see any horrid fantasies from Draco's nasty mind." Iris started to look a little green at the mere mention of it. "So anyways, I'm close to discovering my Animagus form, I know it's a large bird, it can fly, and it's not an owl, so how about you 'Mione?" Iris asked as the two of them trudged off towards the Room of Requirement.

"I think it's a fox, I don't know what kind though, but I do know for a fact it's a fox." Hermione said, nibbling her bottom lip in thought. "Do you think we're ready for the Animagus revealing potion, Iris?" Hermione asked in no small amount of eagerness. Iris frowned in thought for a few minutes before nodding slowly.

"I think we are, but we'll have to brew it, it takes about two weeks. In the mean time, we'll keep working on our meditation and such in order to get a better view of our animal, just in case." Iris said, giving a firm nod with that decision. They entered the Room of Requirement and started on the Animagus potion, and made sure to set up a schedule of when they would go up and check on it between and after classes, before continuing with their training.

* * *

Severus Snape wasn't sure what to think about Iris Potter, on one hand, she looked so much like a female version of her father, but on the other, in those eyes, Snape saw Lily. The spark of intelligence, the concentration she had over a potion when she would bite her lip as she read over the instructions, and the way her brow furrowed in concentration as she worked.

Yet, there was also a spark of mischief with that spark of intelligence. Potter was smart, and cunning, with a lot of courage to boot, from what he'd seen of her facing down the Dark Lord in the Great Hall during Halloween, yet Snape also knew that the latest string of pranks screamed 'Marauder', and while good at causing mischief, the Weasley twins were nowhere near the level of his old nemesis. Snape knew, don't ask how, but he just knew, that the latest string of pranks on Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris weren't the twin Weasels, they preferred to target his Snakes, and the way Filch would scowl whenever he walked through the halls with his hair transfigured into a big blonde wig, or when Mrs. Norris walked around colored hot pink with neon green polka dots, accompanied by the sound of a shrill whistle being sounded just screamed the name "POTTER" in his eyes, not Weasley.

He couldn't begrudge the girl her grades, they were only second across the board overall, on par, and in some classes even better than both her mother and her father. Yet the girl would always hide a smirk whenever a student such as Goyle would walk by with his hair turned into hissing snakes, or when his godson had red streaks in his hair that spelled "Gryffindor" for two weeks after he called her friend Granger a mud blood.

She also didn't follow Albus Dumbledore blindly, which he had to give the girl a grudging respect about, she didn't just give out trust or respect, it was earned. The girl truly belonged in his house, and it irked him to no end that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor, and Minerva hadn't let him hear the end of it. So far, only Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout had earned her respect, and even that was flimsy, if they did anything to break her trust or respect he could guarantee that earning it back would be nearly impossible.

Snape wasn't an idiot, he knew he hadn't earned her respect, and he didn't really care for it either, he hated his position, he was only here because it protected him from the Dark Lord. If he thought over his decision before going over to their side, then Snape knew without a doubt he would be leading a happier life, preferably as a researcher, yes, that would be nice, spending his life as a Potions Master that wasn't shackled to Hogwarts would be wonderful.

He inwardly sighed, he knew he shouldn't be thinking like that, especially as what it entailed. He'd taken the Mark of his own free will, and he was forced to remain under Dumbledore's protection until one of the two died, and the other had the full say in his fate.

Albus would probably make him continue here, in a position he hated, but he wouldn't be constantly under threat of _Cruciatus_ or _Killing Curse._

The Dark Lord however, if he managed to convince the man he was his agent, then he would be rewarded as his exclusive Potions Master. Constantly under threat of death by _Killing curse_ , or torture by _Cruciatus_.

The Potions Master would much prefer a third party come in and win the war, that way he'd be free to do as he pleased, being sure to promote the side the third party represented most and then take his leave of Hogwarts, and preferably Magical Britain all together. He had nothing waiting for him here, other than a small house his mother left him, and his potions ingredients.

Snape knew better than to hope he'd get that chance though, Dumbledore and the Dark Lord played for keeps, and he was sure he wasn't going to get a good deal out of either.

He continued on this train of thought as his mind turned back towards the daughter of the woman he once loved.

* * *

Iris woke up on the fourteenth of February and was immediately both excited, and frightened for two different reasons.

On one hand, she had a card, some chocolate, and a dinner planned in the Room of Requirement thanks to the help of the House Elves.

On the other, the part of her that had been told from the First of November 1981 that she was useless, worthless, ugly, and a layabout, reared it's ugly head and wouldn't dare leave her be.

Iris liked to think she was smart, especially as she was best friends with the smartest witch of her age, and logically, she knew that Hermione loved her just as much as Iris loved her. Yet it didn't stop the emotionally abused part of her mind from telling her how she would only drag Hermione down, soul bond or not. It was like her Uncle Vernon was standing over her shoulder, informing her of just how useless and horrid she was at all times as she collected the card and box of Honeyduke's chocolate from her trunk. Iris refused to believe it, but the words themselves cut her to the core, and she had to work up the courage to bring the card and chocolate down to the Room of Requirement, where she was going to meet Hermione for their morning practice.

" _She may be bonded to you, Girl, but she's not as huge a freak as you, she deserves someone respectable in her life, and you're just holding her back"_ the voice said in her ear, the fact a voice sounding like Uncle Vernon was acting like a witch wasn't a complete and utter freak was lost on her as she walked up to the door. Iris took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, being met by Hermione's blinding smile as she held a small box in her hands with a card.

"Happy Valentine's Day Iris" Hermione said happily as she ran up to her and crushed her in a Hermi-hug. "I figured that even though we still look far to young to really date, it didn't mean I couldn't give you a card and candy today." Hermione said with a small blush on her cheeks as she did so. Iris managed to smile back as the voice of doubt started to quiet down as Hermione once again reaffirmed her feelings for her.

"I agree 'Mione" Iris said happily as she pulled out the small heart shaped box and the accompanying card. She handed the card to her before giving her a quick peck on the lips and another hug, which both felt content to continue for a short while before finally letting go.

The two of them sat in the Room together for as long as they could, but eventually they had to go to class, which seemed to take forever. They finally managed to meet up after classes to sneak away to the Room during dinner.

Iris pulled Hermione into the Room, ignoring her questions as to why they were going there instead of dinner. She watched Iris pace in front of the door the required three times before a rather fancy wooden door popped into existence in front of them. Iris simply held open the door and let her best friend, and girlfriend through the door, and let out a giggle at Hermione's gasp.

"I take it you like it 'Mione?" Iris asked casually as she stood next to her in the fancy dining room that the Room had made for the two of them.

The room held all the looks of a five star restaurant, complete with a conjured violin playing soft tunes in the background as Iris led Hermione to the small table for two with candles set on it. Iris smiled at the fact Hermione was still speechless and decided to tease her a bit to get her to speak again.

"You know, I got the idea from one of those romance novels you brought on the Horcrux Hunt 'Mione" Iris said softly as she got Hermione seated and took the seat across from her. Hermione immediately blushed and stammered out denials as Iris quietly giggled.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" Hermione said, her face looking like a Weasley head of hair. "I-I have no appreciation for those...those...tasteless, sleazy, slimy, wastes of trees that you're talking about!" Hermione said, continually denying it. Iris finally let out a snort as she tried to hold back her mirth.

"It's alright 'Mione, I'm not judging you, in fact it's the reason I had the idea for this place, but if you don't like it, then I suppose we can just go to the Great Hall" Iris trailed off, knowing she'd caught Hermione. She was right, her best friend was quickly stammering out that it was okay and insisted they stay. "Good, then just choose your meal from the menu, and it shall appear" Iris said happily as she looked at her own.

The two spent the time from dinner until curfew in the Room of Requirement, though unusually for them, nothing was studied that night.

* * *

The rest of February passed on happily for Iris, she'd enjoyed her Valentine's day celebration with Hermione and it made her feel as if she were floating on air wherever she went. The time finally came for the Animagus potion, and they made sure to take it one after the other, to ensure neither were hurt.

Iris took hers first and fell into the hallucinogenic trance that had the drinker meet their inner animal.

She awoke on a large cliff overlooking a rather large expanse of land and felt drawn to the edge of the cliff. Curious, and very much a Gryffindor, Iris walked towards the edge and stumbled back as a large eagle flew upwards past her. It landed in front of her on a small branch, and looked at her curiously. Unsure what to do, Iris held out her arm to side rigidly, like she had seen bird handlers on the telly do when she managed to sneak a peek at it, and was soon met with the large bird landing on her arm and coming into focus.

Iris was unsure how she knew, but the bird currently perched on her arm was a Golden Eagle. Somehow she'd just known immediately when the animal had accepted her, and she, it. Unlike others of it's species, which normally had black eyes, the ones on the bird she was accepting were a startling emerald.

 _"The same shade as mine"_ Iris idly thought.

It's feathers were also closer to black than brown, but with the same shade of feathers everywhere else, still allowing her to pass as a typical eagle, and not immediately be seen as an animagus.

Iris found herself drawn to the beautiful eagle on her shoulder, and before she could react, the bird flew off of her arm, and immediately soared at her face. Instead of the pain she thought she would have felt, Iris felt an odd feeling of merging with the bird, and felt as if the bird had accepted her, just as she had accepted the bird.

Iris awoke from the trance on her side, and quite a lot shorter than she already was. As she tried to stand, she felt as though she was wearing a pair of heels, but backwards, and quickly reached towards her feet.

To be met with talons.

Iris quickly looked around and found she was in the form of the eagle she had just bonded with in her trance, but before she could really get used to feeling, she felt herself growing taller, and was soon back in her normal form. With a few improvements.

Due to her Animagus form granting her enhanced senses, Iris quickly found her glasses were not necessary any longer, as she could see in better detail than ever before. She could also hear marginally better, but not much better than she had remembered.

Hermione took hers next and Iris watched her stir slightly before she started shrinking and growing fur.

Her hair receded as her body shrunk, her arms and legs becoming covered in black fur and becoming thinner like the rest of Hermione. Before Iris knew what was going on, Hermione as she knew her was gone, and in her place was a beautiful fox with brown-red fur and chocolate brown eyes hiding within them a spark of intelligence and inquisitive look that Iris knew immediately belonged to Hermione Granger.

Hermione changed back to her human form after a few moments of stumbling around and the two quickly decided to practice transforming one at a time, lest the two of them get stuck as their forms without the other to help.

With that out of the way, the rest of the month flew by with the two constantly spending their every free moment in the Room of Requirement, practicing their transformation in front of the other.

Ravenclaw was beaten by Slytherin in Quidditch, just as she had remembered, and even with Ravenclaw's win over Hufflepuff, it looked as if Gryffindor and Slytherin would be the two still in the running for the Cup come May. That didn't surprise Iris at all, even though she had tampered with her team, and the timeline, didn't mean it was still going to mess with such inconsequential things as Quidditch.

" _Butterfly effect indeed"_ Iris chuckled at the thought.

March passed by slowly, and with the exception of Ron's birthday, nothing exciting happened. Iris and Hermione had managed to get him to be more sure of himself over the last couple of months since they had really started trying to make Ron a better person, and it seemed to be working. Ron was less jealous, and worked a little harder in his studies than he did at any point in the last timeline. Iris had made sure to get Ron a large basket of sweets as his present, but also gave him a joke gift, a book on table etiquette as well. Ron had blushed, but seen the humor of it for once in his life before he started raging.

April was even more boring than March, and Iris was really hating not having anything to do besides the twins' birthdays, to which Iris had given them both new beater's bats and a practice bludger that was made of rubber rather than iron for practicing over the summer at the Burrow.

May was when things finally got interesting, after months of hard work, Hermione and Iris finally managed to master their transformations and learn to maneuver in them. Hermione had of course accomplished walking in her form at first as Iris had to learn to fly, but Iris had mastered the transformation before Hermione did. Hedwig turned out to be a great tutor in flight for Iris, and before long, Iris could be found terrorizing Mrs. Norris in her animagus form whenever she ventured out into the courtyards and grounds.

The two had also managed to do better with Legilimency than before, and had more finesse with it and could use it longer without blinding headaches, though they were still years from Snape and Dumbledore's levels of proficiency with the art.

The thing that had Iris most excited though was the final Quidditch match of the year, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor.

She was excited as at this point in the last timeline she'd been unconscious and Gryffindor had received it's worst loss in three hundred years. Iris was jittery with excitement as she flew onto the field with her team and started to scan the pitch for her small golden target.

As it turns out, Ravenclaw's team that year wasn't all that good, their seeker, Iris hadn't caught the name, wasn't very bright, and was nowhere near as good as Cho Chang was going to be in a couple of years, and he had held no candle to Iris when she opened up on her broom and rocketed towards the ground in pursuit of the snitch, which she grabbed in a textbook perfect Wronski Feint.

Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup for the first time since Charlie Weasley had won it in 1988, with the final score of 400 Gryffindor, to 200 Ravenclaw.

The party that followed wasn't to be forgotten soon.

* * *

With Quidditch over, (unfortunately for Iris, which caused much teasing on the parts of Susan and Hermione), they quickly had their sights pulled back to exams. Hermione and Iris had been hosting an inter house study group for the first years since the beginning of the month, and as the day loomed closer for their end of year exams, Iris didn't get much time to miss Quidditch, with her working with other students in her year.

The exams were of course, pitifully easy for Hermione and Iris, their snuff boxes for Transfiguration were perfect, Iris' even had the Potter Family Crest on it. Their Charms essay was just as easy, their pineapples doing a perfect tap dance, and getting extra credit plus house points for making it waltz with the extra fruit. The Potions exam was also incredibly easy, both Iris and Hermione's Forgetfulness potions coming out perfect, and their History of Magic exam was easily passed as well.

The DADA exam had actually been something that would have been a challenge had they actually been First years. It required them to use the _Knock back Jinx_ to move things such as crates out of their way on an obstacle course, and had culminated in using a J _elly Legs Jinx_ and a _Leg Locker Curse_ on a pair of animated dummies, which they then had to cast the counter curse on.

All in all, Iris had enjoyed her first year back at Hogwarts. She wondered what her summer would bring, the changes had already made Hogwarts more pleasant than it had ever been for her in the last timeline, and she hoped to keep up the trend. Even Professor Snape had seemed to have a grudging respect for her talent with potions as he had even complimented it!

Unfortunately, due to having no need to save the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrellmort, Slytherin won the House Cup, but Professor McGonagall didn't seem to put out, as they had only lost by fifteen points, and she did have the Quidditch Cup sitting proudly in her office to brag with instead.

It was with far less sadness than she normally felt at the end of a year at Hogwarts, that she boarded the train back to King's Cross Station with her friends, which had grown to incorporate Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff, Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw, and Ron, though he wasn't as close as he had been last timeline. They rode back to the station and promised to write each other that summer, which reminded Iris she needed to do something about Dobby faster than before, and reminded her of one final thing she hadn't thought of since the night they'd stolen it.

"Hermione, we need to ask McGonagall about contacting Nicolas Flamel so we can return the Stone, and see what he knows about bonds." Hermione quickly agreed to this before they had to say goodbye and left with her parents through the barrier while Iris apparated with Padfoot and Moony back to Potter Manor.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry if the end to First year was a bit..adrupt, but I couldn't think of anything else other than a small part on Snape, and a small part on Valentine's day. I decided to end first year here as the Summer of 1992 will bring a lot of fun into the mix, and at least one rather large man will fall off of his pedestal.**

 **I decided on Iris and Hermione's Animagus forms after deciding I wasn't going to make Hermione a Kneazle, and settled instead on a Red Fox for her and a Golden Eagle for Iris, they look mundane enough to pass as being a random animal to allow the two to sneak around their enemies, yet not so mundane as to be boring.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in Chapter 12!**


	12. Summer '92: Adoption and Betrothals

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk as the students went home for the summer, wondering where it all went so wrong. Iris Potter was supposed to be weak and malleable, not this strong, self assured, and confident girl that she was! She had made plenty of friends in other houses even! She didn't trust easily either, and Albus had learned the hard way Iris did not, and would never trust Albus Dumbledore, which was completely absurd to him! Didn't she understand she had to have a tough childhood? It was all for the Greater Good! Iris had to be shown to be unbreakable in her convictions for the light so when the time came for her to beat Tom once and for all, then she would sacrifice her life willingly to remove the soul fragment from her head.

Then again, her scar seemed far less prominent than it should have been with the soul piece in it. Had they managed to remove the soul piece from her head, or did Tom's soul fragment possess her? Her friends seemed to actually be friends, and not simply followers, not to mention Tom would never have been friends with a muggle born, nor would he have been friends with "Blood traitor" families such as the Weasleys and the Longbottoms.

Maybe the soul fragment had been unknowingly removed, if it had that was at least good for Iris in the short run, though as long as she didn't know about it, then he could still have her sacrifice herself for the Greater Good and be able to swoop in and save the world from Tom Marvolo Riddle after his defeat of the Girl-Who-Lived.

After all, a martyr for his cause would be most wonderful, and she would be the perfect one to allow Albus Dumbledore to move forwards with his plans for Wizarding Britain.

Albus was pulled out of his reverie by an official looking letter from the Ministry landing on his desk. " _This is an odd time for Owl Post, ah well, I guess I should see what it is._ " Albus flicked his wand at the parchment, causing it to open and read it to himself, causing him to pale, and his mouth to open with dread as he read it.

 _Dear Mister Dumbledore,_

 _This is a summons for an ongoing investigation into the life of Iris Lily Potter. Recent inquiries have found that you were Miss Potter's magical guardian from the time she was dropped off with her muggle relations, and former guardians, Petunia and Vernon Dursley._

 _We are hereby formally summoning you to the DMLE to answer a few questions on your involvement in the life of Iris Lily Potter, you are to be in the DMLE waiting room at Ten A.M, 20 June, 1992._

 _Failure to attend will result in an arrest warrant and a mandatory 100 Galleon fine which may or may not accompany a minimum two week sentence in the Wizarding Prison of Azkaban._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Samantha Brunestud_

Albus swore, the DMLE were very quickly catching onto, and unraveling his manipulations! He needed to think up a defense, but he couldn't outright think of one. He couldn't just lie to Amelia Bones' face, as she would know in a heartbeat, he might just have to ride this one out and take the blows, and pray he still had a job afterwards.

Little did he know, this was just the next step in ruining him that Iris had planned.

* * *

Iris landed outside Potter Manor's gates with a smile on her face. She was spending the summer with her pseudo Uncle and Sirius, and it wasn't cooped up in some creepy old house with a screeching painting and a thieving, lying house elf! Iris was almost over the moon with joy as she followed her dogfather up to the door and carried her trunk up the stairs, regretting the fact she hadn't told Remus and Sirius about their run in with Death, and their tumble through time just yet. She figured that her and Hermione would decide on when to do that when Iris was spending a couple of days over there in the next week or so, as out of all of the people she knew, Sirius and Remus deserved to know before anyone else. Though Iris didn't think it wise to tell them without Hermione's presence and help.

Luckily, when they do decide to tell them, the Potters did own a Pensieve, which would easily prove their claims, especially when they show them the final battle, and Iris and Hermione's conversation with Death.

Iris was shaken out of her reverie by Sirius beckoning her into the Parlor, where Sirius said he had an "early birthday present/ Welcome Home gift waiting for her", Iris ran excitedly to her godfather and followed her inside where she was met with a tall square package. Iris walked forward and carefully peeled off the paper, she held back a gasp at what was inside.

There was a large book, with the Potter family crest on it, the words _Grimoire_ etched under the crest, it didn't take much thought on Iris' part to figure out just what she was looking at.

"I...I didn't even know the Potters had a grimoire...it wasn't in the library when I went and looked, and I didn't think I saw it in the Head of House vault..." Iris trailed off and looked at her Godfather askance. "Where did you find it?" Iris asked curiously.

Sirius smiled at his goddaughter and explained, "When the war was at it's height, your father put the grimoire in the main family vault, just in case they tried to destroy Potter Manor, as your magical guardian, I'm allowed to withdraw such things from the family vault, but I personally cannot read it. You've got to be a Potter, married, or or have a soul bond to a Potter in order to read it, and I figured, now was the time to bring it back to you, underneath it though, is what I got you." Sirius said, as Iris moved the heavy leather bound book out of the way of whatever Sirius had gotten her.

Below the Grimoire was a small box that Iris immediately recognized. It was a Broomstick servicing kit, a professional Broomstick servicing kit! Iris squealed at this, and hugged Sirius around the neck, before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you! You're the best Padfoot!" Iris said excitedly as she picked up the servicing kit and opened it, she was interrupted from using it immediately by a small cough from Sirius. Iris looked at him with her head cocked to the side.

"What is it Padfoot?" Iris asked innocently. Sirius picked up the box her present was wrapped in and took out a small vial. "What's that?" Iris asked.

"It's a blood adoption potion, pup. You have Black blood, but not much, and I need an heir, and until such a time as I have a kid of my own, if that ever happens, I'd like the Heiress Aparrent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black to be you" Sirius said as he pulled the cork from the vial, pricked his finger with a needle, and added two drops of his blood. "I just need a couple of drops from you, Pup, and I'll be your adopted father." Sirius stopped at this, looking ashamed. "I...understand if you don't want me to adopt you fully though, I'll never be as good a father as James was, and I understand if you think I'm trying to replace him, but the offer's there...if you want it.." Sirius was interrupted from his speech by Iris pulling the vial from his hands and using the needle he used to add two drops of her blood to the potion.

"What do I do next" Iris hesitated, thinking over what she was going to say, before going for it, "Dad?" Iris was immediately pulled into a hug rivalling Molly Weasley's. Sirius kissed her forehead and took a moment to compose himself before answering.

"Just give it a shake, and drink it. It won't change you appearance at all, that's a ritual, not the potion. I'm not going to force you to change your appearance when it's one of the things that connects you to your parents." Sirius said softly, hardly believing it when Iris shook the potion up a bit, allowing the blood to mix, and drinking it when it changed colors.

Iris grimaced as she swallowed the potion, it tasted coppery, and rotten at the same time. It's like whoever invented Potions wanted the poor people who drank them to be miserable afterwards. Maybe Potions Masters were in league with the people who made Butter beer or pumpkin juice. Then maybe they'd have an excuse for such a foul tasting monstrosity. "That's it?" Iris asked, her voice slightly raspy now, due to the potion's taste. Sirius nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah Pup, that's it. The Hall of Records should have changed me from Godfather to Adopted Father as my title on your file." Sirius' smile quickly became wide and mischievous "As my first order as your father, in accordance to your age, and the fact you've started puberty, I shall now tell you all about the Birds and the Bees!" Sirius said happily.

Iris groaned, she'd had "the Talk" with Molly in the last timeline, the woman did nothing but mention that she should only have sex for babies. Hopefully "the Talk" with Sirius would be far more informative.

* * *

Iris really wished she was more adept with Memory charms. The Talk with Sirius was far better than the one with Molly, but seriously, did he NEED to give detailed instructions!?.

She was thankful for the useful, yet ultimately useless to her contraception spell she'd learnt from Sirius, it would be fun to use it on Lavender whenever she was going to meet her boyfriends in a few years, but she really didn't need to know it now!

Although, she was forced to admit, having Padfoot as her father, and not just godfather made him noticeably mature, but still fun, and he didn't have that sad, haunted look in his eyes anywhere near as often now.

Granted, Sirius still had no right to her title, which Iris was kind of sad for, she was the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and she had to act all formal and such a lot more than she liked.

Though, she did get the last laugh with that when she appointed Remus as her proxy. She could only imagine the look on Umbridge's face when a "half breed" took the seat of a Most Ancient and Noble House. Then again, she'd look down on Iris in a couple of years when she herself swore her oath and took the seat due to a thousand year old law. Not that she complained, by then she'd be mentally twenty, and she would undoubtedly be glad for some relief from the boredom of Hogwarts' classes when she took her place among the Wizengamot.

If she didn't like it, she'd just let Remus take her seat as Proxy until she was physically twenty one or so. That'd still rankle some feathers and get her some much needed humor.

She couldn't wait to turn Wizarding Britain on it's head.

* * *

Two days after she returned home for the summer, Hermione Granger was bored. She wanted to meet up with Iris and practice her magic with her. She was still practicing magic by herself, yes, but it was more fun with _her_.

Hermione liked to think she was clever, and worthy of the title "The Brightest Witch of her Age", she wasn't deluding herself. She knew she was using the excuse of wanting to practice her magic with Iris so she would be able to spend time with her raven haired friend.

As if the mere thought had summoned her though, she saw a familiar looking Golden Eagle looking at her through the window, it's emerald eyes looking into her chocolate brown. Hermione immediately opened the window and allowed the Eagle through, and was amused to see she had a letter tied to her leg. Hermione looked at her with a cocked eyebrow as she transformed into her more recognizable human form and smiled at Hermione.

"Iris, why are you carrying a letter?" Hermione asked casually, as if it was a totally normal thing for animagi to deliver their own mail.

Iris shrugged, "I was curious as to when Dobby started intercepting my mail. It wasn't two days after the Holidays ended, that's for sure. Which reminds me, I was actually bringing something useful, rather than a piece of parchment with nothing of consequence written on it." Iris pulled out a shrunk brown paper package, tapped it with her wand, causing to grow and handed it to Hermione.

Unbidden, Hermione opened the pack and picked up a small mirror, it would pass for a simple make up mirror, but Hermione knew it wasn't what it looked like. Iris pulled out a similar looking mirror and opened it and siad clearly, "'Mione".

The mirror in Hermione's hand immediately showed Iris' face as the mirror heated and vibrated. Hermione simply looked at it with reverence and immediately hugged Iris around the neck, before placing a peck on Iris' lips as she admired her gift.

"Oh, it's wonderful Iris! Now I don't have to go to the Leaky Cauldron or explain my apparating to the gates of Potter Manor when I talk to you, and Dobby can't interfere with it!" Hermione seemed happy with this. Iris beamed at Hermione as she hugged her girlfriend and pecked her on the lips before the sound of a slamming front door grabbed her attention.

Iris sighed, "Damn, looks like your parents are home, I better clear out of here, don't wanna mention I flew in your window as an eagle." Iris said, tying the letter back to her leg before transforming once again as she soared out of Hermione's open window.

* * *

The next few days crawled by for Iris, and she quickly noticed that she had in fact, ceased receiving correspondence from her friends. She found herself forcibly reminding herself that her friends couldn't help that she was having her mail stolen by a well meaning elf, and made sure to Floo call her friends to let them know she someone seemed to be intercepting her mail. Iris mirror called Hermione almost constantly whenever they weren't working on something to iron out their plans for the next year, as it wasn't going to be anything like the first time they went through, seeing how Iris was going to be destroying that diary before it got the chance to be anywhere near Hogwarts.

They'd also decided to embarrass Lockhart every chance they got, since they were fairly sure he'd already been hired as the DADA instructor, regardless of the fact they knew for sure Dumbledore wouldn't be Headmaster much longer.

As Iris was getting used to not receiving mail, she was surprised when a plain looking tawny owl flew in one day, carrying a folded up piece of parchment. Iris looked at it curiously and removed the letter from the owl, feeling a small prick as she did so. Iris felt an impending sense of doom as she immediately threw the letter down and levitated it in lieu of touching it any longer.

She cast every revealing spell she knew and saw a _Blood Gathering Hex_ on it. She quickly checked her fingers and saw one seemed to have a small pinprick on it. She muttered a healing spell and spelled open the letter, which only increased her feeling of dread as she read the writing.

 _Betrothal Contract between the Magical House of Malfoy and the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter._

 _This contract stipulates that_ _Draco Malfoy_ _Scion of the Magical House of Malfoy_ is to be wed to _Iris Lily Potter_ _,_ _Heiress of the_ _Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_ _on_ _5 July, 1992_ _and an heir to be conceived no sooner than three years after the ceremony_

 _Further stipulations require the Heiress to be bound to her groom in subservience, and to relinquish all her wealth, and political power to the groom upon the day of their wedding, beginning the night of their consummation, along with the Heir's right to marry another woman of purer blood to supply a superior heir to the one conceived by who this contract binds._

 _Signed by_

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_ _Head of the_ _Magical House of Malfoy_ _and_ Here Iris noticed her blood dotting the page where here signature would be, _Head of the_ _Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

Iris paled and began hyper ventilating. She had just unknowingly signed a Betrothal contract that signed over not only her House's wealth, but her political power and her free will to the _MALFOYS_ of all people! Iris had to find a way out of this. She'd ask Grandpa Fleamont's portrait and Cousins Charlus and Dorea. Dorea would know, she had to. She was a Black, she would have had the intricacies of this sort of thing pounded into her head since her birth. There had to be something she could do!

Iris wouldn't be panicking as much had it just been wealth and power, but her free will was something _no one_ took away! She'd find a way out of this, if she had to bring all of House Potter's considerable weight down on the Malfoys then so be it, but she wasn't giving up her free will to anyone! Especially Draco bloody Malfoy!

Iris immediately gagged at the thoughts of what Draco would force Iris to do, service him in the Common room, make her his personal whore, and flaunt her to all and sundry, and she'd be forced to do it with a smile on her face! She had to find a way out of this, even if she had to declare a blood feud on the House of Malfoy to do so!

Iris ran off to the portrait room. Magic coming off of her in waves as she barreled through the house and wrenched the portrait room's door open and ran straight to Cousin Dorea's painting.

"Cousin Dorea! Cousin Dorea!" Iris said frantically as she forced her Occlumency shields up to full strength, not getting rid of her panic, merely suppressing it.

The painting of a regally dressed woman in her mid seventies slowly stirred from her slumber in her frame with her husband Charlus and noticed the Head of House Potter looking at her with a panicked expression on her face. Dorea sighed, she was duty bound to help her family ,that's what Potters did, and Blacks as well, the non crazy ones that is. "Yes Cousin Iris, what's got you in such a fuss?" Dorea asked sternly but not unkindly. Iris took a few deep breaths hoping to abate the last of her shock as she began to explain her situation.

"I haven't been receiving mail from my friends for some reason over the last few days, and I've only been able to receive Gringotts and Ministry missives. I received what looked like a letter from a friend, but the owl wouldn't let me take it from it's leg with magic, so I took it and it took a drop of my blood..." at this Iris looked ashamed and just levitated the dratted thing into Dorea's frame of view. Her cousin 'tutted' at her as she read the contract and finally after reading it, looked at Iris sternly.

"If you weren't the Head of your House I would say you deserved it, but seeing as you're only eleven years old, there's no way you would of known of such an obscure spell." Dorea chided as she ran through her painted mind, thinking of ways out of her situation. "I'd imagine cousin Sirius would want to declare a blood feud and I would agree normally, if cousin Narcissa wasn't in that family at this moment in time" Dorea mused. "If you were a few years older you could call him out in a wizard's duel and duel him to the death, and that would not only disgrace the Malfoy name, but also void the contract." Dorea stopped at this and admitted, "Well, if the contract was actually legal anyways." Iris' head shot up as she heard this.

"It's not legal? I'm not going to be forced into a marriage and or slavery, to Draco Malfoy?" Iris asked hopefully. Dorea nodded.

"Had the blood spelled out your name, you would have had to immediately call for the duel, seeing as how you're being called to marry the idiot's son in a week, and by then the magic would have taken it's hold on you and forced you into servitude to that near squib Draco." Dorea spat in disgust at the very idea. "However, you have certain leeway here, as the blood does not spell out your name, and the contract is illegal, this is grounds for the Head of the Black family to annul Narcissa's marriage or disown her if she stays with the ponce, and reclaim Narcissa's dowry. That alone would empty the Malfoy vaults a considerable amount, as Narcissa's dowry was a standard 100,000 galleons but had another 50,000 added to it after Andromeda was disowned for running off with a muggle born. Not to mention the fines he would accrue for his crime should you take this to the DMLE. I'm sure the current Head, Amelia, would love an excuse to arrest Lucius." Dorea said with a predatory gleam in her eye.

Iris looked thoughtful at this, "I'll have to think it over, I would love to rid myself of Lucius, and if it came to killing him, I would do it without thinking twice." Dorea looked surprised at this declaration. "What? I'm related to the Blacks through more than just marriage, especially now, I was blood adopted by Sirius, although I was related to the Blacks already, Great Grandpa Henry Potter's mother was a Black as well. If it was just a ploy to take my wealth and political power, I'd settle for financial ruin and sending Lucius to prison immediately, but for trying to force me into subservience, I would kill him without caring" Iris growled. "No one removes my free will! I let no one rule my life and make decisions for me, I've had enough of that! If my free will comes at the cost of Lucius' head, so be it!" With that, Iris left the room to consult with Sirius and mirror call Hermione.

Iris found Sirius downstairs in the Parlor, reading the _Daily Prophet,_ and humming some sort of tune under his breath. Iris hesitantly walked forward to get his attention. "Padfoot?" Iris asked softly. Sirius peeked over the top of his newspaper playfully before seeing the serious expression on her face, he quickly sat up and laid down his paper.

"What is it Pup?" Sirius asked, concerned as to what got his adopted daughter all serious. She simply levitated a piece of parchment into his hands, and explained about it being the only piece of mail she'd received for days, and the _Blood Gathering Hex_ that had been on it. Sirius read the contract, growling in hatred as he got to the stipulations bit. Obviously wanting to go duel Lucius himself for this.

"Wow Pup, you're lucky the signature didn't take. If it did, you'd be forced to call Lucius out to get out of this, that or buy a wedding dress" Iris quickly shook her head vehemently at his attempt at humor.

"No! I'm not surrendering my free will to that blonde ponce! Nor am I getting pregnant before I attain at least a DADA Mastery! I'd have to drop out before my OWLs!" Iris paused, "Which is exactly what he would want, as I'd be forced to be a stay at home witch for the child he would undoubtedly raise to make him believe in the same tripe his father instilled in him" Iris said with dawning horror. Iris quickly saw red as she realized how much of this centered on her becoming a Malfoy family whore, and sating Draco's jealousy of Iris being better than him at everything along with having a higher station, while being a half blood.

Sirius held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Alright, alright, I get it. You'd rather die before being forced to be a Malfoy, I get it. I'll look into what we can do, I'm sure this isn't a legal thing to do, I'll show it to Amelia first thing tomorrow, and this alone should put Lucius in the line for the Veil or a Kiss for attempting line theft on the Heiress Apparent to three houses."

"Four" Iris absently corrected.

"Huh?" Sirius asked, he'd known about the Potters being related to the Peverells, and he'd made Iris his Heiress should he die with no children.

Iris nodded, "I'm the Heiress Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black, and the Heiress Apparent to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell, and the Heiress Apparent to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin by right of conquest." Iris said, causing Sirius' eyes to go wide as she mentioned her being the Heiress to Slytherin. "I'm fairly sure that will put Lucius through the Veil for the severity of the crime, we'll think about what we can do to him though" Iris took back the dratted contract with a flick of her wand as she trailed off towards the stairs to mirror call Hermione, "I'm going to ask Hermione what we should do, Dorea thinks I should either kill him through Blood Feud, or get him arrested for attempted Line theft. At this point, I'd be more than happy to duel him myself, lack of experience or not. It's better to die free than live life as a slave" Iris said as she ascended the staircase to mirror Hermione.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was in a good mood, undoubtedly Iris Potter had been trapped by the betrothal contract, and she'd be forced into subservience to him and his son, being passed between the two of them as the half blood whore she is. He threw back a shot fire whiskey in anticipation at the mere thought of putting the bitch in her place and wished that his wife would service him, hating that she'd not let him touch her sexually since Draco's conception. Oh well, there was always the brothel in Knock Turn Alley, and they always had good whores, muggle born, half blood, and even a couple of lesser pure bloods. He found himself in the mood for the blood traitor cousin to the Weasleys. The thought of her red hair splayed around her as she took his manhood made him shiver in pleasure at the mere thought. He grabbed his cloak and headed for the door. He had a need that nothing in his large home held the solution to.

* * *

 **A/N We're back here again! I have a poll going on my profile on how Iris should handle this situation. Narcissa is having her marriage annulled either way, but I'd like input in the doom of the Malfoys so go vote on my profile! I'll be closing it at around 5 o'Clock EST, or GMT -4.**

 **See you in the next chapter that will contain at least one interview, and maybe a trial and we should be wrapping up Summer by Chapter 14.**


	13. Summer '92 Dates, Malfoy, and Dumbledore

It took over an hour for Hermione to force Iris to calm down and see reason. She reluctantly agreed to sending Lucius to court would be far more effective than sending him on to the Next Great Adventure would. Not to mention it could blow their cover if she were to duel and kill a man twenty six years her senior. Iris relented and handed the illegal contract over to Sirius who looked to be just as anxious to murder Lucius as Iris was.

The next morning however, they added another person to list of people that wanted Lucius' head.

Sirius took Iris through to Amelia's office, and the Director of the DMLE looked rather pleased to have a reason to haul the man in.

"I don't know what he was thinking" Amelia shook her head. "He's lucky the signature didn't take, if it had, I'm sure I would be getting a call about an honor duel in the middle of Diagon Alley" she sighed and called for a squad of aurors. In short order Senior Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Auror John Dawlish were at her door awaiting orders.

"What's this all about Amelia?" Moody asked in his usual growling fashion. Amelia smirked and answered.

"A reason to arrest Lucius Abraxas Malfoy" Amelia answered vaguely.

"Say no more, do we go to his Manor now, or do we lie in wait to publicly embarrass him?" Moody asked in a voice Iris would later decide sounded giddy.

Amelia thought for a moment, clearly deciding on what course to take before deciding,"Public Embarrassment" she said as she waved them off to their task and turned back towards Sirius and Iris. "I'm sorry something like this almost happened to you Miss Potter" Amela said, "I imagine it was most disturbing to think you've just become stuck in some sort of sick betrothal, and slavery contract" Iris nodded.

"I might have panicked, just a little..." Iris sheepishly admitted. Amelia smiled and looked towards the door to ensure no one was there before stealing a kiss from Sirius. Iris made gagging sounds and looked away.

"Cheeky little Pup" Sirius said with a barking laugh as he handed her a pinch of floo powder and sent her back to Potter Manor. Sirius flicked his wand and sealed the office door before giving Amelia a wolfish grin. "Now where were we?" Sirius asked with a wink before kissing Madam Bones and allowing his hands to roam.

* * *

Iris arrived back at Potter Manor, and stumbled out of the fireplace as usual, She quickly dusted herself off and called out for Pixie.

"Yes Missy Lady Iris ma'am?" Pixie said in her usual overly enthusiastic manner. Iris smiled at the elf's eagerness to help.

"There's a house elf, goes by the name of Dobby, he's being mistreated by his masters, and is trying to protect me from a plot by one of them to cause certain things to happen at Hogwarts this year" Iris explained. "I need you to do me a favor and find him and bring him here, whether he wants to or not. I need to let him know I know about the plot, and I plan on getting him freed or at the very least bonded to House Potter instead of the Malfoy family, can you do this for me, Pixie?" Iris asked the elf kindly.

Pixie quickly nodded her head in excitement, "Pixie can be doings this Missy Lady Iris ma'am!" The little elf said excitedly as she popped away. Iris quickly ran off to the portrait room to let Cousin Dorea know what she had decided.

* * *

"Cousin Dorea?" Iris said quietly at the painting, as Charlus Potter was still asleep, his head lolled to the side of the couch they were painted on. Dorea looked at her cousin curiously.

"Yes cousin Iris?" Dorea asked kindly.

"Amelia Bones is working out the arrest warrant for Lucius Malfoy, I don't know how long it will take, since he has the Minister and the Undersecretary in his pocket, but I do know that Undersecretary _Umbridge"_ Iris spat the name in disgust at the mere mention of the pink obsessed bigot. "Will almost definitely be all for getting Malfoy out without even charging him because I'm a 'filthy half blood' according to her, even though her blood isn't 'pure' either" Iris said, before her face lit up in a grin. "Oh! I just realized something cousin Dorea! She's going to be soooo pissed because I'm the heiress to three and the Head of House of one house that is at least Most Ancient and Noble. I can't even be considered below anyone!" Iris giggled at thought, "Which means if they try to use the "half blood" excuse, I'm more powerful than the Malfoys in every way possible!" Iris snorted in a very unladylike manor.

Dorea smiled at her cousin's eagerness and excitement. "You'll make a good Black Iris, I'm proud of you" she said, smiling kindly at the newly appointed Heiress Apparent to her house as she fidgeted happily under her gaze. "Now, why don't you go tell your friend Hermione the good news?" Dorea said as Iris nodded and said her goodbyes before rushing out of the portrait room.

* * *

Hermione was just as happy as Iris was until she came to a startling conclusion. "What about the Diary?" Iris' happiness died a horrible death with that thought.

"Oh no...we're going to have to find out where it is and how to get it...I think it's under their drawing room floor, the same place that the cells and such were in the future" Iris shuddered at the memory of Malfoy Manor. "If worse comes to worse, we'll sneak into Malfoy Manor, steal the damn thing and kill it before it has a chance to do any damage. It shouldn't be able to do anything anyways, the basilisk is dead. If it gets into the school, we'll just have to look for people withdrawing into themselves and getting pale and shaky as the Diary tries to take over their soul" Iris explained, paling at the thought of the Diary taking anybody over.

"Hopefully it doesn't come to that though" Hermione said worriedly, Iris readily agreed with Hermione on that. "We'll be telling Professor McGonagall about our future at some point, right?" Hermione asked.

Iris nodded, "Yes, we'll be telling her on my birthday, along with Remus and Sirius. I know that Minerva is good at Occlumency, I asked her to teach me insted in my fifth year, but she was too busy with Dumbledore being slandered and forced out of the castle, and her duties as Deputy Headmistress, a Professor and a Head of House, she'd been unable to find the time to do it. She did say she was almost as good as Snape though." Hermione nodded, clearly deep in thought.

"Okay Iris, we'll tell those three on your twelfth and eighteenth birthdays" Iris made an agreeing grunt.

"Now, with that out of the way, my bushy haired friend, what say we go on a little date to Florean Fortescue's this weekend, and maybe have a small shopping trip?" Iris asked with a smirk.

* * *

While Iris was planning a date with Hermione, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was having a horrid day. He'd arrived in the DMLE waiting room ten minutes early, hoping to get this farce over with, and it was now Ten forty five! He inwardly sighed in frustration as he waited, until two aurors walked in and beckoned him to follow.

The room they led him to wasn't an office like he thought, but rather a barren interrogation room, Albus' mouth opened in disbelief.

"I- I'm the Chief Warlock! Surely I deserve better?!" Albus blustered. The Auror simply smirked at who he hoped would soon be the former Chief Warlock before replying.

"We could provide you with a refreshing goblet of veritaserum, if you want?" He said with a voice full of mirth s he left to get Madam Bones.

Albus sulked in the room for a few minutes while thinking furiously about how to get himself out of this, at this rate he wouldn't have a reputation left to save!

Madame Bones walked into the interrogation room with a blank face and a rather large pile of parchment with her. "Let's just get this over with Mr. Dumbledore" Amelia said while pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Why did you seal the Potter's Will?" She asked in a no-nonsense tone that those who knew her would easily see as her being irritated.

Dumbledore let out his best dramatic and disappointed sigh, "I'm insulted you would think I did so without any form of thought for the girl's safety. I placed her into a safe home, where she'd be protected from any magical being wishing her harm, something I couldn't offer her if the will was executed" he said wisely, somehow managing to look condescending even when he was the one being interrogated.

Amelia let out an irritated sound as she pulled out a packet of wizarding photographs taken by her aurors when she had sent them to further investigate the abuse charge. "Oh yes Mr. Dumbledore, I'm sure you thought a home where she was forced into a cupboard under the stairs, was beaten for the smallest offense, was malnourished, and was treated worse than some House Elves I've seen, was _safe_ " she said sarcastically as she peered down at Albus. "I've also been told that your Deputy Headmistress warned you about them, saying they were the, and I quote, "Worst sort of muggles imaginable". Did you want the girl beaten and starved, so that you could send Groundskeeper Rubeus Hagrid after so she be kept woefully ignorant of our world until she went back under her own power a few days before school started? What did you have to gain from leaving her with abusive muggles?"

Albus simply sat defiant and retorted, "It was for her safety, I put up special wards around that house so that anyone who wanted to harm her would be repelled, the will didn't make an allowance for something like that, so I had to take action, it was all for the Greater Good" Dumbledore said, throwing in his favorite way of shutting down an argument.

"Who's Greater Good Albus? Yours? Because it certainly wasn't hers, or her godfather's, or her honorary uncle's, mine, or Andromeda Tonks'. The people who were supposed to raise Iris properly. Her and Susan could have grown up as sisters, she could have grown up learning about her parents, rather than being told they died in a" Amelia looked at her notes, "muggle car accident. I see no way this is considered the "Greater Good" of anyone but yourself" Amelia said with contempt.

Albus shook his head sadly, "I'm sure Amelia, that if you knew half of the things I did, then you would understand the reason I was forced to act the way I am. If I hadn't I'm afraid we'd all be in far more danger than you know."

Amelia looked at him with a gobsmacked expression, as if not believing he could possibly be this stupid. "Mr. Dumbledore, I'm the Head of the DMLE, I'm supposed to know these things! Do I need to add more charges to your file? Tell me what you mean, or I'll be doing just that!"

Albus look at her disappointedly, "I'm sorry Amelia, but I'm not able to tell you, rest assured that I can take care of it, the Ministry would just go about this the wrong way, or it would be catastrophic if it was known, as there are people at work in the Ministry and the Wizengamot that if they knew, it would either be used against our world, or they would hide its existence for their master."

Amelia's frown quickly turned into a scowl, who the hell knew that Albus had the ability to make you want to kill him? She sighed, and brought out her trump card. "If this is about that 'prophecy' Mr. Dumbledore then I'm afraid that I, the girl, Unspeakable Croaker, and Sirius Black have already heard it" the Headmaster looked shocked at this, "Don't look at me like that Albus! The Unspeakables have an entire section dedicated to interpreting the damned things! The only concrete thing about it is that Miss Potter is the one it pertains to as she is marked and was born on 31 July, 1980 at precisely 11:59 PM. The rest is up for interpretation and we have an Unspeakable doing just that. You don't know everything Albus, and I am damn sure that the witches and wizards we have trained specifically for this task will do it far better than you." Amelia frowned at the delusional old man she was forced to deal with. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Albus was in a quandary, he'd tried calling for Fawkes, but the little bastard betrayed him! He had felt the phoenix sever his bond, finally having enough of his dastardly manipulations, his trump card was useless, as the Unspeakables would undoubtedly figure out the Horcruxes, and then he'd be the proverbial spare prick! Well, Albus Bloody Dumbledore was going to have the last word on this! No one gets one over on Albus Dumbledore!

"I'd like to contact my solicitor, Madam Bones." He said in a flat tone.

Amelia sighed and palmed her face, she should have known he would clam up after a few minutes, she nodded as she got up from the table, her good mood ruined, leaving her to hope that Malfoy would be hauled in soon, and that his interrogation would go far better.

Because as far as this one went, Albus Dumbledore would be walking out of here with hardly a slap on the wrist as he pulled whatever strings and cashed in favors to get out of this unscathed.

* * *

Iris and Hermione walked down Diagon Alley as they finished off their shopping, just as they were about to walk into the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Sirius, they heard a commotion coming from up the road, the two looked at each other and headed off immediately, hardly giving a thought to what it might be.

They were rightly shocked however, to see Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley fighting in the street just outside of _Flourish and Blotts'_ , Draco looking shocked, with the Weasley Clan either cheering Arthur on, or in the case of Molly, screaming for him to stop.

"Uhhh, Hermione, didn't this happen in August last time? You know, _after_ my birthday?" Iris asked curiously as she watched in fascination as Malfoy stood up, fuming as he threw a battered old book at Ginny, who caught it, looking as though she was trying her best to hex the man. Hermione nodded and went to answer before getting roughly pushed past by three burly men in Auror robes.

"Break it up men, break it up!" Barked a gruff voice that could only belong to Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, as he along with two other Aurors, that Iris now recognized as John Dawlish, and Kingsley Shacklebolt got between the two men. Iris let out a girlish squee as he proceeded to slap a pair of cuffs on Lucius Malfoy and read him his rights as he was summarily frog marched down the alley to the apparition points. However, her amusement was tapered when she realized what had just happened.

"Err, Hermione, that shouldn't have happened...right?" Hermione nodded dumbly, her brain occupied by the problem in front of her. Finally, she spoke after a long moment of consideration.

"For now, we need to get back to Potter Manor, and we need to think on what we're doing, this is a lucky fluke, because now that Ginny has the diary, we don't have to somehow break into Malfoy Manor. But we need to start planning our future moves better, rather than the rather maverick way we have been handling it for now.

"You're right," Iris sighed, "this will be so much easier once we get Sirius, Remus, and McGonagall in on this."

Hermione nodded in agreement as they walked together out of Diagon Alley, and meeting up with Sirius in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

 **AN: So uhhh...hi guys...kind of awkward to have had the majority of this written for almost a year, and not post it. But anyways.**

 **I decided to go ahead and post this before I just give up on this story altogether and post a rewrite up instead. I have the first 5 chapters rewritten already, and because of the plot changing slightly, I'll need to post it as it's own story, so I might not update this story again. I probably will though.**


End file.
